Straight or Not?
by Rainezeik
Summary: Santana is straight! she knows she's straight, She is straight for god's sake... Not until she saw a naked girl with her own eyes by accident. A sexy, blonde, naked British accent girl. Now with her mind confused, IS SHE STRAIGHT OR NOT?
1. Chapter 1 Santana Lopez

Chapter 1

"We're fucking late!" Quinn stormed at her room with that irritated look upon her face. She just smiled at her sudden outburst. "Oh no! Don't you smile at me like that, I'm really irritated now!"

"Relax! I'm about to finish okay? You know me, I'm about to see your brother again, and I have to look good." Santana said. She looked herself in the mirror, pleased at herself.

"My mom will definitely kill me right now, Santana! You know they hate me and my change of lifestyle." Quinn said with a sudden change of expression in her face.

Santana knows exactly what she means, Quinn is a lesbian. A fucking, gorgeous lesbian. Her friend and now her roommate. Quinn moved out from her parent's house when she came out to them. Obviously, she wasn't accepted by her parents.

"Quinn, honey. They loved you. It's really hard for them to accept it at first, but you see, they will come around."

"I know Santana, that's why I'm really excited to see them again especially my brother which I haven't seen for the longest time."

Santana hugged Quinn, and the blonde hugged back. She pushed her gently and jokingly said, "Quinn, I know you're hot but I will be your sister from now on, we can't have sweet lady kisses anymore."

Quinn blushed but came around though, "We didn't have sweet lady kisses even once. Now give me one kiss before you will become my sister in the future, well we'll never know until it happens, maybe there's some lesbianism tendency in you." She said with a seductive smile.

Santana laughed out loudly, "You ain't never gonna get that sweet lady kisses from me Quinn, move on."

Quinn laughed heartily, "You know you will be screwed Santana Lopez if I did give you a chance, haha!" she said before she left Santana's room. "Now, hurry up!"

Santana Lopez is straight as a ruler. She's a total flirt, as others may say, but she didn't consider herself to be attracted to girls. Quinn, her best friend and roommate is a total hottie that's why she's wondering what made Quinn changed her heart. When they were in high school, Quinn also had her fair share of boys, same like hers.

She heard Quinn yelling again, so she took her purse and headed to the door.

"Quinn, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm just nervous, it's been a year since I came out to my parents and left the house, and now they're back from London with my brother, I just don't know how to react in front of them."

"Quinnie, you'll be alright. I'm here for you." She said. She will not let bad things happen to her bestfriend. She's not Santana Fucking Lopez if she let that happen!

"Hey mom." she heard Quinn's voice as soon as they entered the house. She saw Mrs. Fabray approached Quinn with a smile that reaches her eyes, she approached and hugged Quinn. Then Mrs. Fabray turned to her, "Thanks Santana, for bringing along my daughter with you as you promised."

She smiled at the older blonde, and winked at her bestfriend, she saw the question look at Quinn's face, she mouthed _"later". _And then she said, _"_So, where is he? I haven't seen him since he left." She's referring to Quinn's older brother Sam, to whom she has a major crush on.

"He's upstairs. He's been waiting for you two." Mrs. Fabray said.

"Ok, I'll just find him." She knows where to find him, Sam is also her bestfriend aside from Quinn, they were playmates when they were young, and now, Sam will definitely notice her now coz she's totally hot now, not to mention freaking sexy and gorgeous. She smiled at the thought, _He will be surprised alright!_

"Here it is." The door to Sam's room isn't locked, so she opened it quickly. "Hey Sa…" that's when she saw her, a girl, naked infront of her, coming out from the bathroom, water dripping all over her body. The girl too, was shocked. They stared each other for a while, Santana's eyes roamed all over the girl's naked body, and back to the girl's eyes again.

"Uhm.. can you please close the door." At last, the naked girl spoke with her British accent.

"Oh, sorry." _Oh god, this is embarrassing, she never seen a naked girl before aside from herself, not even Quinn._ "I was.. uhm.. I was just looking for… uhm.." she shut the door close behind her, "I was, oh my god, im really sorry." She turned her back from the naked girl. Her face facing the door, she should have left the room, but she's so confused, her face is solid red. _What's happening to her?_

"It's okay.. It was my fault, I've completely forgotten to lock the door." There it goes again, the British accent.

"You can turn your head now, I'm decent." She heard the naked girl chuckle.

She did not turn her head, instead she unlocked the door and said, "I'm really really sorry." Then Santana left with a flushed face.


	2. Chapter 2 Naked girl named Brittany

CHAPTER 2

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you!"

After the little encounter with the naked girl, Santana headed straight to the kitchen to drink, it was as if her mouth became dry. She turned around to see her bestfriend, Quinn. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself! Where the hell did you go?"

A flashed of what happened came across her mind, and she blushed again, she turned around and put the glass of water in the kitchen sink. "Just wandering around, looking for Sam, but I didn't find him."

"Obviously, duh! coz he's looking for you. He wants to see you, and I told her, how hot you are now."

Santana laughed, "Really? I don't think he is coz he brought his girlfriend with her." Thoughts of that naked girl flashed across her mind again, in Sam's room.

"Girlfriend? Who? He didn't bring a girlfriend with him. He's single, Santana! He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Then who…."

"Shut up and come with me." Quinn held her wrist and tugged her along.

"Hey, Santana! I've totally missed you!" Sam said hugging her, "Well, Quinn is right! You're sexy as hell!"

She hugged him back but then someone caught her eye, the naked girl in Sam's room standing beside Mrs. Fabray, is now intently looking at her, a smile in her lips. She immediately pulled back from Sam. Then she focused her gaze on the guy in front of her, still handsome as ever, "I miss you too Sam. How's London?"

"Great. But I still miss here in L.A. There's no place like home after all. Especially I miss you and Quinn here."

"I miss you too Sam," Quinn said then, "Brittany, come here, I want you to meet my bestfriend, Santana Lopez."

She saw the naked girl coming over, _Shit I should stop calling her naked girl! _Santana thought.

"Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Sam and Quinn's cousin. Nice to meet you, Santana Lopez." The girl said with a smile extending her hand for Santana to take.

Santana smiled fighting her uneasiness with the girl who is now fully clothed in front of her, "Hi Brittany. Nice to meet you too." The moment their hands touched, Santana felt a jolt of electricity that she never felt in her entire life. _What was that?_

Now that the naked girl named Brittany is fully clothed in front of her, all she can see is her piercing blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. The girl is freaking gorgeous. Beautiful than Quinn, even beautiful than her, _oh no! she will never accept that. She is Santana fucking sexy gorgeous Lopez, and this girl right here is… Damn! She's also beautiful and has a sexy body, she should know, she'd seen it with her own eyes. _

"Hey San! Are you okay?" Quinn nudged her side, "You're kindda weird today. Let's eat now, shall we?"

Seems like she was lost in her own thoughts. That girl is trouble for her, real trouble!

Quinn and her mom, together with Sam, were having a nice get together conversation while they're having their dinner, but she couldn't pay attention to what they were saying coz this Brittany girl is literally staring at her across the dinner table. When she stares back, Brittany would smile at her. Then she smiles back and continued to focus on her food and the conversations the Fabray were having.

"Quinn, are you really sure that you don't want to move back here?" she heard Quinn's mom said while they were about to leave. She's waiting at the porch.

"Mom, please understand me…" Quinn said.

She hasn't heard what the rest Quinn had said to her mom coz Brittany was standing in front of her now.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, yeah." She said. Not looking directly in her eyes.

"You owe me, Miss Lopez." Brittany said grinning.

"What?"

"You saw me naked."

"Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry." She said looking directly into the blonde's eyes.

"I want payback."

"What payback?" she's now confused.

"Oh, you would know." The blonde said smiling, "in time." Then the blonde walk away from her. Santana is confused. What does she want from her?

"San, let's go." Quinn said cutting her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 PLL and Jennifer's body

**Author's Note: hey, thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy that you bother to read my story, and took time to review it…**

**This is what happens when I became addicted to Glee, especially Santana and Brittany. When I watched season 1 of glee, I like Quinn Fabray actually. But then when I watched season 2, I was totally hooked to Brittany S. Pierce especially the Britney episode, she's totally hot there, do u agree? At the last part of season 2, I am totally thrilled because Santana and Brittany became, well sort of a couple, with Santana realizing she played on the other team,, blah blah.. But still, I like Brittany more than her to be honest.. and then I became addicted to Pretty little liars, I swooned over Emily Fields. I kindda forgot about Glee that time, but then, my twitter friend said that she liked Santana more even though she like Emily too, and me? I told her I like Santana too, but I like Brittany more than her… So Season 3 came,, and oh my God! Santana! Santana! I had a change of heart,, now, I like Santana more than I like Emily and Brittany.. and I like her even more when I started to read fanfiction about Brittana and Heya.. Although I'm kindda sad now coz I heard the news that Heather and her bf is now living together,, =( but still this is fanfiction right? Even in our imagination, we can still picture them together. Heather and Naya. Brittany and Santana… **

**Hope you like this chapter, as much as I do, its kindda short but I will make it up to you in the succeeding chapters… I promise.. =)**

CHAPTER 3

"What are you watching now?" asked Santana to Quinn whose sitting in the living room with a bunch of snacks in her side.

"Shhh… I'm watching my favourite TV show, Pretty Little Liars." Quinn said without looking at her. "Shit! Stupid commercial breaks!"

"What's the show all about?" She sits beside her and tried to watch with her, coz she's bored. She turns down Puck's invitation to have dinner. She's just not in the mood.

"There's this 'A' person whose like stalking the four girls and give certain text messages, scaring the hell out of them." Explained Quinn.

"Why is 'A' doing that?"

"Coz the four girls have secrets on their own that apparently this mystery texter knows all. It's about the murder of their friend Allison. "

"Wow, is it suspense?" this caught her attention, she loves watching mystery and suspense.

"Well… yeah. You can tell like that." She notices the uneasiness of her friend.

"But?.. Wait, you don't like watching suspense movies, Am I right? Coz your scared." She said.

"I… uhm… I have a crush to one of the characters." Quinn said blushing.

"Oh yeah? Who? Is he cute?"

"Santana… It's a she, not a he."

"Oh…" she shook her head, sometimes she forgets that her bestfriend now is playing on the other team. Coz still, Quinn has many guy suitors, and Quinn is still single after she broke up with her first girlfriend. "What's her name?"

"Emily… God, she's so beautiful. Look, here she is..."

Then Santana saw this Emily on the screen, which is now kissing passionately with another girl in a movie theatre. Her jaws dropped. She flushed. The kiss was a passionate one, it carried her away. And then she remembered the blonde naked girl whom she met two days ago.

She stands up, "I think I should go to sleep, I'm kindda sleepy now." She faked a yawn.

"Okay San. Nyt-nyt." Quinn said without even looking at her.

In her room, she opened her laptop, and searched the youtube for any girl on girl kissing. Surely, she's only curious about it. It doesn't mean she's not straight right? She is. It's just that she's just curious.

So she typed 'lesbian kiss in movies.' So she chose one video, Megan fox and Amanda Seyfried kissing in a movie entitled Jennifer's body. So she clicked it and waited for the video to start. When the camera focused on Megan and Amanda's lips kissing so sweetly, her heart beats faster. Seems like she was turned on, especially when Amanda kisses Megan back in the movie.

_Oh boy! It can't be. I'm just curious that's all. _With that thought she closed her laptop and went to sleep.

The next morning, Santana woke up late; actually she woke up late coz she slept late. The reason? Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried kiss in Jennifer's Body. The kiss was so passionate and sweet that it turned her on, really really turned her on. But maybe, that's only natural because she's single for quite sometime now. And maybe, she just needs a guy who can give her… uhm her needs. Yeah that's just it! She took a shower and headed in the kitchen with her robe on. That's her routine. A cold shower and a coffee.

"Hey San. You're late today." Quinn said. "By the way, my cousin is here."

"Hi Santana." Brittany said with a smile as she stands up and turned to her. She eyed her from top to bottom, Santana felt naked with the way she looked at her. Brittany smiled and winked at her.

_Oh shit! What's with this girl? _"Hey, Brittany. So nice for you to drop by." Santana headed to the kitchen counter and pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if Quinn here can accompany me while I explore the city." She heard Brittany said.

"But I can't coz I have work. And since it's your day off, San, can u please accompany my cousin?"

"What? I… uhm… I c-ca…" she turned to Brittany and then she saw her mouthed the words, 'You owe me'. "Uhm… s-sure." Then she almost smiled when she saw the huge grin in Brittany's face. _What the hell is this girl up to? _

"Thanks Santana. I really appreciate it." Brittany said with that cute British accent again.

"No prob. I just need to change." Santana said leaving the two of them in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4 The date, well sort of

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks again for all of the reviews; it really inspired me to continue writing for you guys, hope that you will like this chapter. I'm so excited to update soon that's why my chapters aren't that long, but next time, I promised, it will be longer… and I still haven't decided, in which chapter will I put the brittana kiss, but I promise you won't be disappointed.. I hope to have additional reviews… =) can't wait for glee to start this January. Hey guys, have u seen "santa baby" video by Santana? She looks totally hot! Do u agree? **

CHAPTER 4

"Shit! What will I wear?" it took a long time for Santana to figure out what to wear, her clothes were scattered on her bed, trying to match a suitable top for her pink mini skirt. As she was about to remove her tank top, the door to her room opened. "What the hell, Quinn?"

"Why are you taking so long there, Santana? And what is this? Why are your clothes scattered here in your bed?" Quinn raised her right eyebrow.

Santana turned her back away from her; she's only wearing her bra now and she felt shy. _Oh right? Where did that come from? _How come she's getting shy now infront of Quinn? She usually dressed infront of her not caring that her bestfriend is gay. But why now?

"I'm about to come down okay?" she said with an irritated voice.

"Look, if you really don't want to accompany Brit then I will think of an excuse…"

But Santana cut her out without thinking, "No!"

Quinn is getting confused now, "Okay… Can you just please tell me why are you acting like this?"

"What?"

"This." Quinn said in a higher tone.

_Oh damn! Quinn knew! Quinn knew about her little encounter with Brittany. _"What are you talking about?"

"Well, for a start, you started acting like this when you saw Brittany…"

"Oh hell!" Santana blurted out, "I knew she was gonna tell you about how I saw her naked in Sam's room!"

Quinn choked her laugh, "What? You saw Brittany naked in Sam's room? I didn't know that."

Santana faced Quinn, "Oh fuck! I thought you were talking about that!"

"Spare me the details!" Quinn excitedly said as she takes a seat on her bed.

Santana flushed, "Quinn, I'm kindda in a hurry…"

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me the details, I could ask my cousin anyway," Quinn motioned to stand up but Santana caught her wrist.

"Fuck. Okay. I just went to find Sam in his room, so when I open the door, I saw her going out of the shower, naked, water dripping all over her body."

"Naked? As in naked naked?" Quinn asked laughing.

"Yeah. Naked as in naked! And don't you laugh at me, Fabray!" she said, embarrassed by the situation.

Quinn covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. "Okay, so. What did you see exactly?"

Santana pictured again in her mind, the naked girl. "Sexy. Hot. And I should give her credit with that long legs of hers that seems to go on forever." She blushed at the thought of it again.

"Hmmm… So what did you feel?" Quinn asked, trying to be formal even though she wants to burst out laughing at her bestfriend's face.

"I feel embarrassed of course." Santana looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "What did you expect me to feel, Q?"

"No, nothing. It's just that. It's only natural you know, the way you feel… embarrassed right?" Quinn said fighting her laugh. "So, what did my cousin said afterwards?"

"I think it's just nothing for her, I mean, she doesn't seem embarrassed about it." She can't tell Quinn that Brittany talked to her after the party and said that she owed her. Quinn doesn't need to know, and besides, she doesn't understand what Brittany meant by that.

"Ah, right. Okay, you just hurry up there San. My cousin is waiting for you." Quinn finally stands and before leaving she whispered, "I think that tube top looks good on you." Quinn smiled.

She sighed. "Okay… Tube top it is." _That went well, seems like that's just nothing according to Quinn. Maybe I was just overreacting._

Brittany saw Santana coming down from the stairs; Santana was just mesmerizing, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and hot! Brittany fought herself not to drool infront of the girl. After that little encounter they had in Sam's room, she developed a little crush on Santana. She never took her eyes away from her, and she shamelessly flirted with her. At first she thought, Santana and Quinn were in a relationship knowing that Quinn is gay, but she's wrong. Quinn is single and they were only friends. Now she's wondering if this Santana Lopez is gay too, like Quinn. And she will definitely find out now!

"Hey, you look beautiful." She flirtatiously commented to Santana. She saw how Santana blushed. _1 gay point! _

"Thanks Brittany." Santana smiled.

"Thanks for accompanying me. So shall we go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Santana said.

So they explore the city together. Brittany liked the city, especially the girl beside her. Santana was a good companion; they talked anything under the sun. They found out that they sort of like things together, even food. Right now, they're walking in the sidewalk eating ice cream. Brittany loved ice cream, and Santana love it too. She settled for vanilla while Santana chose chocolate flavour.

"This is refreshing. I love chocolate ice cream." Exclaimed Santana.

"I like vanilla but I like chocolate too." She said while licking her ice cream, while staring at Santana. She definitely loves this. She loves flirting anyway.

"Want some?" Santana offered.

"Well, yeah." She took Santana's hand with the ice cream, and licked it while staring intently to Santana. She saw the girl swallowed hard, also not taking her eyes from her. "Hmmm… uhmmm… That was nice. Try mine now." She said then offered her ice cream to Santana.

Santana couldn't back down now; obviously this girl is flirting with her. She, too, can flirt of course. So she mirrored Brittany's movements and licked the ice cream. She noticed that Brittany's gaze went down from her mouth, while she licked the fucking ice cream. "You're right. Vanilla is nice also." She said still licking her lower lip. At this point, she won over Brittany's flirtatious ways. She saw how Brittany lingered her eyes in her lips. She would definitely enjoy this.

"So, how long are you going to stay here in L.A." she asked casually.

"Longer than you expected," Brittany smiled at her, again, those flirtatious eyes.

"Well, that's nice. I really enjoy your company." She said.

"Yeah. Me too." The other girl said, "And besides, you still owe me. I won't leave until you pay me." Then Brittany chuckled.

Santana laughed nervously, "Pay what?"

"Well, you saw me naked; I wanna see you naked too." Brittany eyed her from top to bottom. Santana swallowed hard.


	5. Chapter 5 Spin the bottle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there, I hope u like this chapter as much as I do, the naked Santana infront of Brittany is coming soon, so just continue reading it and give reviews so that I will have a couple of inspiration to write more. And so, Happy happy birthday to NAYA RIVERA. I love her, totally.. I know you love her too, so enjoy reading =)**

CHAPTER 5

Santana chuckled nervously, "Haha! That was a joke right?"

"Nope." Brittany eyed her flirtatiously.

Santana giggled, fighting her uneasiness, "I'm sorry Miss Pierce but you can't see me naked. It will be too much for you."

"Oh, I can handle that. Fair enough. You saw me naked; I've got to see you naked too."

"But that was just an accident." Santana said, playing along with Brittany. "Besides, if you saw me naked, that means I've just give you the privilege to have sex with me." She saw as Brittany widened her eyes, she almost laugh at the girl's reaction. "Which can't happen coz I'm not into that." She said grinning.

Brittany blushed."Oh! That was not what I meant, having sex with you. I don't want to see you naked for the reason that I wanna have sex with you, Santana." Brittany said smiling, "You're not even my type."

_What? I wasn't her type? How about the flirtatious acts she's giving me ever since we've met? _"Good to know, You're not my type either, besides I'm 100% straight." She fired back.

Brittany chuckled. "Well, atleast we know where to stand right? It's just I want to see you naked so I can't paint you. I want you to be my model. And since you owe me, I wouldn't take no for an answer, Santana."

_Whoa! That definitely caught her off-guard. A model? Her? _"I don't think I have a perfect model body." She said.

"Of course you do. You're totally sexy!" Brittany exclaimed. "So, do you agree or do you agree?"

"You ain't never gonna give me a choice, isn't it?" she laughed as Brittany made that puppy eyes that looks like she's pleading at her. "Ok. This should better be good."

"Yeah. Definitely." Brittany widely smiles at her.

Santana doesn't understand why she agrees to this insanity. Maybe it's the way Brittany looks at her and said that she has a sexy body which really made her blushed by the way. Or is the way Brittany used those puppy eyes of hers silently pleading her to accept. Or maybe, she really wanted to become a model, and all that stuff. She settled for the third choice anyway.

Santana definitely enjoy all the moments with Brittany. They giggled, laughed and of course even flirted with each other. To Santana, she's thinking it's only normal for them to talk dirty like that, coz she's doing that all the time with Quinn. So, it's not really a big deal for her. And she must admit, she likes Brittany's bubbly side. The girl makes her laugh really.

"Hey, San. How was your date with my cousin?" Quinn asked with that malicious grin in her face while watching TV. She and Brittany were going out for two days now, Quinn knows about that coz Brittany's always stopping by to fetch her.

"Excuse me? It's not a date!"

"Well, from the looks of it, it is."

"Really, Quinn? I'm not into that, remember? Besides, I think she's straight too." She said in a defensive tone.

"I have an awesome gaydar and I'm definitely telling you that she's not that straight."

Santana eyed her a curious look, "Have you asked her?"

"Nope." Quinn smiled. "I mean, I just know."

Santana laughed at her, "You know Quinn, ever since you admitted to yourself that you're gay, you always think that everyone around you are gay. That's why I don't believe in your so called gaydar."

Quinn throw a pillow to her face, "You're rude!"

Santana throw the pillow back to her, "You know it's true, and besides, I just enjoyed being with her company… as a friend. Like you and me."

"Oh really, we'll see. I think you're playing with fire, San. If you want to play fire, well why not just play it with me. You know you want me." Quinn said while batting her eyelashes to her.

Santana laughed heartily. "Q, you're gross." So, here's the thing, she and Quinn were always making their flirty comments with each other, just like when she's with Brittany, so technically, it doesn't mean a thing to her if Brittany flirt around with her. I mean, Santana is a natural flirt. It's her nature. She can flirt with guys and with her friend who are girls, but not with other girls. Just her friends.

"Come give me a kiss San. Mwah mwah." Quinn said pouting her lips in her direction.

"Oh stop it Q! You're crazy." She giggled. Then she stands up and left her blonde friend throwing teasing marks at her.

But as soon as Santana climb upstairs in her bedroom, she opened her laptop again and continues to search movies which have lesbian content in it. She started downloading from the internet the TV series "The L word". Now she's going to watch the first episode. It's just out of curiosity, she mentally told herself.

Santana doesn't really want to come but Quinn forced her into it. Quinn said that she desperately wanted for her to come to this party, they were Quinn's friends back from high school, they were all girls, and it made Santana uneasy about going. She'd rather stay in her room; secretly watch her recent favourite TV series, The L word, which apparently Quinn knows nothing about.

But the moment Brittany came at the party, her mood enlightened. Brittany was so damn sexy with her tight leather jeans and V-neck sleeveless top. She unconsciously licked her lower lip as she eyed her in the front door.

"Hey!" she said. "I never thought you would come. I'm so glad you're here. I'm getting pretty bored to be honest." She whispered as Brittany sat beside her.

"You look amazing Santana." Brittany commented. Santana was wearing a tight-fitting above the knee dress. Her curves were evidently showed.

"You too, Brit." She smiled and blushed with the way Brittany looked at her.

"Hey! Brit! San! Come over here. We're playing spin the bottle." Quinn called and literally pulled them from the sofa.

They sit on the floor, with Brittany and Quinn beside her. She knows the rule about this game. Whoever the bottle pointed to, either side ways, those two will kiss. So, its kindda made her uneasy knowing that she's straight and all of them were girls, for God's sake! But she decided to play along; anyway, it's just a game.

So Santana saw the two girls kissing, and it made her throat dry just by watching. She remembered all of the kissing scenes in her favourite TV series, and she admit, really admit, that it turned her on.

The bottle spin and spin but Santana's turn never came; Quinn had a couple of kissing partner, while she and Brittany didn't have one. The reason, Brittany was always excusing herself when the bottle spin, like going to the bathroom, drink water, or a phone call, just like that. So Brittany's turn never came.

She's a little drunk when the bottle pointed at her and Brittany who was just arriving from the bathroom, she saw Brittany smile widened as she sit beside her.

"Are you ready?" asked Brittany.

"Ready as you are, Brit." She whispered. Anyway, it's just a simple 5 second kiss. What would go wrong right?

Brittany cupped her chin, and leaned towards her lips partly slighted, while her lips were fully closed. She closed her eyes, waiting for Brittany's lips to touch hers. And so it did, she felt the world stop spinning as Brittany parted her lips with her tongue which she immediately accepted. She let her tongue fight against Brittany's tongue. And her lips move mirroring Brittany's. She reached out for the blonde's head and pulled her against her thus deepening the kiss. She swear she heard at the back of her mind that the others are telling them that 5 seconds is over, but they still continue kissing each other not minding them. All her attention is on Brittany's lips pressed into hers.


	6. Chapter 6 you owe me twice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews. About the tenses, yeah, I admit, I'm kindda switching it from present to past. I'm sorry for that. My mistake. =) English is not my first language, so forgive me if I made mistakes, tenses, grammars anything. Thanks for telling me, Lydia. I appreciate it. About the updates, I will try harder next time to update 2 chapters, but right now, I'm still kindda busy in my work, I'm a nurse by the way, so the only chance I could continue writing is when I finished my 12-hours night shift. So, it's really difficult for me coz I need time to sleep. But atleast I can write 1 chapter everyday, to make us all happy, right? As much as you like updates, I like more reviews too! Tnx for reading my story, hope you enjoy this one! =) plus: if you want to follow me on twitter, I'm Raine_zeik there… I would love to get to know you all… =)

Chapter 6

Brittany suck Santana's lower lips; she savour the taste of Santana's lips moving against her. They were doing an open mouth kiss and she doesn't mind if this kiss takes longer than expected. She also doesn't mind people around her watching them. They kiss passionately until they run out of breath, and it really felt so damn good. Santana is absolutely a good kisser.

When they pulled away, she opens her eyes slowly. The way Santana smile to her make her heart beats faster. She really wants to do that again in private.

"Best. Kiss. Ever." Santana barely whisper to her, her breath fanning Brittany's face. "You're totally hot!" And then Santana passed out infront of her.

"Hey!" she said, worried, while cupping Santana's face with her hands.

Then Quinn lean towards Santana, getting her to lie down on the sofa. "She's just drunk. She's always been like this. Whenever she drinks too much, she suddenly passed out, and then sleeps soundly. It's just so her."

"Oh." Brittany said as she sees how Quinn takes care of Santana, she feels a tinge of jealousy, and she can't help it. She knew that Quinn is gay, and Santana being with her in the same house, wondering at first if they were a couple but luckily they're not. In fact, Santana, as Santana said, she is straight. Well, now she's having doubts because of the way she responded to their kiss earlier.

"I'll take care of her," she managed to say. Quinn gave her a curious look. "I mean, you can't leave the party now. So, I'll drive her home."

"Uhm… okay," she saw Quinn's hesitation at first, "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Yeah. Definitely. She's safe with me, Quinn." She said sincerely.

"Okay. Grab her purse, her keys are there." Quinn said. "Drive safely, Brit."

"Yeah. Just enjoy the party." She said smiling.

Quinn tried to wake Santana up, "Hey San. Wake up. Brittany will drive you home, okay?"

But Santana did not wake up, she sees how Quinn pinch Santana's nose so hard that Santana open her eyes and grab Quinn's wrist. "What the hell, Q?" she said, half-awake.

"Well, atleast, she's awake now. I've always does that everytime she passes out" Quinn chuckled, "Now Brit, grab her shoulders and help her stand up."

She follows Quinn's order. _Quinn definitely knows Santana. _With that thought, she sort of envied their 'relationship'.

Inside Santana's house…

She's carefully holding on to Santana while she walks her into her bedroom upstairs. Santana's forearm in her right shoulder while her right hand encircling Santana's waist. Santana, however, giggle onto nothing in particular while mumbling something she can't understand. When they reach Santana's bedroom, Santana almost run towards her bed taking Brittany with her, they both fell down in Santana's bed. Brittany on top of Santana. They were both staring at each other, and then Santana suddenly pulled her, kissing her fully on her mouth. Her whole body shivers and hungrily kisses Santana back, letting her full weight go down with Santana's body. Santana moaned in her mouth, and Brittany felt hot all over. She moaned helplessly when she felt Santana's hand grabbing her behind towards Santana's front. She left Santana's lips just to kiss the girl's neck, making wet kisses all over Santana's right ear too. She came back for the girl's luscious lips after that. They kiss and kiss and kiss… until Brittany can't hold on much longer, she's about to strip Santana's dress while kissing the girl's lips when… she felt that Santana's lips stop moving. She opens her eyes and groans out loud when she saw Santana's head drop on the side. Meaning Santana fell asleep on her. "God, this is so frustrating! Ugh!" she still tries to wake her up while kissing her lips again, but Santana is still sleeping.

Frustrated, Brittany rolls over and lays her back on the bed beside Santana, staring at the ceiling, and then she murmurs, "This is so unfair." She stares at the girl beside her who is now sleeping soundly, "Santana Lopez, you owe me twice now." she said smiling.

"Hey Brit! You're still here?" Quinn asked Brittany when she saw her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Where's Santana?"

"Oh hi Quinn! Good morning!" she said cheerfully, "Santana? Still sleeping. I'm making her breakfast. Is it okay?"

Quinn walks towards her with that serious look on her face. "Brit, we need to talk."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"It's about Santana." Brittany stops whatever she's doing and turned to Quinn. "Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Then when she did not answer, "Are you gay?" Quinn asked again.

Brittany looks directly at her cousin's eyes. "Yes. Aren't you too?" this is the first time she said out loud that she's gay. She had been hiding inside the closet ever since.

"Yeah. Me either." Quinn sigh before continuing, "But Brit, Santana is not gay. She may be a flirt sometimes but it's just her personality. I don't want you to get hurt in the end."

"I know." She knew that already, but Santana confuses her with her actions, especially what had happened last night. That was intense, not to mention super-hot!

"I saw you both kissed last night. I knew there was something in there, but Brit, you should know that she's on a drunken state. She can kiss anyone by that time, even me, if we were given the chance."

Brittany head snap, she realized something as she stares at her cousin. "Are you in love with Santana?"

Quinn's eyes widen in shock. "No. Of course not!" she denies.

"It seems to me that you're in love with your bestfriend."

"I'm not inlove with Santana. You are." Quinn shot back.

Brittany was about to open her mouth to answer back at Quinn when they heard Santana coming down from the stairs. She's wearing a white shorts and a sleeveless top. "Good morning!" Santana greeted both of them while touching both her temples. Brittany can tell that she's having a headache.

Brittany saw how Santana kisses Quinn in her cheek. Quinn, on the other hand, blushed at the gesture of Santana. Actually it's a normal routine for the two, as Brittany recalled. This is the morning routine of Santana and Quinn, as she witnessed for the past few days, but this is the first time she saw Quinn blushed.

"You're early today Brit?" Santana said, noticing the food on the table, "Hey Q! You prepared all this? What's gotten into you?"

_She didn't forget what happen last night, did she? _Brittany thought. "Actually Santana, I slept here last night. And I woke up early to make you breakfast."

"Oh." Santana said, "Thanks Brit. That's sweet of you."

"Did you remember what happen last night?" she boldly asked. She saw Quinn's panicking eyes as she asked Santana.

She noticed Santana stopped, trying to remember things. Then she felt like her whole world torn apart as she heard Santana say, "Nope. I'm so drunk. I can't remember anything."

"_Shit! Just my luck!"_ Brittany thought.


	7. Chapter 7 100 straight?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update, just kindda busy lately. I hope I didn't disappoint you coz I didn't update fast this time. Really sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though there's minimal Brittana interactions. But hey, there's Quinn ryt? Well, I've been reading several fanfics about brittana and heya, and god, they were all good, and I like Dianna/Quinn being the all supportive friend of Naya/Santana. I absolutely like Quinn here in my fanfic. **

**If I may ask? Do you or do you not like Santana/Brittany/Quinn love triangle here? Please post comments/reviews. Thanks! **

CHAPTER 7

SANTANA knew exactly what Brittany is talking about. But she can't let the girl know that she remembered every detail of the kiss they shared. She's drunk, yeah, but she remembered what happen even though the images were kind of blurred because of her drunken state. She remembered how she boldly kissed Brittany in her own bed. She can't accept the fact that she liked kissing this particular girl. She just can't. The reason? She's fucking straight right? That's not a question. Santana is straight. Period.

So she act normally infront of Brittany and Quinn, like nothing happened. They're having their breakfast which Brittany prepared. There's an uncomfortable silence between the three of them.

Santana broke the silence, "So Quinn, How's Sam? I haven't seen him lately."

Quinn eyed Brittany as she speaks, "Yeah. He's kindda busy right now, but when he called me yesterday, he said that he will come and visit us here one of these days."

"Glad to hear that," Santana said then she turn to Brittany, "Sam doesn't have a girlfriend right now, right Brit?" she said smiling.

Brittany swallowed first then smiled, "Nope. He's single right now. You can totally hooked up, San. You look good together." She said smiling.

"I know right?" she giggles and notice that Quinn is raising her eyebrows at her, giving her a death glare. "Q, what?"

"You're impossible." Quinn blurts out.

Santana play dumb, "Oh, someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed." She laugh.

Then Brittany stands, "Hey, I need to go. I remembered I have things to do."

"Okay. Bye Brit! Thanks for the breakfast." Santana try to brighten up the mood but fail miserably.

"I'll drive you home." Quinn said to Brittany. Brittany nodded. "Bye San." She smiles at the girl.

"Bye Brit." Santana said smiling too.

QUINN drives her home. An awkward silence between them. Brittany doesn't want to talk first, she was so down, and she can't believe what happened earlier. Santana doesn't remember a damn thing! And it frustrated her a lot, especially when the topic of Sam had been brought out.

"Brit," Quinn started, "Talk to me. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Quinn." She whispered.

"You're wrong. There is. I saw your reaction earlier with Santana. I just, well, that kind of reaction seems familiar to me." Brittany looked at her, and then Quinn continued, "Santana was my first girl crush back then. I know I am straight until Santana came along. I was just mesmerized by her pretty face and awesome body. She's also sweet and definitely took care of me. That's when I realized that I like her more than a friend." Quinn paused then continued, "But she's straight, really straight Brit. She dated a lot of guys then, and I dated a lot of guys too just to hide my special feelings for her."

"Do you still like her?" Brittany asked, afraid of what Quinn might say. As much as she likes Santana, she will back down for Quinn. Even though it will hurt like hell.

Quinn looked her directly into her eyes, "You're asking me if I like her still? No, Brit. I've forgotten my feelings for her a long time ago. I accepted the fact that it's better for us to become friends. I don't want to lose her as a friend, Brit." Then she continued again, "I don't want you to get hurt like me. Santana likes Sam. You had witnessed that earlier."

Brittany nodded sadly, "Yeah."

IT'S BEEN a week since Santana saw Brittany; the girl wasn't home when she visited the Fabray's house with Sam. She missed Brittany so badly. How many times she was tempted to text the girl for the past week? She can't even count it with her fingers. She wanted to ask Quinn about the girl, but she literally stopped herself everytime.

"Hey Q! What's up?" she greeted as she sits beside Quinn on the couch.

"Hey." Quinn greeted back. She didn't give her a glance coz she's busy watching TV.

"I just wanted to ask you about Brittany."

Quinn gave her a sideway glance, "What about her?"

"Well, I haven't seen her lately, and I was just wondering what she's doing, you know. I kindda missed her." Santana made her voice sound natural so that Quinn won't suspect.

"Really? Why don't you text her?"

"Yeah. I think I might do that. Invite her to come over, right?"

"Yeah. You should. But San…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lead Brittany on."

"What?" Santana gave a curious look at Quinn.

"You know exactly what I was talking about."

"Uhm.." Santana was speechless.

"When you're drunk, you passed out, that's natural for you. But you're not the kind of person who doesn't remember anything that happened on your drunken state."

Santana head snapped, "What did Brittany told you?"

"She didn't tell me anything, San. I just know that there's something happened between the two of you when you got home after the party."

"Oh. Fuck." She cursed under her breath.

"You fucked her?" Quinn's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Of course not! I didn't fuck her, Q!" she exclaimed. "Why would I do that? You know damn well that I'm straight!"

Quinn calmed her nerves down then she caught Santana's wrist and forced her friend to look at her directly in the eyes, "Are you sure you're really 100% straight, San?"


	8. Chapter 8 New Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really really sorry for not updating soon. It's just that I'm so busy this past week. And I got sick too. brittana100, normally I'm updating every day, but I really got so busy after I wrote chapter 7 that's why it took me almost 1 week to update a new chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate all of it. By the way, I really loved glee last Tuesday and it sucks to wait for jan31 for the next episode. Cnt wait for 'smooth criminal' by Santana nxt ep!**

**Enjoy reading! **

CHAPTER 8

The question haunted Santana when she got back in her room. She knew damn well that she's straight, but how can a simple question made her mind go upside down. She remembered her firm answer to Quinn earlier.

""_Are you sure you're really 100% straight, San?"_

"_You're kidding right?" she said smiling trying to think of an answer. It's just a yes or a no. But how come she felt it so hard to answer?_

"_I am asking you. Answer me honestly, San." Quinn was indeed serious._

_She breathed deeply. "Yes, Q… I am straight." She answered back looking directly into her bestfriend's eyes._

"_100%?" Quinn asked back._

"_Yeah. 110%." She answered confidently._

Now that she's alone in her room, she asked herself over and over again, is she straight? Yes. 100%? _Uhmm.. next question please._

BRITTANY spent most of the week moving out of the Fabray's house. Her bestfriend from London came to pursue her singing career here in L.A. and they decided to rent a house and move in together. The house was nice and very comfy. She asked Rachel, her bestfriend, if it's okay to use the basement down as her paint room. Rachel agreed knowing her passion for arts. Well, aside from dancing of course.

She was in the basement when she heard Rachel calling her name. "What now, Rache?" she didn't want to sound irritated but she still sounds like it. When she's painting, she doesn't want to be disturbed, and Rachel indeed knows that.

And then she heard Rachel coming down from the stairs into the basement, she was awfully disturbed, "Bloody Hell Rachel Berry! I told you not to disturb me when I'm painting!"

"Oh, sorry Brit."

_Bloody hell! _She turned her head from the side of her canvass and there she saw the girl who's been haunting her since the day she first saw her.

"Santana."

"Yeah. Hi." Santana said, "Sorry to disturb you, I think I have to go."

"No. Don't go." She said, pleading with her eyes. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I'm normally like this when I'm painting." She cursed herself for not being so decent infront of Santana. She tied her hair in a messy bun, hair falling down from the side of her face. Paint all over her hands and face, she looked like a mess.

"You look cute with all the paint in your face." The girl giggled infront of her. "And I love it when you said Bloody hell" she mimicked her accent.

She laughed. "So, what made you come here?"

She saw the uneasiness in Santana's eyes instantly. "Oh, it's just that I miss you."

Brittany's eyes widened, she felt butterflies in her stomach instantly. They haven't seen each other in a while. She knew that Santana was dating Sam for the past week, that's why she made it a point that she won't see them together when Santana visited the Fabray's house.

She knew now that Santana is straight. And what happened between them that night was a mistake. But Santana coming over and saying that she misses her confused her again.

Anyway, she answered back, "Yeah, I've been very busy lately."

Santana walked towards her, "I'm sorry Brit."

"For what?"

"For… Uhmm… leading you on?" Santana said it as if reading her expression carefully. "I know exactly what happened that night. I was drunk but I knew what happened between us. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

_Oh shit! This is embarrassing! Put up a straight face, Brittany! Don't show her that you're hurting! _"You mean the kiss?" she chuckled, "I completely forgot all of that."

"You forgot already?"

"Yeah. That was nothing. I mean, it was nice. But it doesn't mean anything. And San, you did not lead me on." She smiled, trying so hard to put up a mask on her face.

"Oh. That's good to know, I was so worried that you got pissed because I pretended to forgot what happened that night."

Brittany laughed. "Why would I be pissed, San?"

"I don't know, I just thought." Santana smiled at her.

Then they heard Rachel coming downstairs, she whispered to Santana, "Don't bring that conversation up when Rachel comes, she's a really really jealous girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Santana repeated.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" then Rachel came. She winked at her bestfriend and mouthed, _"I will explain later" _when Santana was not looking. So she caught Rachel's hand, pulled her and gave her bestfriend a peck in the lips. Then she turned around to Santana and said, "I know you met earlier before you came down here, this is Rachel Berry, my girlfriend," she pressed Rachel hands subtly.


	9. Chapter 9 Distracted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here it is, to make up with the times I haven't updated fast. =) I'm so happy with ur reviews, keep it coming please, they totally inspired me to update fast.. **

**Now here it is, chapter 9, enjoy! =)**

CHAPTER 9

"YOU never told me that you had a girlfriend, Brittany." Santana said trying so hard to smile at Rachel.

Rachel took her hand, "Hello again, I'm Rachel, her girlfriend. Well, I understand if she hasn't told you before, we're on a break then and now we're together again."

"Oh. That's nice. You look good together." Santana said, looking directly at Brittany's eyes. Hoping that she hid well the disappointment in her eyes, or rather the jealousy in her eyes.

"I have to fix dinner sweetie," Rachel said to Brittany then turned to her, "Santana, have dinner with us."

She immediately refuse, "oh no! Sam and I have plans for the night."

"Sam? Brittany's cousin?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. We're sort of… dating."

"Yes Rache. They look good together." Brittany said repeating what she said earlier about her and Rachel.

"Thanks. So, I've got to go." Santana said turning around.

Brittany catches up, "I'll walk you outside." Then Santana nodded.

They were silent for a moment as they headed towards the door. They were near her car when she spoke, "So, we're still friends right?"

Brittany smiled, "Of course. Who told you we weren't?"

"Well, you have Rachel, and I don't want her to get jealous of me." She said while looking down at her shoes.

"She won't." Brittany said. "Besides, we're friends, and she knows your dating my cousin."

"Yeah. You're right." Santana smiled and opened her car door. "I really miss hanging out with you, Brit."

"Me too."

"And you look cute while painting," Santana chuckled.

She saw Brittany blushed, "Really?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. So, when do I get to be your masterpiece?"

Brittany laughed nervously, "You mean painting you naked?"

Santana laughed heartily, "Yeah. Naked. I owe you right?"

"Right. Maybe Saturday?"

"Saturday. It's a date." Santana winked then started her car and left.

"OKAY WHAT the fuck is that all about?"

"Stop overreacting, Rache." She said, her mind not entirely focused at her bestfriend. She can't help but to think about Santana's naked body which she will paint on Saturday. She can't wait!

"Earth to Brittany! Hey!" Rachel tugged her arm. "Can you explain to me what happened in the basement? Please start with you kissing me on the lips, and I have to react on that, it's so gross. It's just like kissing my sister."

"It was just a peck on the lips!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. So you start explaining everything to me now why did you do that?"

Brittany started to explain. "I like Santana a lot. And she's straight."

Rachel reached her hand, "And?" urging her to continue more with the details.

"She's nice. We flirted. We spent a lot of time together, we kissed."

"Wait, I thought she's straight?" Rachel gave her a confuse look.

"Yeah. She is. We just kissed because she's drunk at that time. And it was a stupid spin-the-bottle game."

"And then?"

"I drove her home, and we kissed on her bed, then when the scene got heated, she slept on me."

Rachel didn't bother to hide her laughter, "Oh, you must have been an awful kisser."

Brittany didn't get offended, she also laughed with her, "No I'm not! Anyway, the next morning she acted like nothing happened, she said she didn't remember anything, and she brought Sam in the conversation which got me pissed. And then we haven't seen each other in a while."

"That's why she came here to visit you?"

"Well, yeah. And tell me that she's sorry coz she pretended to forgot everything that night and she's sorry for leading me on." Brittany said with a weak smile, "That's why I had this stupid idea to pretend that you're my girlfriend, just to save my pride."

"Now I got it. So we're like pretending we're lovers right?"

"Yeah. In front of Santana." She said hoping that Rachel would support her. "You've got to help me."

"Of course I'll help you. Hmmmm… you know what Brit? She's into you."

"Who?"

"Santana." Rachel said beaming.

"How could you say that? She's fucking straight!" Brittany exclaimed. She doesn't want to have hopes anyway.

"Yeah she is straight." Then Brittany looks down, "For now" Rachel continued.

Brittany looks up to Rachel with sparkling eyes. "You think so? I hope you're right, Rache."

SAM'S lips were all over Santana's neck but she wasn't turn on. They were making out for about half an hour now, but still she can't feel anything. She was faking a moan just to keep Sam satisfied. Sam's lips were back on her lips again, and she felt Sam's hands trying to get her blouse off her, but she stopped him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Let's take things slow." She knew Sam was disappointed, she can tell it in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Santana? You're always pushing me off."

She got up from the bed, "I just… It's just that I want to take it slow. I'm sorry."

Sam held her hand, "I'm sorry for being so fast, Santana. You're just so hot. I can't help myself."

She smiled, "I know." She chuckled. "I have to go now, Sam."

"Right. I'll take you home now."

It's unfair for Sam, Santana knows that, but she can't help it. While kissing him, she can't take her mind off Brittany's face and lips. Now that Brittany isn't single, she can't help but felt a little tinge of jealousy.

"Hey Q!" she greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey. You're back. So, how's your date with Sam?"

"It was nice."

"Nice…?"

"Yeah. Hey, I went to Brittany's house earlier. You didn't tell me that she's living in with her girlfriend?" she said.

Quinn gave her a curious glance, "Girlfriend? Who?"

"A girl name Rachel Berry."

"I've heard her name from Brittany, but I didn't know that she's her girlfriend."

"Well, apparently they're back together again." Santana couldn't hide his distaste.

Quinn eyed her, "Are you jealous?"

"Wait, what? Why will I be jealous?" she exclaimed.

"You look jealous. I thought you're straight? And you're not gay for Brit?"

"I am straight. And I'm not jealous okay?" she's getting irritated now, Quinn knows her too well. It's a matter of time before Quinn will discover all about her feelings for Brittany. But wait, what exactly does she feels for Brittany S. Pierce? And is she ready to get naked in front of Brittany on Saturday?


	10. Chapter 10 Busted

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey! Sorry again for the late update, I promise, more reviews the sooner I update. So please review review and review. **

**I have something to say, I can't say this on my facebook account coz "I'm still in the closet" although I really wanted this to be my status message. That's why I told to myself that I will just share this to all of you, my readers…**

**Well, last night, I was inserting an IV cannula to a baby, (I'm a nurse and I worked in Neonatal Intensive Care Unit), the veins of the baby was very difficult to find, and then blah blah, I found one, so, shoot, the IV site was good but then, my iphone rang, and I heard Naya Rivera's voice singing SANTA BABY, my ringtone of course, I got distracted really, I wasn't exaggerating or something, I was just mesmerized by her voice. (Every time there's someone calling me, it took me few seconds to answer my phone coz I want to hear Santana's voice longer.) and so, I got distracted and then, voila! The IV cannula was out, and I had to look again for another vein. (lol, i really just want to share this moment to all of you. I am officially 110% addicted to Naya "Santana" Rivera..**

**Anyway, tnx for bearing with me, now enjoy,, please leave comments, and suggestions. I appreciate them. =)**

CHAPTER 10

BRITTANY was cooking in the kitchen when she heard the familiar voice from the door asking for her.

"Hi! Is Brittany home?"

She washed her hands before she went to the front door. "Hey Quinn! I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed. Just like Santana, it's been a while since she last saw her cousin. She became busy moving in her new apartment with Rachel. Speaking of Rachel, she noticed that her bestfriend was speechless in front of her cousin, which she immediately recognized based on her expression that Rachel was literally and boldly staring at her cousin. _Uh oh. Trouble. _She thought to herself as she placed her hands to Rachel's waist and slightly pinching her on the side. "Quinn, Meet my girlfriend, Rachel."

Rachel gave her a look; she smiled back and subtly pinched her again to remind her of their pretence.

"So you're my cousin's girlfriend that Santana was talking about. Nice to meet you, Rachel." Quinn offered her hand to Rachel which she immediately accepted.

"Uhm… yeah. I am. Brittany's girlfriend."

Brittany noticed that her friend is attracted to her cousin; she can't let that happen for the meantime, they were to act as lovers infront of Santana and Quinn, right? Brittany broke off the eye-duel between the two, "So Quinn, what brings you here?"

Then Quinn shifted her eyes from Rachel to her, "Yeah. About that, I just wanted to see you, to see the person you were moving in with?" then she eyed Rachel again. "I thought you're moving in with your bestfriend from London?"

"Yeah. Rachel is my bestfriend slash girlfriend. We broke up and now we're together again." She said as she held Rachel's hand.

"Oh. Good for you Brit." Then Quinn looked around, "wow! Your apartment is nice." Quinn admiringly stares at their apartment which was designed by Rachel.

While her cousin was looking around their apartment, she gave Rachel a warning stare and whispered in a very very low voice, "What do you think you're doing? You're ruining our pretence. I thought you're going to help me with this?"

"But you didn't tell me that you have a very beautiful cousin!" Rachel whispered back. "Is she gay?"

Brittany was hesitant to answer, then took a deep breath. "Yeah she is. But she's inlove with Santana okay? Well, she said she WAS inlove with her. Santana is her bestfriend. And Santana is straight, as I have told you."

Then they stopped whispering to each other when Quinn came closer to them.

"This is really nice, and you have an underground basement. So nice."

Rachel answered, "Yeah. Brittany made it her own paint room."

"Can I see it?" Quinn asked, but instead of asking permission to her, she's asking permission to Rachel.

It feels like she's the third person in this conversation as Rachel agreed and offered to accompany Quinn down the basement. But before that, Rachel whispered again to Brittany away from Quinn's ears, "Santana is definitely straight if she's not falling even a little bit for your gorgeous cousin." She said smirking at her which made Brittany frown.

They were having dinner when Brittany noticed the eye-sex between Rachel and Quinn. It was awkward for her part knowing they were on pretence infront of her cousin. She reached out under the table to pinch the thigh of Rachel who was sitting next to her.

Rachel gave her an innocent look. She gave her a glare instead. Then she froze when Quinn started laughing heartily. Rachel seems to enjoy hearing her cousin burst into laughter although they both don't know why the hell her cousin is laughing like that.

"Oh. God! I'm sorry, I just can't stop laughing." Quinn said in between laughter. "Cut it out already!"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked, her brows furrowed.

"You both sucks in acting, you know that?" Quinn said as she stopped laughing. "I know that you both are not in a relationship." Brittany's jaw dropped. "I just want to see for myself how far you're gonna get going on your little act, Brit."

Rachel interrupted her as she was about to speak, "Hey, it was her idea."

She glared at her bestfriend then turn to face Quinn, "How did you know? I'm sure were good at acting like lovers, Santana believed it, right?"

"Oh yeah, she believes it alright. But I don't."

Brittany became nervous, her eyes mirrored her emotions.

Quinn continued as if sensing her emotions, "Don't worry, Brit. I haven't told Santana. And I will keep it a secret if you just answer my questions."

Brittany gulped nervously, "Okay."

"Why pretend?"

Rachel answered for her, "To save her pride."

"Why would you do that, Brit?" Quinn asked, not taking her eyes away from her.

She swallowed hard before answering, "Well, uhm.. Santana came here and apologized to me for what happened that night, she said she hadn't forgotten everything that happened, the kiss and everything, and then she apologized for leading me on."

"She what? Apologized for what happened? How stupid of her." Quinn mumbled.

"Yeah, she only made things worse for me, it's better if she did not apologized about it, you know." Then she continued, "Then I had this stupid idea to drag Rachel into this. Just to show that I wasn't interested in her."

"But the truth is, SHE really likes her, head over heels." Rachel interrupted then received a death glare from Brittany. Rachel and Quinn laughed in unison at her reaction.

"You are really inlove with my bestfriend, Brit." Quinn stated.

"I am not! I just like her. A crush maybe but not love. Love is a strong word, you know." She said defensively.

But then her iphone rang, the picture of Santana popped out on the screen. Santana is calling. Suddenly, her heart beats faster, Santana is calling her. She looked over at Quinn as if asking permission for her to answer the call. Then Quinn nodded and smiled. She picked up her phone on the dining table and answered it.

"Hey."

It's so nice to hear Santana's voice again, "Hey," she answered back.

"We're… I mean, tomorrow, Saturday. We still have the same plans, right?"

Her eyes brighten instantly. She had to stand up and leave the kitchen just so she can hide her smile from Quinn and Rachel. "Yeah. My place. 8:00 P.M."

"Okay." Then a brief silence on the other line. "uhm, Brit, I never done this before. I'm kindda nervous and excited, to be honest."

She blinked before answering, erasing her thoughts of Santana naked infront of her. "Don't be. I'm a professional. Just for the sake of art.."

"Yeah. Can't wait for tomorrow. This should turn out good, you know. Or else. " Santana said laughing as she cut her sentence purposely.

"Or else what?" she asked, smiling too.

"It will be the other way around."

"What?" she asked but then she heard Santana laugh again and she can't help but admire her hearty laughter.

"See you tomorrow night Brit."

"Hey! You haven't answered my question, what do you mean by that?"

Santana laughed again, "Tomorrow, Brittany. Bye." Then Santana ended the call.

Brittany couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face as she got back in the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11 Naked Santana

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for all the reviews I received. I'm so happy that you continued reading this story. I think this chapter is my favorite, hope it will be your favorite too. Coz this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hope I get more reviews on this one.. =)**

**Do you know wetpaint entertainment website? Coz u know, our very own Brittany and Santana were now competing against damon and elena in the semi-final rounds in the most hottest tv couples, and sad to say, BRITTANA is losing over DELENA. I mean I love Damon and elena as a couple coz I'm also addicted to vampire diaries. But I really wanted Brittana to win over them. So maybe if they won, then, we can have the brittana kiss we've all been waiting for right? So please vote for them, we need more votes.. **.com/network/articles/vote-for-tvs-hottest-couple

**Know what, while I was writing this chapter, I searched for Naya Rivera's hot magazine pics over the internet. It can help with your imagination if you looked over the pictures, and really, she's so hot! **

CHAPTER 11

SATURDAY NIGHT…

Brittany stopped her tracks before opening the front door; she took a deep breath first and maintained her composure. This will be a long night. And she should act professionally to Santana. She should maintain her blank expression while painting, she can do this.

She opened the door, and there she was, Santana Lopez, gorgeous as ever.

"Hey Brit!" Santana greeted her then kissed her on the cheek. She was speechless as she inhaled Santana's scent. So mesmerizing.

She smiled, able to hide her emotions, "Exactly on time."

"Of course," Santana grinned at her which made her heart melt.

"Come in. I prepared dinner. Do you want to eat first before I paint you?"

Santana heartily laughed, "Nah, I think you should paint me first coz I don't want my tummy to grow bigger when I'm full."

Brittany laughed too, "Ok, let's get down to business then." Then they headed down to the basement.

* * *

><p>SANTANA admiringly stared at Brittany's painting. The blonde really has a talent, and she was impressed really. She looked at the girl who was busy preparing her things which she needed for the painting. She was really beautiful, she was wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt with her hair tied up.<p>

"You're such an amazing painter, Brit." She commented which made the blonde turned to look at her.

"Thanks. I hope I won't disappoint you when I finished your painting."

"You won't." she said, "So, in this painting, am I really naked? I mean I know I will be naked but… I just don't know how to pose for you."

She heard Brittany chuckle, "Let's start getting your clothes off." Then she felt her cheeks burning, as they stared at each other's eyes. She slowly started to remove her leather jacket while not breaking eye contact with Brittany.

"Uhmm.. San, there's a bathroom in the corner; I think you should take your clothes off there. I also bought a robe for you to put it on."

"Oh!" she stopped removing her jacket, "Okay. You didn't say so." She smiled while trying to hide her embarrassment. Brittany smiled too, then turned her back away from her, and continued to prepare her paintbrush and canvass. She went to the bathroom and scolded herself for being so eager to remove her clothes infront of Brittany.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY took a deep breath when she heard Santana closed the bathroom door. She was mesmerized by Santana, this girl was making her shiver and it's killing her not being able to touch her and feel her. Not being able to be the one who will remove her clothes for her.<p>

She heard the bathroom door opened, _oh my god, this is it! _"Just sit in the sofa while I'm still preparing." She said not looking at her or even giving her a glance. She knew that if she did give her a glance, she would do nothing but just fucking stare at her. So better yet, prepare everything first before the big moment.

"I'm nervous, Brit." She heard Santana said. Then she gave her a glance behind the big canvass she prepared.

Then she saw her, still with her robe on. She saw how nervous she was; she can't even look at her directly. That's when she started walking towards her.

"Hey, do you really wanna do this?" she sits beside her, and turned Santana's face to her. "I mean, we can cancel this whole thing if you want to."

"No, it's not like that. I don't want to cancel this. It's just that, I don't know why I'm nervous, I feel stupid." She shook her head.

"Hush Santana, you're not stupid, it's just that this is your first time and…"

Santana stopped her, "It's not my first time to go naked with someone."

"Yeah. I know." She knows what Santana was talking about. Of course, she got naked with her boyfriends, maybe even with Sam. Somewhat she felt jealous.

"I don't feel sexy at all." Santana blurted out.

"What? Are you kidding? You're sexy as hell, Santana. You can even pose for a men's magazine." She exclaimed then she saw Santana's eyes smiling at her.

"You're overreacting, Brit." Santana giggled at her.

"No, I'm not. Anyway, let's get started." She motioned Santana to stand. "I will fix your hair. A little more seductive." Then Santana combed her hair with her hands, "Yeah, that's right. Okay, you're ready now."

"How about this robe? Should I take it off now?"

"Take it off when I told you so." Brittany winked at her then went back to her place behind the canvass.

While painting Santana, still with her robe on, she focused on the girl's perfect face. They're literally staring at each other. Brittany painted every single details of her beautiful face. She unconsciously licked her lower lip when she began to focus on Santana's lips. She remembered the time she had kissed those delicious lips, and it feels like heaven.

Now it's time for the real thing. "San, you can take it off now." She softly said, as she never took her eyes away from Santana.

She stared at her as Santana slowly take her robe off her shoulders, Brittany's mouth went dry as she saw Santana's perfectly rounded breast. _Bloody hell! She's breathtakingly sexy! _She watched as the robe went down on Santana's feet. Santana was wearing a black bikini, and she stopped herself at the urge to remove that fucking panties off the girl.

"I hope that it's okay that I kept my panties on." Santana said, smirking at her.

_Fucking tease! _Brittany thought to herself. She knows that Santana knows what she was doing to her. "Yeah. No worries." Was all she can managed to say.

Brittany never felt hotter in her whole life until this day came; the girl was a torture to her. Her hands were trembling, she can't paint anymore. Luckily, Santana can't see her while she struggle to paint. The girl was smiling at her seductively, like tempting her. She can't concentrate! She just can't! She unconsciously dropped her paintbrush.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asked, noticed that she dropped her paintbrush.

_Oh fuck! _She just can't help herself, she walked towards Santana who's staring at her wide-eyed, and whispered "I know you'll probably hate me but I can't stand it anymore." She pulled the girl and crushed her lips with hers. At first, she thought that Santana will push her and slapped her but instead, Santana pulled her even closer and kissed her with equal intensity. She felt Santana's arms around her neck, and she crashed Santana's naked body against her while kissing her passionately, tongues clashing against each other's mouth.

They both gasped for air when she left Santana's lips; instead she kissed Santana's neck and earned a moan from the girl. Santana's moan was music to her ears. She ran her tongue on the girl's ears and then she heard another torturing moan. Brittany went back to her lips again. She slowly pushed Santana's body to the sofa without breaking the kiss.

"Oh god." Santana moaned as Brittany went down for her breast. She sucked and licked her nipples like there's no tomorrow.

Santana's moan was priceless. Good thing that Rachel wasn't home, otherwise she would have heard Santana's breathless moans.

Brittany took her panties off while kissing Santana's breast continuously, and she almost shivered when she felt in her fingertips how wet Santana was.

"Oh fuck. Brit! Oh… uhm.. oh!" Santana said between moans, as Brittany touched her most sensitive part.

Brittany let her kisses trailed down within Santana's body, to her bellybutton and then to the girl's inner thighs. She lifted Santana's thighs and put them in her shoulders as she started to give wet kisses in Santana's center.

"Brit! Oh shit!" Santana moaned. "Oh fuck!" she heard Santana's breathing become faster as she felt the girl's hand on the back of her head. "Faster please. Oh shit. Brit please… oh!" Brittany followed her as she moved her lips and tongue faster between Santana's thighs.

She felt Santana's body shivered as she climaxed.

Brittany was pleased at herself as she went up to capture Santana's lips again.

"You like that?" she whispered between kisses.

Santana suddenly felt tired, whispered "Very." Then she smiled. "That. Was. Hot."


	12. Chapter 12 The day after

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh thank you very much for the amazing reviews I received from all of you. Special thanks to lileyfan1415 for continuously reading this story. I love it when you're summarizing every chapter. **

** The last chapter was really hot. I love writing that scene. I'm so happy that you found that chapter really H-O-T!**

** And to my friend "gennaeneg", I'm calling you through VIBER, you're phone is busy! Thanks anyway for your review, I know you're my no. 1 fan. Haha**

** And because you demand for it, here it is, chapter 12… please review. The more reviews I received, the sooner I update.. =) I promise! **

CHAPTER 12

SANTANA slowly opened her eyes, and then she felt someone besides her spooning her, arms wrapping her in a warm embrace. Then she remembered what happen last night in the basement. She just had the best fucking sex ever! And with a girl, for god's sake! How did that happened? How did she not able to stop herself from giving in? She literally gave her whole body to Brittany without questions. And she's a fucking girl! And she, oh my god! She even enjoyed it; it was the best sex ever!

Not moving from the bed, she looked around. They were not in the basement anymore; they were now sleeping on the bed not on the couch. This must be Brittany's room, she thought. How did she manage to sleep here last night? All she remembered was that she drifted to sleep after Brittany gave her the best orgasm ever.

She shivered at the thought. She immediately remembered the way Brittany showered her with kisses from top to bottom. The girl was an expert lover. She can't even compare her to all of the guys she had sex before. She was amazing in bed, literally.

And then Rachel, "the girlfriend" came across her mind, she imagined them together. And she felt jealous! Now, where did that come from? What happened with Brittany and her was just sex, a one-night stand right? No emotional involvement.

She slowly removed the arms wrapping her; she got out of bed slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake the blonde girl beside her. She put her clothes on, and tiptoed quietly.

"Leaving so early, San?"

She stopped her tracks, she was caught. She turns around to face Brittany who was now sitting on the bed, with a pout on her lips.

"Hey, good morning. I just didn't want to wake you, Brit." She smiled.

Brittany stood up and approached her, leaned on her and gave her a peck on the lips. She was caught off guard; the feeling of Brittany's lips against her made her knees felt like jelly.

"Uhmm… you have sweet lips, San." Brittany murmured.

Santana felt hot all over again, she knew that Brittany was tempting her to give in once more. She cleared her throat, "Brit, what happened last night was…"

Brittany cut her words, "Are you mad?"

Santana shook her head, "No. I'm not mad, Brit."

"Then what is it?"

"What happened last night was amazing. Even beyond amazing. But…"

"But what, San?"

Once again, Santana cleared her throat. "I'm not… I mean… I'm straight. And now, I'm confused." She lowered her head.

Brittany cupped her chin and forced her to look at her, "I know and I understand really. Sorry if I made you confused."

"It's not entirely your fault, Brit." Santana took a deep breath, "I think I just need to clear my head out. I'm so fucking confused." She shook her head. "I think I have to go."

Brittany nodded.

As Santana opened the door, she said, "Last night was really amazing." And then she left.

* * *

><p>"WHERE have you been, Santana? I'm so fucking worried about you!" Quinn shouted at her as she entered the house. "I've been calling you since last night but you're fucking phone was off the entire night!"<p>

"Sorry, Quinn. I didn't notice that my battery went out." She explained.

"Where were you exactly?"

She almost laughed at Quinn's reaction, "Now, you're acting like my mom, Q."

"I'm not joking, San. I was worried."

She smiled and hugged Quinn, kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry if I made you worried, Q."

Then Quinn pushed her, eyebrows rising, "You smell different."

"What? Do I smell bad?"

"No." then Quinn sniffed at her, "You smelled like… Brittany."

_Oh shit! _"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"What is that?" Quinn shoved away her jacket, "A kissmark?"

_Oh double shit! _"What?"

"Brittany did this? And don't you fucking deny it, Santana Lopez."

"No! Of course not!" she exclaimed. There's no way in hell, she's gonna tell Quinn about what happened between her and Brittany. "You're crazy, Q. Anyway, I have to go shower now."

Santana took a cold shower after her encounter with Quinn. She saw the 'marks' Quinn was talking about a while ago. A couple marks on her neck, between her breast, and on her shoulder. She looked down, and shivered when she saw two red marks on her inner thigh. She hated having this marks on her body before, but now? She can't help but smile as she stared at the marks that Brittany gave her body.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY stared at the door where Santana left. This is the first time she fell completely for a girl. She had her girlfriends before but they're all nothing compared to Santana. And besides, even though she knew that Santana is straight, that didn't stop her feelings towards the girl.<p>

Straight girls are a big no-no for Brittany. Well, until she met Santana Lopez. Santana who is straight, her cousin Quinn's bestfriend, and who's dating her other cousin Sam. She knew that Quinn also loved Santana before. Now, all three of them were crazy on this one particular girl. So complicated, right?

And then she heard her cellphone rang, thinking it's Santana, she immediately grabbed her phone on her bedside table. Just to be disappointed that it wasn't Santana on the phone, it's his cousin, Sam.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Brittany. Hey. How is my favorite cousin?" Sam answered back.

"I'm fine. How about you, my favorite cousin Sam?" then she laughed.

"Oh. Quinn will get jealous if she heard you say that infront of her." Sam chuckled on the other line.

"Right. Don't tell her." She giggled, "So, why did you call?"

"Yeah. About that. I have a problem. And I know that you can help me, coz you're always helping me."

"Why? What happened?" her voice filled with concern.

"I know you're expert when it comes to making girls fall for you, right?" Brittany laughed. "Yeah. Don't laugh at me."

"Okay. I'm not laughing." She stopped laughing but her eyes were smiling. "You're always having problems with girls, Sam. What's new about that?"

Back in London, Brittany always helped Sam when it comes to girls, like she was pretending to be Sam's girlfriend if her cousin decided to break up with his girl. And many other things. Too many times she had helped him back in the days.

"So what do you want me to do now, Sam?" she asked.

"You know, Santana?"

Brittany swallowed hard. She felt guilt in an instant. "Yeah" was all she can managed to say.

"I think I'm falling for her so badly. Help me to make her fall in love with me too."

Brittany's face dropped as she heard this.


	13. Chapter 13 Gaydar

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, glee is back! I haven't watched it yet because I finished this chapter first. I love you guys, thanks for the reviews. Keep it coming, please. I can't believe I reached more than 50 reviews. And I'm so happy, thank you very much. Hope you liked this chapter. Enjoy! (now, I can watch GLEE and PLL)**

CHAPTER 13

"Hey! Sug! You're just so fucking late!" Santana exclaimed when she saw Sugar coming. They decided to hang out in the mall, her, Quinn and Sugar. Sugar was their other bestfriend, the girl was filthy rich, and she just came back from Canada.

Sugar hugged both of them, "I missed you both, San and Q!"

She smiled widely, "I missed you too, Sug! How are you?"

"Yeah, totally missed you,!" Quinn exclaimed too.

"So, I have something for both of you!" Sugar said excitedly as she handed them her gifts for them. Whenever Sugar comes back, they always have expensive gifts coming from her.

After hanging out in the mall, they decided to go to the bar. Their favorite place to hang out.

"So, how are you? I mean, I've been gone for over 3 months." Sugar asked.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm good. Still the sexiest girl in this group." She said with a smirked.

Quinn laughed. "Okay, San. We already knew that."

"I'm just keeping it real, y'know." She said grinning. Sugar laughed too.

"So, who are you dating now? I mean, you're over with, what's the name of the tall guy again?"

"With the man boobs?" Santana chuckled as she said this. They always have something to criticize about the guys they were dating with. "Finn."

"Yeah. Finn. So, he's out of the question. And then there's Puck, whom you said was a man version of a slut."

Santana and Quinn giggled as they remember her own term for Puck. The man-slut.

Quinn continued, "Then there's mike, the Asian guy. Rory, the boring guy. Artie, the cripple guy. Even our teacher, Mr. Schuester. Oh my god Santana! Still, there's a lot more!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm done with them okay? I just got bored. There's no need to mention the past." She chuckled.

"So, you're not dating somebody now? That's way too impossible, San." Sugar said.

She was speechless at first. Her thoughts went back again to Brittany. A whole week not seeing her was torture for her. She wanted to call Britt so badly. But she never had the guts to call her. And for the record, Brittany didn't even call her for the week. And she fucking knows why! Brittany is with Rachel.

She noticed Quinn staring at her maliciously. She remembered Quinn saying something last week about her smelling like Brittany. Did she figure out that she smells like Brittany because they just had sex together? She blushed at the thought of Brittany eating her out. _Oh my god! Brittany is making me crazy!_

"Santana's dating my brother, Sam." Quinn blurted out.

She felt guilty, her bestfriend knows that she's dating her brother but then again, she's fooling around with her cousin, Brittany. How complicated was that? She doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Quinn. Quinn is like her sister, she would never hurt Quinn in any other way.

"Yeah. I'm dating Sam but we're not that serious. I mean, we hang out a lot, Sam is nice. Sam was also my bestfriend back when we were young…" she was blabbering when she noticed Sugar shifted her eyes behind her followed by Quinn. She turned around to see what they are looking at.

She raised her eyebrow when she saw a black-haired, sexy girl with a pretty face.

She saw Quinn raising her left eyebrow to Sugar. Then said, "Who is that? Do you know her, Sug?"

"What? No! It's just that… She's just pretty. I can't help but noticed." Sugar lowered her head down. Then she saw Quinn cracked a very wide smile.

Now Santana was confused. Why is Quinn grinning like that?

"Oh my god, Sugar Motta! My gaydar said that you're gay!" Quinn exclaimed.

Sugar looked back at Quinn, then she smiled shyly. "You think so? Yeah. Maybe I think I am."

Quinn giggled, "Something happened when you were away, right?"

"Yeah. I mean. I met a girl in Canada, we hang out a lot. And then one drunken night, we kissed. It's like Katy Perry's song, I kissed a girl and I like it." Sugar chuckled. "Her lips were soft just like mine, and it's so good!"

Santana swallowed hard, guilt all over her face. It's like Sugar narrated her whole experience with Brittany. Suddenly, she felt Quinn's gaze lingered on her.

Then Sugar continued, "ever since that day, I often noticed girls, not because they were wearing signature dresses, expensive accessories, but because I find them pretty, sexy and hot. You know what I mean, Q?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah, totally. So, this girl, did you have sex?"

Santana again, swallowed hard. Guilt all over her face, good thing Quinn didn't notice as she was intently waiting for Sugar's answer.

"Yeah. I mean. So hot. Best sex ever!" Sugar exclaimed.

_Oh fuck! I have to go to the bathroom! _"Hey, I just need to go to the bathroom, 'kay?"

The two nodded as she stood up and left their table.

* * *

><p>SANTANA was fucking confused. Is she gay, too like Sugar? And Quinn? She wants to be sure.<p>

Then the bathroom door opened.

"Hey, San." Sugar approached her, "Did I freak you out?" Sugar asked concern.

She smiled, "No. Why would you think that?"

"You just literally ran away."

Then she decided to tell Sugar her feelings, "What happened with you, just recently happened to me, Sug. And I'm so damn confused." She noticed Sugar widen her eyes. "Please don't tell Quinn."

"I won't, I promised. But why? Quinn will understand, besides she's gay too."

"It's complicated. I'm dating her brother, Sam. And I had sex with her cousin, Brittany."

"Woah! That's too much to handle. Quinn will totally freak out!" Sugar exclaimed.

"I told you." She said guiltily.

"The question is, do you like Sam or Brittany?"

"I'm so fucking confused, Sug! I think I like them both? Is that possible?"

"Yeah. If you want to be selfish and not thinking about Quinn's feelings?"

Sugar is right. She had to consider her bestfriend's feelings. "Yeah. I don't wanna be selfish."

"Listen, San. You have to figure it out, the sooner the better."

"I'm not a lesbian." She stated.

Then Sugar smiled at her, "Yeah me too, San… I also had difficulty admitting it to myself at first, not to mention my parents would totally freak out, but then, this is what I am. I have to accept myself first. And now, I'm happy. You know what I will gonna do? I will approach the girl I saw earlier, and ask her out."

She smiled at Sugar, "what if she's not into that?"

"Oh, she is. We literally stared and smiled at each other before I went here."

"Sug, maybe she's just friendly and kind. How would you know if she's into you?" she asked innocently. When it comes to guys, she's the expert. But when it comes to girls, she needs a lot of time to figure them out.

Sugar smiled at her adoringly, "Once you accept the fact that you're gay, San. You'll gonna have an awesome gaydar. Now, you don't understand the meaningful gestures, but someday, you will." Then Sugar left her thinking in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY just finished her last touch to complete Santana's painting. She smiled widely. It's a masterpiece. Unknowingly to Santana, after they had sex, she continued to paint Santana while sleeping. She was able to continue working as long as Santana wasn't staring at her with those beautiful brown eyes as if tempting her. Then when she finished, she carried Santana into her bedroom.<p>

"Hey Brittany!"

She literally jumped at the sound of Rachel's loud voice, "Hell Rache! I told you not to disturb me when I'm painting."

Then Rachel walked towards her, but then she stopped her. "Don't go in here."

"Why? What are you doing? Can I take a look?"

"No!" she firmly said, but still, knowing Rachel, she still insisted. It's too late for her to stop Rachel.

She saw Rachel eyes widened. "Oh shit! That's Santana? She's fucking sexy!"

Then she covered Rachel's eye with her hands. "Don't look!"

Rachel removed her hands on her. "Wow! As in, wow! So perfect!"

Brittany felt defeated, "Just don't tell her that you saw this painting, okay? And please stop staring like that to her! She's not a fucking meat!"

But knowing Rachel, this girl can't be stop. "When did this happen?"

"Last Saturday." She said trying to cover her painting with her body.

"You didn't tell me. I should have been here and watched the whole damn thing!"

Brittany smirked, "there's no need for audiences, Rache."

"You're so selfish!" Rachel hit her on her arms.

"I'm selfish when it comes to her." She smiled.

Rachel smirked, "Okay, point taken. So, when will you paint Quinn?"

She laughed, "I would never paint my cousin naked, Rache."

Rachel pouted, "Do it for me then."

"Nah. Never." She smiled. "Now, why are you here?"

Rachel shrugged, "I wanted to see Quinn, and can we visit her?"

"Why would we visit her?" she asked.

"Just think something. It's just that I wanted to see her, and you have to help me see her again."

Looks like Rachel really likes her cousin. But then, Santana would be there, she's not sure if Santana wanna see hear again after what happened between them.

But the thought of seeing her again, made her smile.

She remembered her last conversation with her cousin, Sam."

_"I think I'm falling for her so badly. Help me to make her fall in love with me too."_

_ "Just give her flowers, chicks dig that." She said trying to sound interested but she wasn't._

_ "Is that too traditional? We're talking about Santana Lopez here. Can you just talk to her, you two were close right? Tell her how amazing guy I am, please, Brit."_

_ "Look, Sam. I can't help you with Santana. We're not that close, you should ask your sister Quinn for help." She took a deep breath, "Wait, someone's knocking at the door, gonna call you later. Bye!"_

_ She wanted to tell Sam that she can't help him because she's also falling for Santana. But she can't tell him right now._

"Okay. I'm gonna call Quinn and asked her if we can hang out."

Rachel hugged her, "You're the best bestfriend in the whole wide world!"

She laughed, "Yeah. Just please stop staring at Santana's painting, Rache."

Rachel laughed, "I can't help it. She's so hot!"

"Yeah, Rache. She is." She smiled widely.

"But you should have removed those fucking panties on, Brittany!"

Brittany laughed heartily. She remembered her reaction when Santana chose not to remove her panties for the painting. But still she had the chance to remove them while making love to her.


	14. Chapter 14 Movie Marathon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I know you've all been waiting for this chapter, as much as I do. Been kindda busy lately, so sorry for this late update. Anyway, I kindda feel that you won't be disappointed in this chapter. Lots of you find my bedroom scenes nicely written, well thank you for that, I'm really really happy for your reviews. Still hoping I can reach 100 (wishful thinking, lol) well, a girl can dream right? =)**

**Anyway, here it is, chapter 14 entitled "movie marathon"**

CHAPTER 14

AS SANTANA entered the house, she smelled something good in the kitchen, she saw Quinn cooking. "Hey Q! You're cooking?"

"Er… yeah, obviously." Quinn replied.

She kissed Quinn's cheek, 'I love it when you cook. I feel hungry all of a sudden."

Quinn smiled, but then the doorbell rang, "Oh. Can you please open the door, San."

"Do you expect someone?" she said while going straight to the front door.

And then Santana opened the front door, shocked to see the girl she's been thinking for the whole week was now infront of her, smiling.

"Hey, San!"

"Uhm.. hey." Was all she can managed to say. They stared at each other for a few seconds. It's been more than a week, since they last saw each other, and seeing Brittany in person made her heart beats faster.

Then someone pushed Brittany forward, "Hi Santana!"

_RACHEL! _"Rachel?" she looked back at Brittany, who lowered her head down. _So, why did she fucking bring her girlfriend at my own house? How insensitive of her! _She raised her eyebrow to Brittany, and then turned to Rachel; "Come in." she said still trying to sound polite as ever.

As she moved back to let the two enter, she heard Brittany said, "Quinn is expecting us."

She just smiled and turned her back away from them and went straight back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The dinner was awfully awkward for Santana. She sat across Brittany. She can't take her eyes away from Brittany whenever the blonde wasn't looking. Rachel dominated the whole conversation, chatting over and over with Quinn. Brittany was silent and so was she. Sometimes, she can feel Brittany's gaze all over her, and she felt herself blushed every moment.<p>

"Quinn, you're an awesome cook! Now, I'm so full." Rachel said as soon as they finished eating.

"Thanks, Rachel." Quinn smiled, "Now, let's watch movies. This is going to be fun."

"Yeah. Totally. I think I'll enjoy it." Rachel chuckled.

_Seems like the 'girlfriend' is now enjoying herself. _Santana thought bitterly. She stands up to go straight in her bedroom but was stopped by Quinn.

"San, you're not going to watch movie with us?" Quinn asked.

She was about to say 'no', but then Brittany finally speaks, "San, please join us. It will be fun." Staring at her, with those puppy eyes, and pouting lips. God, those sweet lips!

She smiled to Brittany, "Okay. I'll join you."

* * *

><p><em>Okay this was beyond embarrassing. I mean, why would Quinn choose this movie? What was she thinking? <em>She and Brittany were sitting on the couch while Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the floor infront of them. So, she was now sitting beside Brittany, not that she was complaining, but watching this movie with her? It was awkward, really.

The movie? 'I Can't think straight.' It's a story between two women falling in love. And the two women were freaking hot! I mean, Tala and Leyla (the characters of the story) were just gorgeous! And they were totally hot!

Santana swallowed hard at the scene where Tala and Leyla were dancing very intimately, then she felt her mouth dry when the two women kissed. Followed by the bed scene. She felt Brittany stared her for a while as she watched the said scene. She turned her head to meet Brittany's blue eyes.

She was mesmerized by the blonde's eyes, honestly, she felt hot all over as they continued staring at each other.

"Woah! That was hot!" Rachel exclaimed.

Santana and Brittany immediately turned their eyes away from each other.

They finished the movie, and Santana really enjoyed it.

Quinn turned her head to look at her, "Did you enjoy the movie, San?"

She smiled genuinely, "Yeah that was nice. Good movie. I thought at first, it will be boring, but it's not. I honestly like it."

She saw Rachel smiled widely, "Good to hear that, Santana."

Actually, Rachel was nice to her, so nice that she felt guilty. _God! If she knew that I fucked her girlfriend, she won't be nice to me. _Santana thought to herself as she smiled back to Rachel.

Quinn looked all over again to her collection of dvds, she picked another movie for them to watch as she said, "This is also nice. You wanna watch it?"

Rachel agreed, well, Rachel agrees to anything Quinn suggests. Santana noticed.

Again, they watched another movie, entitled 'Elena Undone'. Santana wondered what this movie was all about as she watched.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed that the movie, again, consists of two women inlove with each other. Is Quinn torturing her? She can't believe that Quinn own these type of movies.

Still, Santana continued to watch. She can't help not to glance at Brittany on her side.

So, the scene became hot. The two women started making out. And she just snapped. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said. But then no one seems to notice her when she left.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY noticed Santana as she left. She seems upset about something. Maybe the movie made her upset, or maybe SHE made her upset by coming over. Then her phone vibrated, she got a text.<p>

From SANTANA: Kitchen. Now.

"I'll just get a drink." She said to Rachel and Quinn.

Brittany saw Santana leaning on the kitchen counter, "Hey, San, I'm really sorry for coming over…" she was interrupted when Santana closed the gap between them, reached for her neck and kissed her.

At first she was shocked but then, she recovered as soon as Santana's tongue licked her lips. She immediately opened her mouth and savours the taste of Santana's tongue against her. She pushed Santana against the kitchen counter and kissed her hungrily. They were literally crushing each other's mouth and a moan escape from her lips as Santana slid her hand under her blouse and touched her breast.

* * *

><p>SANTANA doesn't know if she's doing this right, and when she heard Brittany's delicious moan, she knows she's doing it right. She caressed Brittany's breast while kissing her passionately.<p>

She was hot. Brittany was hot. And they started this, so they must end this.

She whispered while kissing. "Brit. Upstairs. Uhmmm. In my room. Please.."

She heard Brittany said, in between kisses. "We can't. uhmmm. They'll notice."

"Do you want to stop?" Santana asked, in between kissing her and caressing her bare skin underneath the girl's blouse.

"No." Brittany replied while licking Santana's upper lip.

She smiled, "Do you want to go back there?" she asked again, this time, she was now licking Brittany's upper lip.

"Uhmmm.. Hell. No." Brittany said as she sucked her tongue while kissing her.

"Okay. Good decision." Santana broke the kiss and reached out for Brittany's hand and silently tugged her upstairs in her room…


	15. Chapter 15 LUST?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry again for the late update, as usual, been kindda busy. Being a nurse is a very tiring job, really…**

**Love the reviews by the way, and now, I have a French reader? Wow! That's too much! Thank you very much..**

**So guys, I would like to share you something, I've been very happy lately coz my book got published in my country. By the way, I'm a Filipino, and I wrote a romance pocketbook in my native language. I only wrote one, still working on my second manuscript. But I can't finish it coz I'm definitely hooked in this website. You know the reason? In here, I can write a story between girls falling in love. While the manuscript I'm working, it's a guy and girl relationship. I can't seem to finish it. =(**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 15, please review, it really inspired me as a writer to continue…**

CHAPTER 15

AS SOON as they entered her room, Santana locked the door, and immediately pushed Brittany against the wall, then she started kissing her lips again. Brittany moaned as Santana bite her lower lips then she assaulted the blonde's neck. Kissing her endlessly there.

She heard Brittany breathlessly saying, "San… I… need… to… tell… you… that…. Me and…"

Santana cut her off, "Not now… we'll talk later…" She kissed and kissed her on the mouth until they both become breathless.

"But you should know that…" Brittany still tried to talk between kisses… But Santana cut her off when she licked the girl's lower lip which made Brittany moaned deliciously.

Santana put her thighs in between Brittany's legs while she continued assaulting the blonde's lips. She felt Brittany's hands behind her lower back holding her close.

She unzipped Brittany's pants, and swiftly slid her fingers inside her panties. She felt Brittany's wetness and she opened her eyes to look at the girl's face in her arousal state. Brittany's hair, dishevelled; lips apart making delicious moans as she fingered her; her eyes wide shut.

She can't help but smile seductively at the girl's beautiful face, "Do you like this?" she whispered. "Look at me, baby."

Brittany lazily opened her eyes, "Yes. Santana." She said between moans.

She removed her hand from her panties and she saw Brittany was about to protest but she stopped her as she guided her in bed, letting the blonde lay there as she went on top of her. She removed Brittany's pants slowly while looking at her seductively.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY stared back at Santana while she removed her panties, when Santana was about to kiss her center, she stopped her, "San, are you sure you're gonna do this?" she whispered breathlessly. Of course, she knew that Santana wasn't used to this, and maybe this is her first time to make a girl come, but the look in Santana's eyes said otherwise.<p>

"I want to do this, Brit. I know I may not be good compared to what you have done for me, but I still want to do this for you." Then she smiled seductively at her, "So please, just stop talking baby."

She chuckled but stopped abruptly when she felt Santana's hot tongue inside her. She reached for the girl's hair and removed the strands covering her face. She wants to see Santana while she does this to her. She can't help but moan, Santana was doing a nice job, licking her clit, kissing her center, it made her head spins.

"Oh shit!" she moaned, "Santana… more baby please…" she said breathlessly. She reached for the girl's head as she lifted her hips to give Santana more access.

She felt Santana's two fingers entered her while she continued sucking and licking her clit, she fell that she was about to explode, "San… oh… faster please…" she felt Santana followed her plead and she cried her name as she climaxed.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE…<p>

Rachel and Quinn were still watching 'Elena Undone' when Quinn noticed that Santana and Brittany never came back as they left about 30 minutes ago.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?" she asked Rachel.

She was about to stand up when Rachel stopped her, "They were just talking in the kitchen. They're fine, Quinn."

Quinn nodded, "I was just worried, it's been half an hour since Santana went to the bathroom, and Brittany went to the kitchen."

"Why are you worried?" Rachel asked, looking directly to Quinn that she felt herself blushed at the intensity of her stare.

"Nothing. Uhm. I was just… I mean, I know my cousin likes Santana. And Santana's not into that. I just don't want Brittany to be hurt."

Rachel nodded, "Just like what you felt before?"

Quinn creased her eyebrows, not knowing what Rachel was talking about.

Rachel smiled, "Are you still inlove with your bestfriend?"

She wanted to deny it, but then, what's the point of denying it? "How did you know?"

"Brittany told me, so answer the question." Rachel said determined to know the answer from her.

"Actually, I don't know. I loved Santana before, but I don't know if I still love her the way I loved her before. And I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I can't afford to lose her as my bestfriend." She said truthfully. Usually, she never wanted to talk about her feelings for Santana but there's something about this girl that she felt that she can trust her.

"I can see it in my own eyes why the both of you are crazy over her. I mean, she's pretty and hot." Rachel said, "She's sexy as hell, too."

"Yeah, she's also caring. She's a good friend and she never left me when I came out especially when my parents didn't accept me for what I am." Santana accepted her sexuality without questioning her, she accepted her for what she is even though she knew that it came as a shock for Santana when she finally came out.

Rachel reached for her hand, "You should guide her in coming out. I know it's very difficult for her, but she's on her way towards it. She can't deny it to herself anymore."

She raised her eyebrows, "Santana is straight."

"No, she's not, Quinn. Wanna bet?"

She laughed, "Yeah. I accept. What's in it for you?"

Rachel looked deeply in her eyes, as she answered, "If I win, I get the chance to kiss you, Quinn Fabray."

She blushed as she heard Rachel, there's this sort of connection between them that still she can't understand. She can't deny the fact that she's attracted to the smaller girl. She smiled then said, "Okay, if I win, you have to be my slave for a week." She laughed as she saw Rachel's eyes widen in shock. "Do you agree?"

"Isn't that too much?" Rachel pouted. Quinn found it adorable.

"Kissing me is not too much?" she countered.

Rachel chuckled, "You know what, Miss Fabray, I can kiss you now." She said, as she leaned over to her.

She smiled seductively enjoying the conversation, batting her eyelashes, "Oh really?"

Rachel stopped when her face was just inches away from her, "But, we'll save it for the game." Quinn laughed hard.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY was breathing heavily as Santana reached out for her lips, and kissed her again. "That was intense, San. Are you sure this is your first time to make a girl come?" she asked playfully.<p>

Santana wrinkled her nose, "Did I pass?"

"With flying colors, San." She said, "Now can we talk?"

Santana nodded. Brittany noticed that the girl's eyes displayed fear. But still she asked, "What are we doing? Why are we doing this?" she said softly.

She noticed Santana breathed deeply before she speaks, "I honestly don't know Brit. I mean, I know I'm straight before I met you, and now, I just can't help thinking about you." Brittany smiled at her revelation. But still Santana continued, "I mean, obviously I'm attracted to you, but I'm still confused," the blonde nodded, "I want to be honest with you. I'm confused coz I like Sam too, I mean, he's my crush ever since, and when I met you, it just changed, I'm attracted to you more than I like Sam. But I don't want anyone of you to get hurt in the end. And for the record, I can't take my hands off of you." Santana said as she moved her hand caressing the blonde's body.

Brittany fought the sensation she felt as Santana's hands roaming all over her body. She wanted to make this clear, "Santana, Rachel and I were…"

Santana cut her off, "Oh yeah, about you and Rachel, I'm really sorry for making you cheat."

"You don't need to feel guilty about it…"

"No. I feel bad. It's a good thing you have Rachel though."

Brittany creased her eyebrows, "Why would you think that?"

She noticed Santana swallowed hard, "Because it just means that we're just fooling around here, I mean, you can't fall in love with me, Brit." Santana move away from her, avoiding her eyes.

"Why can't I fall in love with you?" Brittany asked, hiding frustration in her voice.

"Coz I'm… I feel lost right now, confused as hell, I can't afford to hurt your feelings, Brit. Atleast you have Rachel, I know you love her. And what we feel about each other right now might just be… lust…"

_This is not lust, Santana! I'm in LOVE with you! _Brittany wanted to shout these words to Santana but she stopped herself. She fought hard not to show Santana that she was definitely hurt.

Santana handed her her clothes that were scattered on the floor. "You're really hot, Brit." She smirked at her.

Okay, if this is what Santana called, a lust, she would accept it. As long as she's able to be with the sexy brunette. "So, this will be the end of us fooling around?" she asked.

Santana looked deeply in her eyes, "I don't think I can end it." She said truthfully. "But if you want it to end then it's…"

"I don't want it to end. I can be your booty call if you need me to." She said laughing at the term she used. She hopes she doesn't sound desperate.

Santana smiled, and helped her get into her clothes. "What about Rachel?"

"I want to be honest with you too Santana. I'm attracted to you in a physical way, Lust, if you want to call it that way. This is a win-win situation for us. I love Rachel, but she doesn't need to know right?"

* * *

><p>"HEY! WHAT took you two so long?" Quinn stands up as Santana and Brittany came out from the kitchen.<p>

"We just have a nice conversation, we didn't notice the time." Brittany said as she approached Rachel. "Hey sweetie. Let's go home?" she said to Rachel as she interlaced their fingers.

Rachel whispered to her, "What's going on? You haven't told her?"

She smiled sweetly to Rachel, "I'll talk about it later, just go with the flow, Rache."

She noticed that Quinn and Santana were now staring at their interlaced fingers. "We need to go, it's getting late." Brittany said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Santana and Quinn both said.

* * *

><p>As soon as Brittany and Rachel were home, Rachel received a text:<p>

_I won. Santana is definitely still straight. Slave for 1 week. Remember? –Quinn_

_Don't count on it. The game is not finished Quinn. –Rachel_


	16. Chapter 16 Let the game begin!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh my god! I've been getting lots and lots of readers on this fanfic. So happy too, that I have a Filipino readers too, I would like to get to know more of you, if you don't mind, twitter account is Raine_zeik**

**Valentines episode of glee is coming, I'm really so excited about it! Glee made my valentine's day special. It's really hard when you're single, =( so sad right. Well good thing I have Brittana's liplock to look forward to. I've watched the last ep of Glee, and oh my god, Santana? So hot! I love her Isla Bonita song, I love the hair, the clothes, the boots, her voice,! I love everything about her! She's just so freaking hot, right?**

**By the way, my apologies for this late update again,., **

**Enjoy,,, please review,, =)**

CHAPTER 16

"SO CAN you explained what happened?" Rachel stormed at her bedroom, with that irritated look on her face. "You've just ruined your chance to tell 'naked hottie sexy' Santana that we're not in a real relationship!"

Brittany almost laughed at the term Rachel used for Santana but she stopped herself because Rachel was apparently in serious mode, "Look, Rache. This is not your problem anymore."

"Oh, Brit! It is!" Rachel grinned at her.

_Uh oh!_ "I don't like that look on your face, Berry." Brittany said as she approached her and towered her.

"What? Nothing." Rachel said innocently.

"You tell me now." She said in a full serious mode.

Rachel took a step backward, "it's nothing serious, Brit. Don't worry."

"Bloody hell Rachel!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, gosh, Brit! You're scaring me!" Rachel tried to deliver her line jokingly but Brittany maintained her serious face. "Quinn and I made a bet."

"About?"

"Well, if Santana is straight or not? Coz Quinn tells that Santana is definitely straight, and I said, she's not." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh crap! Did you tell Quinn about the painting? Santana certainly would kill me!" she exclaimed again. She's in trouble; she can't afford Santana getting mad at her.

"Brit, I didn't tell her about the painting. No worries."

Brittany sat on her bed, trying to process what Rachel had told her. "So, what's the prize if Santana is gay?"

Rachel giggled, "I will have the chance to kiss Quinn."

Brittany raised her left eyebrow, "I should have known, this is all about you,"

Rachel smiled sweetly, "You know, I like your cousin."

"Yeah. Well, she likes Santana." She said, and then suddenly felt a sting in her heart. She's kindda jealous of Quinn spending a lot of time with Santana. If Santana realizes that she's not straight, well, there's a lot of chance for Quinn. After all, her cousin is pretty, too.

Rachel winced, "They're just friends."

"Yeah. As of now. But there can be a chance of them being more than friends." Brittany was just stating a 'what if' statement, but now that she think about it, it can be possible.

"I can see that she likes you." Rachel pouted.

She smiled, remembering how Santana told her she likes her, or she 'lust' her. "You just think that way. But there's no confirmation, Rache." She can't tell Rachel about their sexcapades. She knew Rachel too much not to spill something hot and private to her.

"Whatever. I know she's into you even though you're not telling me. Oh wait a minute, you have your time alone when we're at their house. Tell me what happened." Rachel said excitedly.

She shrugged. "Nothing happened, Rache." A smile formed on her lips when she turned her back from her bestfriend.

* * *

><p>"A PRIVATE PARTY? Sounds cool!" Santana and Quinn said in unison.<p>

SUGAR came over at Santana's house to invite them to a private party over her beach house. They were literally excited.

"Can we invite my cousin and her bestfriend?" Quinn asked to Sugar.

"Sure, Quinn. More people, more fun, right?" Sugar said, "And now, I have a chance to meet your British cousin." She said looking directly to Santana.

Santana doesn't like the look in Sugar's eyes. She glared at her and that made Sugar chuckle.

"Oh yeah. You should definitely meet her. She might be your type." Quinn said.

Santana shocked by Quinn's statement, widen her eyes, "Q! Brittany already has a girlfriend!"

Quinn quickly recovered, noticing her mistake. "Yeah. Right. I almost forgot. She's with Rachel Berry."

Sugar stared at them confused; Santana noticed her confused eyes, she forgot to tell her that Brittany has a girlfriend when they fool around, she immediately changed the subject. "So, about the party, it will be awesome right? Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>BRITTANY can't take her eyes off Santana, with that red two-piece bikini, she's definitely smoking hot! And when she said smoking hot, literally really smoking hot! Even Rachel can't take her eyes away from Santana, she noticed as she slapped her bestfriend's forearm.<p>

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Just stop staring at Santana like that!" she snapped.

Rachel laughed, "I can't help it, she's so sexy and so perfect!" she wiped her lips as if to prevent drooling, which made Brittany rolled her eyes, "God, I will give anything just to have a one-night stand with that sexy hottie."

Brittany widened her eyes, and punched Rachel's forearm again, which made Rachel laughed hard.

"Hey! What are you guys laughing about?"

Brittany knew the owner of that voice; she turned around just to see Santana up close. She can't help it, really, as she stared at her cleavage. Her mouth became dry.

She felt Rachel nudge her subtly at her side, then said, "You look pretty hot, Santana."

She noticed Santana blushed at Rachel's comment, "Thanks. You too, Rachel… And Brittany." Their eyes met, and then she was mesmerized again with those eyes.

She again, felt Rachel's hand touched her, then intertwined their fingers. She saw Santana's eyes shifted in their fingers, she swear she saw jealousy in her eyes, or maybe she's just imagining things as she saw Santana smiled widely at their back.

"Oh here's Quinn!" Santana announced.

"Hey guys." Quinn said, greeted them with a kiss on their cheek. She saw Rachel smiled widely, too. Well atleast Rachel would now stop staring at Santana like a hot piece of meat, now that Quinn is here now.

"Woah, its getting hot in here!" Rachel commented staring at Quinn who blushed instantly.

"Well, you two should get your swimsuit on right now!" Quinn said, smiling.

"I don't know if my body can be a match with the both of you." Brittany said.

"Oh, Brit! Believe me, you can." Santana said as she winked at her.

* * *

><p>SANTANA and Quinn were lying on their back on a beach chair, with their shades on, while waiting for Brittany and Rachel before they could swim all together.<p>

They were chatting endlessly when Sugar approached them, "Hey you guys! Let's swim already! What are you waiting for?"

"We're waiting for Brittany and Rachel. They're just changing inside." Santana answered.

"Oh right! I haven't met them yet." Sugar said, then suddenly, "Oh my god! Who's that? She's fucking hot!"

Both Santana and Quinn looked back. Santana removed her shades and put it on top of her head, as she saw Brittany walking towards them with that yellow two-piece bikini. Her eyes roamed all over Brittany's body, and those sexy legs that seem to go on forever. She felt her heart beats faster when the sexy blonde smiled at her. She was mesmerized.

"Hi, you must be Sugar? Thanks for the invite. You have a wonderful place here." She said, talking to Sugar with that adorable British accent.

"Oh god! Please tell me, you're Rachel." Sugar said which made Brittany giggle.

Santana gave Sugar a look that can kill a thousand men, because she knew exactly what Sugar was talking about. Her friend knows about her liking over Quinn's cousin, Brittany. The three of them had a policy of not dating each other's apple of the eye.

Santana cleared her throat, "Sug, this is Quinn's cousin, Brittany." She said this just to remind her that Brittany is hers.

Sugar chuckled. "Oh. You are Brittany. Nice to finally meet you." She said, extending her hand which Brittany accepted.

Santana rolled her eyes, this doesn't look good, she thought. "Brit, where's Rachel?"

"Oh. She's still there. She's asking for you, Quinn."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Quinn left them which made Santana wonder why Rachel needs Quinn.

Sugar cut her thoughts by whispering something to her. "You're lucky you met her first." Which made Santana frowned.

Then Sugar left them after excusing herself to Brittany.

"Hey. You look so hot in that bikini." She commented.

"You too, San. Totally hot!" Brittany said staring back at her.

Santana smiled seductively, "But I would still prefer you naked."

Brittany smile grew wider as she leaned and whispered in her ear, "You're so hot right now, I wanna kiss you right here."

Santana pouted her lips, "I wanna kiss you too, Brit."

Brittany smiled, "Then meet me tonight."

Santana felt hot as Brittany suggested that they will meet tonight. Wondering in her thoughts what might happen.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that Rachel came, hugging Brittany from behind.

"Hey sweetie. Let's swim." Rachel said, tugging Brittany with her.

Santana felt a bullet in her heart as she saw Rachel and Brittany together. She felt hurt, wondering where that came from.

"Hey San! Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

She smiled, "I'm fine, Q." then she took Quinn's hands and interlaced their fingers..

* * *

><p>BRITTANY noticed Santana and Quinn flirt with each other on the beach. She saw how Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana playfully. She can't help but feel jealous. Then she noticed Rachel too, staring at them.<p>

"They're looking at us now." Rachel said. "Kiss me."

"Wait, what?" Brittany's eyes widened.

"You want to make Santana jealous right? Now kiss me." Rachel said, staring at her.

"I can't. It's gross." Brittany said which made Rachel rolled her eyes. Then Rachel leaned forward to kiss her, she felt Rachel's lips touch hers softly, it's only a peck anyway.

Then she saw Santana getting out of the water, Quinn following behind her.


	17. Chapter 17 Revelations

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know that you're waiting for my update soon, that's why even though I'm tired, I still managed to finished this chapter, if u find this chapter too short, I promise to make it up onto the next chapter… =) please leave reviews and comments, personal ideas are appreciated also. So, here it is, chapter 17… enjoy!**

CHAPTER 17

"HEY SAN! Wait up! What's the matter?"

Santana heard Quinn's voice as she followed her behind. She didn't answer at first, she went straight to her room. She's angry, she didn't know the fucking reason why she's angry. All she knew is that her blood boiled when she saw Rachel kissed Brittany. Which confused her a lot, coz she doesn't have a right to be freaking angry! Rachel is Brittany's girlfriend, they have the right to kiss each other anytime they want.

"Sorry, Q. It's just that I have a headache." She lied. But Quinn knew her, she knew her to know if she's lying or not.

"I'm not buying that." Quinn grabbed her wrist and pulled Santana. "Tell me what happened."

Santana shook her head, "I can't, Q. Because I really don't know what's happening to me."

Quinn gave her a thoughtful look as she said, "You can tell me anything, San. I'm your bestfriend."

She stared at Quinn for a moment. Their gazes locked at each other. Quinn is right, she's her bestfriend, and she can tell everything to her without Quinn judging her. Maybe she can help her, with the confusion lingering in her head.

"Q, can I have a favour to ask? I just want to realize something." she whispered softly.

"Sure, San."

"Can you kiss me?" she softly said, staring at Quinn. "Please."

She can't read Quinn's expression as of this moment, they continued to stare at each other then Quinn closed her eyes and leaned to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Quinn's lips stayed there for a while without moving.

Santana slowly closed her eyes, feeling the blonde's lips unmoving against her. It was nice, it felt nice. She liked it, not the way she liked Brittany's lips but nevertheless, she liked it. Sweet lady kisses were much nicer, she realized. Kissing Sam was different, kissing Quinn felt good than Sam. And Brittany? Kissing her feels perfect. She came at the realization that she's in fact attracted to girls now.

She was about to pull away when Quinn moved her lips against her, sucking her upper lips, it felt good and she moved her own lips against Quinn's.

The kiss became intense as Quinn deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth to open, then she felt Quinn's tongue entered her mouth eagerly. Then she heard Quinn whispered between kisses, "I love you, San."

Shocked at Quinn's revelation, Santana pulled away, "Quinn?" her eyes questioning her.

"San…" Quinn's voice broke as she speaks, "I'm in love with you for a long time."

Santana was speechless, she saw Quinn's tears started to fall down.

"I'm so sorry, San."

Santana still shocked, not knowing what to say, just stared at Quinn. She wasn't expecting this. Quinn is her bestfriend, she didn't saw this coming, and she didn't know how to react into this.

All she knew is that she can't afford to break her bestfriend's heart, not Quinn, of all people. She love Quinn, maybe not the way Quinn love her, but nevertheless, she still love her bestfriend.

She reached out for her, and hugged her tightly. "Q, it's okay. You don't need to say sorry."

* * *

><p>BRITTANY followed Santana and Quinn inside the beach house, she just witnessed what happened between Santana and Quinn, she felt her heart broke into pieces as she saw Santana hugged Quinn and kissed her afterwards. She literally blamed herself from eavesdropping. A tear came down from her cheek, and she rubbed them away from her face. She didn't want to cry.<p>

She already thought about this; Quinn confessing her feelings for Santana then Santana realizing she love Quinn, but seeing this with her own eyes was too much for her. She can't bear it anymore. She realized she's madly inlove with Santana, too, just like her cousin, Quinn.

She walked out of the house with a slumped on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY never drink too much, but right now, she literally needed alcohol to make her forget, she had several shots of tequila, and she felt her body floating as she danced with different girls in the party, Rachel, Sugar, Sugar's friends whom she can't even remember their names.<p>

"Hey Brittany! What's happening to you? You're obviously drunk!" Rachel never stopped scolding her but she can't be stopped.

"I'm… not… DRUNK!" she said slurring her words.

"Oh god, Brit! You are! Stop it already!" Rachel said trying to get the tequila shot glass from her hand.

She leaned into Rachel, "Nope, Rache. Please don't stop me. I need this bloody alcohol in my system right now."

"Why, Brit?"

"Because… Just because…" then she made this sexy dance infront of her bestfriend, trying to make Rachel dance with her,

Rachel, feeling defeated, never left drunk Brittany at her side.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I think your girlfriend is really drunk right now," Sugar approached Rachel.<p>

"Yeah. She is." Rachel said looking at Brittany who's now dancing with Sugar's friends. "She can't be stop though."

"She looks upset." Sugar commented.

"Yeah. I think so. She never told me, she just drink and drink, I can't stop her." Rachel said with a deep sigh.

"Oh, there's Santana." Sugar approached Santana as the brunette came closer.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS HAPPENING with Brittany?" Santana said, frowning at Rachel and Sugar. She just came back from the house and was shocked to see Brittany stripping and dancing with Sugar's visitors.<p>

"I think she's upset over something." Sugar answered.

"Yeah. I think so, too," Rachel said which made Santana creased her eyebrows.

"You don't know? She's your girlfriend, Rachel. And she's stripping and dancing with other girls, and you don't give a damn about it!" she can't help but feel angry. What kind of girlfriend is she?

Rachel look offended, "Look, Santana. I can't stop her, maybe you should stop her."

Guilty crossed Santana's eyes, "Why me?"

"Just try." Rachel answered simply.

* * *

><p>SANTANA approached Brittany and without warning, pulled the glass in Brittany's hands making the blonde scowled at her but stopped as she saw Santana.<p>

"Stop it, Brit. What's the matter with you?"

"Santana!" Brittany hugged her close, felt the warmth and scent of drunken Brittany.

She felt uneasy at the blonde's closeness; she pushed her slowly, "What's the matter?"

Brittany looked at her, and lowered her head to Santana.

Santana, on the other hand, instantly knew that the blonde was about to kiss her, she moved away.

"I hate you Santana! I hate you!" Brittany yelled.

"Brit, please. Let me take you to your room now." She grabbed Brittany's waist and guided her towards the beach house.


	18. Chapter 18 3 Blondes

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Happy Valentine 's Day to everyone! I am single so basically this day wasn't my favorite but it became my favorite coz of Glee! Oh my god! I can't wait to watch Brittana's liplock scene, hoping that I won't be disappointed. Also hoping that their kiss will be a passionate one, not just a peck. Anyway, this chapter is my valentine gift for all of you: my readers who were so hooked up with this story. It always made my day brighter when a new comment arises, now I reached 100, thank you so much, thank you.. A shoutout to 'Jaz' for being emotional on chap17. I totally love your review! Hoping I could hear another emotional review from you. Your questions are basically answered in this chapter.== and to all of my readers, coz I'm single, (it's been a year and a half since my bestfriend/first girlfriend broke up and I haven't had any relationship ever since, not that I love her still, I moved on already, but maybe because I haven't found the right girl/guy for me. That's it.) So, enough about me, I just wanted to ask, CAN YOU ALL BE MY VALENTINE? Your reviews are my valentine's gift, so please make me happy. Love lots -ZieK**

CHAPTER 18

SANTANA walked Brittany to the beach house. She can't find Rachel, which is very weird coz she's her girlfriend and she's nowhere to be found. Talk about neglecting her drunken girlfriend, right?

As Santana entered the room with Brittany, the blonde pinned her on the wall then she heard the click behind her. Brittany just locked the door, panicked written all over Santana's face.

"Why, Santana? Are you afraid to be alone with me?" Brittany said, obviously drunk.

She shook her head, "You're drunk, Brit. Calm down, please." she said, trying to reach out to unlock the door, Rachel might come anytime, she thought.

The taller blonde was more powerful than her as she grabbed her wrist and placed it over her head, and practically assaults her with kisses.

Santana felt her knees became jelly as Brittany forced her mouth to open for her. She could taste Brittany's tongue, a mixture of alcohol, but nevertheless intoxicating.

She responded to Brittany's kisses as eagerly, and felt the blonde's grip to her wrist loosened. When her hands broke free of Brittany, she reached for the blonde's neck and pulled her, deepening the kiss as she stuck her tongue out and savour the taste of Brittany's mouth. Brittany moaned in response, and that made Santana even more crazy.

Brittany grabbed her ass and lifted her against the wall, her legs spread apart against the blonde as she placed her shoulders above Brittany's shoulders. She can feel her own wetness against the blonde's tummy. She moaned in pleasure as Brittany released her mouth and kissed her neck instead.

"Oh Brit…" she moaned, "Fuck! I want you…" she said helplessly, "now."

As soon as Brittany heard her plead, she carried her and dropped her slowly on the bed without breaking the kiss. Santana immediately lifted up Brittany's loosed shirt while the blonde unbuttoned her shorts.

Within seconds, they were both naked in bed. With Brittany on top of her, sucking and licking her nipples as she moaned in pleasure. She felt the blonde's hands touched her wet center and she almost lost her mind as the sensation overcomes her.

No one made her feel this way; only Brittany made her lost her mind, and it includes not thinking about tomorrow.

Santana moaned in exquisite pleasure as she felt Brittany's tongue making circle movement all over her wet center. She bucked her hips against the blonde's mouth, reached over the girl's head and pushed her against her center while lifting her hips.

"Oh god, Brit! Oh.. Oh…fuck!" She can feel Brittany's wet tongue inside her pushing in and out and she can't bear it anymore, it felt so damned good! Santana was practically moaning in unending pleasure as Brittany moved her tongue to her clit and inserted two fingers inside her.

"Shit. Fuck. Oh, Brit! Please. Faster please." Santana plead at the blonde, her eyes shut as she felt Brittany's fingers move faster against her.

Santana felt she was about to explode and she did. She felt her whole body tensed up as she cried Brittany's name.

* * *

><p>SANTANA felt the cool breeze on her skin. She wrapped her body with her own arms as she sits, cross-legged on the sand. She was alone. She needed to be alone right now. Her mind was confused. She just had the most unforgettable sex with Brittany, Quinn telling her that she loves her more than a friend, and Sam who just called her after the revelation with Quinn. She was torn apart with the three blondes. She remembered her conversation with Quinn.<p>

_She reached out for her, and hugged her tightly. "Q, it's okay. You don't need to say sorry."_

_ Quinn choked a sob, "please don't get angry with me, San."_

_ "Shhh. I'm not angry." Without thinking, not wanting to hurt her bestfriend in any way, she reached for her and kissed her. _

_ Suddenly, her cellphone rang, she broke the kiss to see who the caller might be, "Uhmm. It's your brother." She whispered almost kicking herself as she saw Quinn's reaction._

_ "Uhm. I should go." Quinn said leaving Santana but immediately stopped by her._

_ "Quinn, this is confusing for me right now. I'm really sorry." She said honestly. The truth is, she's really fucking confused, who wouldn't be confused at this mess she's into? Sam, Quinn and the girl that started all this confusion in her mind, Brittany. _

_ Quinn just smiled at her, and nodded. "I understand, I don't want you to be pressured or anything. Uhm, I just thought you should know." She said softly to Santana._

_ Santana nodded. When Quinn left, she answered Sam's call._

_ "Hey hun." Sam greeted._

_ She flinched at the endearment. "Hey. What's up?" she said lightly._

_ "Is it bad that I miss my girlfriend already?"_

_ She swallowed hard, "Sam. I thought we talked about this. I'm not your girl."_

_ Sam chuckled on the other line, "You changed a lot, my beautiful Santana. When we're in high school, you were basically telling everyone that you're my girlfriend. You even asked me to be my girl before I leave for London." _

_ She shook her head, embarrassed by this, Sam was her first crush back in the days, "Sam, can you not repeat that over and over again? It's really embarrassing, you know?" she said laughing._

_ "Whatever, San. Sometimes I miss my young, innocent Santana." His voice was serious._

_ "Well, she ain't coming back." she countered making the conversation less serious._

_ "Anyway, Quinn is there? She's not answering her phone."_

_ Santana felt guilty in an instant, "No, she's not here."_

_ "I'll just try to call her later. Ooops, I've gotta go. See you soon, hun."_

_ "Yeah." Then she ended the call with a sigh._

"Hey. Why are you alone here?"

Santana recognized Rachel's voice, guilt crossed all over her face. "I basically need some alone time with myself." She replied.

"Would you mind if I stay here with you? I need time for myself too."

Rachel sits beside her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"There's no need to say sorry, San. You were right anyway." Rachel said in a low voice.

She nodded, not knowing how to react at Rachel's kindness.

"Santana, I need to tell you something."

Santana's eyes rested on Rachel. Still guilty for fucking her girlfriend. Hoping Rachel wouldn't notice her guilty look, "What is it?"

"Actually, I'm not in the position to tell you this. But I just wanted you to know. You need to know." Rachel emphasized the words at her.

"What do I need to know?" she asked.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Brittany and I. We're not really together."

Santana's eyes went wide. "What?"

"We're just bestfriends, we're not in a real relationship. We're just pretending,"

Santana creased her eyebrows. Felt relieved and at the same time, felt confused. "Why are you pretending?"

Rachel took her eyes away from her, "As I've told you, it's not in my position to tell you this. I just figured out that you should atleast know."

"I don't understand. Why can't you tell me? Is this a game or what? Are you playing with me?" Santana said, anger rising above her.

"I'm sure Brittany will explain this mess to you. You just need to give her time to tell you the truth herself."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You should wait for Brit to tell you, she will soon. I just want to wash that guilt all over your face everytime you see me. "Rachel chuckled as Santana blushed profusely. "I know you've been fucking her behind my back."

Santana widened her eyes, "oh god! Brit told you?"

"No. Silly. Brittany wouldn't tell that to me. I just know."

"You mean? Oh god! You heard us?" Santana's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Your practically screaming Brittany's name in a very not-so-subtle voice." Rachel smiled at Santana's embarrassment.

Then Rachel stands up, and patted her shoulder, "Just please don't hurt her, Santana." Then she left.


	19. Chapter 19 Feelings

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So sorry for this late update, again. Yesterday, I was too engrossed watching the valentine's episode of glee. Oh my god. You can tell that I'm exaggerating or what, but I felt my heart beats faster when I thought they will kiss infront of their locker, I mean, I literally cursed under my breath when Principal Figgins interrupted the slow motion kiss. I shouted, "Shit!" and a curse under my own dialect. Hey, did you noticed that Brittany's lips were always slightly apart unlike Santana? Well, I can't imagine heather doing that with Naya, I mean, maybe ¾ of all the fanfics I read (heather and naya fanfics), Naya was always the one being in love with Heather, coz Heather has a boyfriend, and she's the one straight while Naya was not. (of course, this is only fanfics, it's not based on true events,) well anyway, by the way heather kissed Naya on the episode, it looks like, (well I don't know if you noticed but I did,) Heather or Brittany was the one eager to kiss Naya or Santana, with her mouth open when they kissed on the last part, I literally had butterflies in my stomach when I watched that, I was like, "Oh god! That kiss was really something." Then I remembered the interview of heather saying about the kisses they shared, like they had to do it a lot when taping it. Have you noticed Naya smiling while Heather kissed her? It's so nice! I want more! The passionate one, I hope.**

**So we go back to the wonderful comments you've given me, JAZ, I literally love ur review, ur so adorable, getting too emotional in my story, i like that,.very much. Hope we can meet soon, lolz =) And to my other readers who were practically forcing me to update, ANNE, sorry for not updating sooner, I was too engrossed with other fanfiction too to continue with this story. Lol. Then to SMILEANYWAY142 and JAZ, thank you for being my valentine, haha **

**So enough about this, I know you wanted to read this chapter, so enjoy! And don't forget to review.! **

CHAPTER 19

_This is way too awkward. _Santana thought to herself. Eating breakfast with Quinn at her left side, Brittany at her right side. While Rachel and Sugar were on the opposite sides of the table across her. Sugar dominated the conversation chatting endlessly anything under the sun. Rachel joining her while Quinn and Brittany were so quiet, it made her feel awkward more.

"Let's play a game." Sugar suggested smiling.

She smirked. "What game are you suggesting, Sug? We're not kids anymore."

"You're such a party pooper, Santana." Sugar said laughing, then turned to Quinn, Brittany and Rachel, "Since most of us here, are well… gay." Santana shot Sugar a glare, "Well except Santana Lopez of course which we all knew that she's fucking straight."

Then she almost choked at what Sugar said, she can't believe Sugar is one of her friends. She gave a death glare to Sugar which the latter just ignored.

Then Sugar continues, "it's just a question and answer game. I will ask each one of you questions, more like choosing one from the other. This is easy and fun. Come on guys."

Quinn, for the first time, spoke, "Okay, Sug. Shoot."

"Okay, I will ask Rachel." She turned at her side to look at Rachel, "Nina Dobrev or Kristen Stewart?"

Rachel laughed at Sugar's question. Santana laughed along.

"Bella, of course, Kristen Stewart." Answered Rachel, grinning. "Totally hot."

"How about you, Q?"

"Kristen also. Love her." Quinn answered.

"I'll go for Nina. She's cute." Brittany answered.

Then, "Well, Santana?" asked Sugar.

_This is weird. _"Nina Dobrev." She answered, then she felt Brittany's eyes on hers.

"Okay, my turn." Rachel exclaimed. "Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Aniston?"

"Definitely Angelina." Answered Quinn.

"Angelina. So hot!" Brittany replied which made Santana glance at her direction.

"Mine is Angelina Jolie also. Love her in Tomb Raider." Sugar answered.

Then they all look at her, waiting for her reply. She smiled. Yeah. Angelina Jolie is so hot. But, "I'll go for Jennifer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with Jennifer? She's pretty and hot too." She said in a defensive tone.

"Yeah, she is. But I still think Jolie is hotter. I mean, the lady kick ass." Sugar defended Angelina.

Santana laughed, "This is crazy. Next question please." Seriously, she's having a great time.

"Okay. How about this? Gossip girl? Serena van der woodsen or Blair Waldorf?" Sugar asked again.

Rachel answered first, "Serena is hot! I'll go for Serena."

"Me too." Santana answered, "Serena's hair, long legs. Just too much." She giggled.

"Blair Waldorf." Quinn and Brittany said in unison, and awkwardly stared at each other.

Brittany said, staring at Quinn, "Blair's kindda bitch. Queen bee. But I like her, totally."

Quinn answered, "yeah, me too. Guess I'm attracted to dark-haired women."

Santana shot Quinn a glance; she noticed Quinn's staring back at her. She felt uneasy. This is getting too personal, she thought.

"Okay. How about pretty little liars?" Quinn said breaking the stare at Santana. "Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery or Hannah Marin? I definitely like Emily Fields."

Brittany answered immediately, "Emily Fields remind me of someone I knew. They looked almost the same." Then she stared at Santana.

Santana, feeling another tension rising up, "I'll go for Hannah." Then she drinks her coffee.

"Oh my god! You have a type, Santana! You like blondes!" Sugar exclaimed. Then Santana, drinking her coffee, choked, as the realization came sinking in. She flushed.

Then the two blondes on her sides, rubbed her back.

"San. Are you okay?" Brittany asked, worried, still rubbing her back, not minding the other blonde doing the same thing to Santana.

"Britt. I've got her. Come on, San. Stand up." Quinn said, feeling possessive over Santana.

But Brittany didn't let go of Santana's hand. "No Quinn, I've got her."

Santana saw Rachel stands up murmuring, which by the way, she saw the way her lips moved, "this is ridiculous." Then Rachel came to Santana's rescue as she shoved the two blondes away from Santana.

"Rachel, thanks for saving me back there." Santana said seriously. She was thankful of Rachel saving her of the situation she's in. They were outside near the beach, away from the house. Away from Brittany and Quinn.

"Tell me, Santana. What do you feel about Brittany?"

Santana was caught off guard with Rachel's question, she didn't respond quickly. She assessed herself, what does she really feel towards Brittany? "I like her, like a lot. She made my world upside down, Rache. I know exactly what I want in my life until I met her. There's some kind of energy between us. And I like being with her, honestly. When I first thought that you and Brittany are together, I felt jealous, I mean, who wouldn't? She flirted with me, then all of a sudden, she'd tell me that she had a girlfriend? I was fucking jealous."

Rachel nodded, "And Quinn?"

Santana, took a deep breath, "Quinn is my bestfriend. I like being with her. We do stuff together. I take care of her, she take care of me. I mean, we're bestfriends, and bestfriends do that, aren't they? Caring for each other, never leaving each other. I know I love her, but I don't know if that love is enough to step outside the boundaries of our friendship. Quinn confused me by telling me that she loved me."

"She what? She told you she loved you?" Rachel exclaimed, hurt in her eyes.

"Well, yeah. She told me that yesterday, I mean, who wouldn't be confused right? My bestfriend loves me as more than a friend, and I don't want to hurt her, Rache. Really, I don't want to hurt her." She said, tears in her eyes. This is so difficult for her.

Rachel took a deep breath, "How about Sam?"

Santana shook her head, "Oh god! What a mess I've gotten myself into! Sam is my first crush, first love, puppy love, you can say that. We're dating now, yeah. But I'm not in a relationship with him. Well, I wanted to at first, until I met Brittany."

"God. That is so complicated. I don't want to be in your shoes, Santana." Rachel shook her head.

"I know. I don't want to be here either. I'm so fucking confused right now! I don't know if I'm still straight or what? I don't want to label myself anymore, this is too much for me! I just don't want to hurt any of them, Rachel. I really don't." she said, dropping herself on her knees, hands covering her face. She felt vulnerable right now, no one ever made her feel this way.

BRITTANY and Quinn never spoke at each other as soon as Santana left with Rachel.

Sugar, had no idea of what was happening, broke the impeccable silence in the dining room. "So, what's happening here?"

No one answered.

"Come on guys, what's happening to both of you? As I noticed it, you were both fighting over Santana there?"

Brittany answered first, standing up, "We're not. Guess I need to go. Thanks Sugar for having me and Rachel here." Then she left.

Brittany fixed her things in her luggage; she needs to get out of here now, as fast as she can. She tried to contact Rachel again in her phone but she cursed under her breath when Rachel wasn't answering. _Where the fuck is she? _

"Hey."

She stopped. She knew that voice. Her cousin, Quinn. She didn't turn around though.

"I'm so sorry, Britt."'

"No need to say sorry. You didn't do anything." She said, still fixing her things.

"I need to; I wasn't honest with you from the very first start." When she didn't answer, Quinn continued, "I thought I buried my feelings for Santana already, but being with her, seeing her getting interested in you made me jealous. I know for a fact that she likes my brother, I'm okay with that, I accepted to myself that she's straight, she will never look at me in a different way. And then you came, Brit. I saw the way she looks at you. There's something there, I know she's into you."

Brittany turned to Quinn, at last. "Why are you telling me this?"

Quinn choked a sob, "I wanted you to know that I'm… I'm backing off. I wanted Santana to be happy, if being with you makes her happy, I'm totally okay with that. I realized that my friendship with Santana was more important than any other things. I felt Santana's awkwardness, and I don't want her to act like that towards me. I wanted to be at her side even though as a friend than losing her in my life."

Brittany came closer to her cousin, her heart sank, this must be difficult for Quinn, she felt it too, if Quinn didn't come, she might be the one saying these words at Quinn, telling her cousin that she will be the one who will moved away, so that they can lived happily.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry too." She hugged her cousin tightly as she could.

"Just take care of her for me, Brittany." Quinn whispered.

"I will, Quinn. I will." Brittany smiled.


	20. Chapter 20 Complications

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey readers! I missed all of you, hope u missed me too and of course this story, I know I took forever to update, and you're basically cursing me for not updating soon enough, and also making chapters longer, sorry for the short chapters. Maybe I just really wanted to tease you a little, making you, my readers, want for more. lol. And u really want for more, ryt? So, please bear with me for not updating soon, and for the short chapters. **

**So, as always, I want to share something, it's really difficult to fall in love with a straight girl especially if she's your friend right? And that friend of yours, was apparently a homophobe. Well, this is exactly what's happening to me. I just realized that I'm falling for my friend. And I really hate to admit it. First, I like girls which are more beautiful than me. I'm a closeted femme and I'm attracted to femme type with long straight hair. And she's not that even beautiful, I mean, she is but she's not that pretty, I'm prettier actually, haha! She just have this appeal that makes her pretty. And she doesn't even have a long straight hair which I have. Second, she controls me. Usually I'm the one being in control but ryt now, she CONTROLS me, literally. Third, she doesn't even know I'm gay, as I said, I'm still in a closet, so apparently, she had no idea that she made me smile in a more than friend kind of way.. She's also a bitch like Santana, so maybe because of Santana, I'm now attracted to girls with bitchy attitude. **

**I know, it's too complicated, well, it just started when our hands held each other subtly, and I felt my heart beats faster, at that time, I already knew the feeling. I cursed under my breath, I wasn't expecting this to happen, and I hate myself for feeling this way towards her. It's just too damn complicated. **

**Well, anyway, thanks for reading my notes, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.. =)**

CHAPTER 20

BRITTANY saw Santana near the beach; it took her a while longer before she approached her, she can feel her heart beating faster that's why it took long enough for her to calm her nerves.

This is the moment wherein she will confess her feelings for the beautiful brunette. This is going to be difficult for her. She knew Santana never liked girls before, she knew she's straight. Well, yeah, they're having sex but maybe, Santana was only curious about it, or maybe Santana only looked at her as a science experiment.

Falling in love with a straight girl is very difficult, Brittany knew that. Straight girls are a big no-no for her, until she met Santana. There's something about Santana and she can't help herself not to fall in love with. Love? Yes, she's inlove with Santana, hopelessly madly in love with her.

With all the courage she gathered in herself, she walked towards Santana.

"Hey. Can I join you?"

Santana turned around, and their eyes locked.

_She's so beautiful. _Brittany thought.

"Of course, Brit." Santana said then smiled at her.

"Uhm. Sorry."

"For what,?" Santana asked her.

She took a deep breath. "For what happened earlier, with Quinn."

She saw Santana creased her eyebrows before answering, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, I still feel that I need to say sorry, San. Just accept it, please." She pleaded.

Then with a smile, "Okay, apology accepted for whatever it is." Santana held her hand, "Come here, Brittany."

Then they held each other's hands and walked slowly near the beach, both of them not saying a word, just savouring the feeling of their hands interlocked.

Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach as she held Santana's hand, her heart beats faster again.

She turned to Santana, "San, I need to tell you something."

Santana stopped walking, turned to her, waiting for her to tell something.

"Uhm… San…" Brittany took a deep breath before she continued, "Rachel and I, we're not really in a relationship. I'm sorry if I lied to you." She lowered her head, waiting for Santana's reaction.

"Why did you do that, Brit?" Santana spoke in a very soft voice, as if not surprised.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes again, "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. You apologized for leading me on, and I had to save my pride, San. That's why I thought of this idea in an instant. I'm sorry."

She never took her eyes away from Santana, watched her reaction, if she's mad at her or not, but all she could see was a smile from Santana's lips.

"Are you mad, San?" she can't help but be worried even if Santana was actually smiling at her.

"Nope. I'm just glad that you told me the truth, Brit."

Seeing Santana's reaction, Brittany touched her face slowly, and she cupped her chin, forcing the brunette to look at her straight into the eyes. "I think I'm inlove with you, Santana. No. Erase that, I AM inlove with you. I don't know if I'm just an experiment for you, I don't know if you feel the same way, I don't care if you just want me for sex, as long as I can be with you, it doesn't matter actually. I just want you to know that…" she said breathlessly but was interrupted by Santana as the brunette reached for her neck and kissed her.

Brittany opened her mouth as Santana forced her way inside her using her tongue. She held Santana's waist, pulled her closer, as they kissed passionately.

"I love you…" She whispered between kisses.

* * *

><p>But instead of Santana whispering the three magical words to her, she heard her alarm clock. She groaned as she realized that it was just a dream. A fucking dream!<p>

Brittany threw the alarm clock on the floor. Frustrated, she reached for her blanket and covered herself, closing her eyes as she wished to go back to sleep and continue to dream about Santana.

But she can't sleep anymore. Her mind drifted over to the events that led her to this dream.

_ She decided to give it a shot. She decided to confess her feelings for Santana. She had a go signal from her cousin Quinn, and she won't waste it. _

_ She saw Santana sitting on a huge rock, arms embracing her knees. Wind blowing on her gorgeous black raven hair. _

_ "Hey San."_

_ Santana turned her head at her, and smiled, "Hey Brit."_

_ "Uhmm. I've been looking all over for you." She said softly as she sits beside her. _

_ "Why?" Santana asked._

_ Suddenly, she was speechless, she just smiled at Santana. Can she really confess her feelings for this brunette? What if Santana doesn't feel the same way? What if Quinn and Rachel were wrong? What if?_

_ "Brittany? What's wrong?" Santana cut her thoughts._

_ "Nothing." She lowered her head. She should gather enough courage to tell Santana what she feels, but she's having difficulty choosing the right words. And another thing is, she's not used to rejection. She's afraid that Santana would reject her. In all of her past relationships, she wasn't the type of person who will confess her feelings first. Usually, she was the one receiving lots of love confessions. So, this is her first time and she's having difficulty expressing herself._

_ Then she felt Santana's hands interlaced with her fingers, she felt her heart hammered in her chest. _

_ She took a deep breath; this is exactly the courage she needs, "San… I…"_

_ "SANTANA!" _

_ Both of them turned around to see who called Santana. Brittany's courage instantly dropped as she saw her cousin, Sam, carrying a big bouquet of roses. She felt Santana let go of her hand as she stands up. Brittany stands up too, and she felt a big blow in her heart when she saw, right in her own eyes, Sam kissed Santana on the lips. _

"BRITTANY! Wake up!" She heard Rachel's voice as she grabbed the blanket she used to cover her head.

"I am awake, okay!" she yelled.

"Fuck, Brittany! You're having mood swings again? It's been like three days, and you still did not recover from your bitchy mode."

She groaned. Three days. It's been three days since she saw Santana Lopez. Not that the brunette wasn't trying to reach her. Santana, in fact, was calling her on her mobile for two days but she didn't answer any of her calls.

"Rache, I'm not in a mood. Can you please leave?" she said in a low voice.

"No. I'm not leaving you here alone again!" Rachel said, "Tell me, Brit, what really happened between you and Santana?"

"Nothing."

"You're not a good liar, Brittany, and you know that."

Finally, she stood up, "Let's not talk about it please, Rache." She said pleading. As she went to the bathroom, she heard her phone rang. She already knew the caller as she turned to Rachel who she caught staring at her phone, "Don't answer that!"

* * *

><p>"FUCK BRIT! Why are you not returning my calls?" Santana said to herself while she stares at her phone. She didn't know that the blonde was this stubborn. She still remembered their last conversation after Sam, out of nowhere, arrived at the beach house.<p>

_She excused herself from her friends when she saw Brittany went upstairs. She had to talk to Brittany alone._

_ "Brit!" she called, thankful that the door wasn't locked. She opened the door and saw Brittany packing her clothes._

_ "What are you doing here, Santana?" Brittany said in a cold tone._

_ "I just want to talk to you." She locked the door and walked towards the blonde._

_ "Not now, Santana." Again, that icy tone of hers._

_ "You want to tell me something earlier before Sam came." She said, trying to catch Brittany's gaze. But she failed. The blonde wasn't paying attention to her at all._

_ "That was nothing. Just leave it." _

_ She touched Brittany's face and forced her to look at her in the eyes. "Tell me, please." She whispered._

_ Brittany's blue eyes linger at her, but she felt that the blonde was giving her a cold stare._

_ Still, she didn't mind, she slowly leaned over to the blonde, closing her eyes as she made a move to kiss Brittany._

_ But… Brittany pushed her away, with that cold eyes and icy tone of hers, she said, "I will never kiss you again, Santana. It's like kissing both of my cousins. It's gross." _

Santana, still shivered at that thought, she felt like a whore when Brittany told her that. She never felt degrade in her entire life. But she wants to explain herself to Brittany. But the blonde didn't give her a chance to explain about Sam and Quinn.

Once again, she dialled Brittany's phone but the blonde still didn't answer. She missed Brittany. Like a lot. If she didn't knew that Brit and Rachel aren't really together, she would die of jealousy.

She threw her phone on top of her bed and muttered, "Fuck! This girl is making me crazy!"


	21. Chapter 21 Game Finished

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was so happy with your comments regarding this story, and also to my personal life. Well, to update you to my current straight crush/friend. Well, we became closer now than ever, after the 'holding hands thing' which started it all. I mean we always talked on the phone, making comments in fb that literally made my heart explode. She's always saying that she missed me, we're just friends I know, but I can't help it if I'm having butterflies in my stomach right? I mean, who wouldn't? well, anyway, I'm still fighting my feelings over her, well I need distraction right now, I really don't want to fall for her totally, and honestly, I really don't want to. And by the way, she made our picture together as her profile picture in facebook, how cool is that right? =)**

CHAPTER 21

"WOULD you like to dance with me?"

Brittany turned her head up to see the person, who just invite her to dance. The girl was beautiful, a brunette. _Again! _She's kindda allergic to brunettes as of this moment. And she's not in the mood to dance.

"I'm sorry.. I don't…" she said, but interrupted by Rachel.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just shy, she loves to dance." Rachel said smiling, practically giving her hand to the girl. Then whispered to her, "What the hell, Brittany? Stop being an arrogant bitch for a sec."

She eyed Rachel with a death glare but Rachel just shoved her away to dance with the brunette.

The girl knew how to dance, yeah, and she enjoyed dancing with her, to be honest. Brittany loved to dance; and the way the girl made flirty moves at her, she can counter it with equal flirting. She enjoyed it; atleast for a brief moment, her mind will stop thinking about Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p>"WOOPS! Calm down, San. You're drinking too much!"<p>

Santana heard Quinn's harsh voice stopping her from drinking her third shot of tequila that night. She was depressed. It's been a week since she last saw Brittany and she really missed the beautiful blonde.

"Tell me Q! Is it really my fault?" she asked, slurring her words.

She saw Quinn shook her head, "It's not your fault, San."

"But why is she doing this to me?" she started to sobbed, "I mean, I am straight when I met her, she made me confused; and now that I fucking knew what I want, then now she's gone, practically ignoring me!"

Quinn leaned over her and hugged her tightly. "Hush, San. Just give her time. She will come around."

She wiped her tears. "No Quinn. I'm done."

Quinn released her and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I will fucking forget about her. She broke my heart."

"San, Brittany loves you. Just believe in that." Quinn said.

She raised her eyebrow, "Why are you in favour of her? I mean, I thought you love me, Q?" now, she knew that she's drunk coz she can say these words out loud to her bestfriend, minus the awkwardness.

She saw Quinn made a nervous laugh before answering, "Oh god! This is getting awkward, Santana. I shouldn't have told you that I loved you."

"Quinn, you're pretty and hot. Really. If you told me you love me before I met Brittany, maybe you and I stand a chance." Then she shook her head again, "Or maybe not, I am straight at that time, right?" she smiled at Quinn.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, San. You're straight until you met my cousin."

"Hey! You both look hot. Would you two like to dance?"

Santana and Quinn stopped laughing and they turned their head to the owner of the voice.

Two pretty girls were inviting both of them to dance. Although she's tipsy, she accepted the invitation.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY was enjoying herself dancing with the brunette when she saw at the corner of her eyes a certain brunette that made her heart beats faster, Santana Lopez. She had to stop dancing to make sure she's not seeing things. Well, she's not.<p>

Across the dance floor, Santana is dancing with a blonde girl, and the way they swayed their hips, made Brittany's blood boils. They were dancing intimately and she swore when she saw the blonde kissed Santana's neck, which apparently Santana seem to enjoy the intimacy.

"Fucking flirt…" she muttered under her breath.

That's when she met Santana's eyes. She saw the reaction of Santana when their eyes locked. Then she saw how Santana smirk and raised her eyebrows at her.

Then her dance partner cupped her face, tearing her gaze at Santana, and whispered in her ears, "Are you checking out another girl while you're dancing with me?"

She smiled, "No. I'm not. Let's just dance, okay?" then she continued dancing with her brunette partner in a very intimate way matching that of Santana and her partner. If Santana can flirt, she can too.

For several minutes of dancing, they were equally meeting each other's eyes while dancing with their own partner. They smirked, raised their eyebrows at each other, practically not letting the other win.

* * *

><p>SANTANA doesn't want to lose in this battle. She danced seductively with her partner while she gave Brittany her seductive gaze, her famous smirk, her pouting lips, and her flirtatious moves. She saw how Brittany's jaw dropped when she glide her ass to her partner's center.<p>

They danced continuously, but then she saw with her own eyes how the girl kissed Brittany fully on the mouth, she left her partner and without thinking, she walked towards Brittany.

"Okay, Brit! What the hell?" she pulled Brittany from the girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked her, it took her too much control not to slap the girl infront of her who kissed Brittany, her Brittany.

"I'm HER girlfriend! And you just kissed my girlfriend! So, if I were you, if you love that face of yours, you should leave. Now. Before I lose control!" she said while holding Brittany, who was now speechless.

Santana didn't have the time to wait for the girl to leave, she dragged Brittany away from the dance floor and pinned her in the corner.

"What the fuck, Brit?" she said, still angry. "Dancing with that girl, I can handle that, but kissing her? Really?"

Brittany seems to find her own voice as she asked, "Are you jealous?"

"Am I? What do you think?" she countered back. Of course she's jealous!

"I don't know. Tell me San, are you jealous because another girl kissed me? Tell me. Please."

Santana was confused of Brittany's pleading voice, "What if I am?" she asked.

She saw how Brittany swallowed, "If you're jealous, then it means you like me, right?"

She took a deep breath, "I already told you that I like you, Brit."

"No," Brittany shook her head, "What I mean is… you like me in what way?"

"Do we really need to talk about this Brit? I'm kindda mad here coz you kissed another girl. The least you can do is kiss me right here and right now." She said with a smirk.

"Promise me, we continue this talk later?" Brittany asked, biting her lower lips.

"Sure." Then she leaned over to the blonde and kissed her hungrily. Oh, how she missed Brittany's lips, how she missed the blonde's arms wrapped around hers.

* * *

><p>"GET A ROOM!"<p>

Santana heard Quinn and Rachel's voice as she pulled herself from Brittany. "What the fuck, Q? Can you not distract us for a second? I'm having my sweet lady kisses right now." she said as she touched Brittany's hand and interlaced their fingers.

Rachel laughed heartily, "So, Santana. Can you say out loud that you're not straight? Infront of us?"

She laughed too, "Hell, yeah. You haven't figured that out yet?"

Rachel batted her eyelashes, "Well, I really want you to say it, infront of me and Quinn here."

Now she's confused, but still she said it, out loud for everyone to here, "Hey people! I'm Santana Lopez. And I'm not straight anymore. You know why? Coz I'm inlove with this beautiful blonde beside me. Brittany S. Pierce is her name. Yeah, that's right. So, take your hands away from her. And keep your eyes away from her too. Because she's already mine! Got it?"

The people in the bar clapped their hands as she finished her speech. She looked at Brittany who looked like she's about to burst into tears. Then she hugged her tight, and whispered in her ear, "San, that's so sweet! And I love you too."

She kissed Brittany on the lips and then whispered, "I love you so much, Brittany."

* * *

><p>"OKAY! This is so embarrassing." Rachel chuckled as she turned her head away from the kissing lovebirds, then she turned to Quinn, "So, Quinn Fabray, I win. And what's my prize again?"<p>

Then Quinn smiled, with that cute smile of hers, "Do you want to claim your prize now?"

"Yeah. I want it now." She said as she leaned towards Quinn.

"If you say so, and I might add, don't blame me if you will get addicted to it." Quinn smiled seductively before she closed the gap and kissed Rachel fully on the lips.

**Well, maybe your asking if this is the end or what? Like seriously, do you want me to continue with this story? Coz I really wanted to, if you want me to. Coz I think, for me, this is not the end. =) well enjoy and leave me comments and reviews, =)**


	22. Chapter 22 It's different

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: oh my god! I received so many reviews from my last chapter and I'm so amazed and flattered. I still have some ideas for this story, so don't worry, I still won't end it.. =)**

**Thanks for reminding me for my mistakes, I would love to accept your services as my beta reader 'ProphecyGirl'… thanks for reading my fanfic. =)**

**Thank you also for your comments on my personal life. Glad to know I'm not alone on this battle. =) anyway, for those who want to know my facebook account,, well… uhm… I have to think about it, haha as much as I wanted to know all of you, I'm afraid that some of you might knew me. I'm still in the closet, as I have told you before… but still, I want to be friends with all of you, and I might need your advices regarding my personal life, haha,,**

**Anyway, this chapter is for Brittany and Santana, next chapter will be Rachel and Quinn, =) **

CHAPTER 22

BRITTANY can't help but smile while she's driving. Once again, she glanced at her 'now officially girlfriend', as Santana said earlier, making them official. Her girlfriend was sleeping soundly in the front seat of her car, and she knew that the girl was drunk. Quinn told her that she had several shots of tequila.

She insisted to take Santana home because she's kindda worried that Santana would again forget about what happened in the bar. Well, she won't let that happened anymore!

"Baby, we're here. Wake up." She whispered to Santana's ears and planted a soft kiss on the girl's earlobe.

Santana lazily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her, "Uhmmm… Brit… Am I dreaming?"

"No baby, you're not. Come, let's go inside." She stepped out of the car and immediately opened the door for Santana.

She held Santana's waist as they walked towards the door.

"Wait, this is not my house." Santana said, confusion all over her pretty face.

Brittany grinned at her, "Yeah baby. I'm taking you home at my house."

"Oh. I think you have something in mind." Santana said while looking at her lips.

Brittany had a good view of Santana's cleavage and it made her hot, it took her full willpower not to ravish her girlfriend right then and there. She took a deep breath and kissed Santana's cheek and whispered, "Yes, San. I have something in my mind; it involves you and me… in my bed…"

Santana chuckled, "Oh my god, I can't wait."

As soon as she unlocked her front door, Santana pulled her and kissed her on the lips.

"Baby… in my room… I want you on my bed, not here." Brittany said between kisses.

"But I want you now…" Santana replied then stuck her tongue out into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany groaned as she pushed Santana towards her room not breaking the kiss. She heard Santana giggled at her eagerness. She's hot, her girlfriend is fucking hot, and there's only one destination for this hotness..

When they were inside her room, Brittany pushed Santana on top of her bed.

They stared at each other for a while.

"San, I know you're drunk but I want you to remember this night." She said in her most sincere voice.

"Brit… What makes you think that I will forget this night?"

"Well, you forgot our first kiss. And it sucks really. I waited for you to wake up that morning and I even cooked breakfast for you, but then…"

Santana stands up and leaned closer to her, stopped her from talking by putting her fingers right infront of her lips, "Hush baby, I'm sorry for making you upset that morning but I clearly remember everything that night. All of it." then she pout her lips which made Brittany wanted to capture those luscious lips of hers. "Stop worrying baby."

Brittany leaned over her girlfriend and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose then gave Santana a light kiss on her lips. "I want this to be slow, San. I want your whole body, your whole soul and your heart; I want this to be perfect."

Then Santana reached out for her neck and pulled her closer to her then softly said, "I want you. All of you." Then she captured her lips and started kissing her very slowly at first then turn into a passionate kiss.

Brittany started to unzipped Santana's dress, letting her hands caressed along the brunette's body. She never took her eyes away from Santana while she caressed her bare shoulders. The dress fell down and she started to unclasped Santana's bra. She felt her shivered as she touched her cleavage.

She leaned over Santana and kissed her bare shoulders, then to her neck, she sucked the skin there making sure to leave a mark. She heard Santana's moan and she used her tongue to lick the skin there going down to Santana's cleavage.

"Baby… You're… making… me… crazy…" Santana said between moans.

She touched her girlfriend's breast and replaced her hand with her mouth. Slowly, she pushed her so that she can lie down on her bed. She climbed on top of her, and kissed her on the lips.

"Brit baby, I want you naked please." Santana pleaded.

"Yes baby." Then Brittany stood up and slowly she unbuttoned her pants and removed her tube top.

She was about to go on top of Santana again when she spoke, "Brit, those too. Naked. I want you naked on top of me."

She smiled at her girlfriend's boldness; nevertheless she followed Santana's wishes. She removed her bra and panties before she lay down on top of Santana.

Brittany continued her slow passionate lovemaking with Santana. This is not just sex, this is not just for lust, this is love. And Brittany will make sure that this time, it would be different.

She kissed, sucked and licked Santana's lips and was satisfied when she heard moans escaped from her girlfriend.

Then she moved her hand and gave a feathery touch to Santana's most sensitive part. "Baby, you're so wet… wet for me…"

Santana's mind, on the other hand, went blank as Brittany touched her clit.

"Brit… Brittany… baby please…" she said while Brittany kissed her on the mouth.

"What do you want me to do baby?" she asked while kissing her.

Santana lazily opened her eyes, "Love me baby… love me…"

Brittany smiled at her then slowly she moved down from her breast then to Santana's belly button, then she used her mouth to slowly removed Santana's panties.

Santana moaned as she felt Brittany's lips on her inner thighs making a move towards her center.

"Spread your legs for me, baby." Brittany whispered and Santana followed.

She stuck her tongue out to taste Santana's wetness.

"Oh… Brit… oh my god!" Santana writhed and moaned.

After licking Santana's center, she used her lips to glide within Santana's folds. She kissed her there imitating the way she kissed her on the lips.

Santana was going crazy, literally, she was so aroused. Brittany was right, she thought. This night is different. They were not having sex, they were making love. That's the difference.

"Oh… oh… Brit…" she bucked her hips and she can feel that she's going to explode any moment.

Brittany knew that Santana was on the verge of coming, so she stopped kissing her center and made her way back to Santana's lips.

Santana was obviously confused and aroused at the same time, "Brit… please…"

Brittany just smiled at her and continued to kiss her, she settled herself on top of her while she nudged her girlfriend's legs apart. Then she started moving against her. Her center against Santana's.

"Oh fuck, Brit." Santana grabbed Brittany's ass and pushed her towards her center. She mirrored Brittany's movement against her. She raised her hips as she felt Brittany's pumping movement against her.

"Oh baby," Brittany moaned. She was breathless as she started moving faster against Santana.

"Oh… Brit… Faster please… I'm close…" Santana moaned, she started moving faster also against Brittany.

"San baby…"

"Brit… oh god!"

"I love you Santana…" she cried breathlessly as she held the headboard of her bed.

"I love you Brit…" Santana said as she hugged the blonde's body tighter against her.

They both reached their climax as they cried out each other's name.

"I love you so much, Santana." Brittany whispered to Santana. She was still on top of her, she's so tired to move.

"I love you too Brittany. And that was so hot." Santana said as she hugged the blonde tightly on top of her.

Brittany kissed her lips, "Take a rest baby." She started to move on her side but Santana held her close.

"No Brittany. I want to hug you like this for a while."

Brittany chuckled, "As you wish baby."

"Brit, where's Rachel by the way? I hope she didn't hear us."

"Don't worry. She's not here. She's in your house, with Quinn."

Santana laughed, "Right. Maybe they're doing their own sexy times."

"Exactly." Brittany said.

**NEXT CHAPTER? FABERRY MOMENTS... =) **


	23. Chapter 23 It hurts

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thank you for all the reviews, and to the new readers who took time to write comments in this story, and also to those who made this story one of their favourites. **

**Shout out to: 'TIANNA' who said that I made her happy for updating soon enough. 'Shiverrrclaw' for reviewing this chapter, I believe this is the first time you review, right? And I'm so flattered that you love it. Thank you also for the readers who review last chapter, keep it coming please, your reviews make my day happy. **

**Maybe you're wondering where I'm getting the sexy scenes in this story? Well, it came from my personal experience. Haha! I love watching movies, reading books, but most of the sex scenes here came from my experience. I only had one girlfriend (ex-gf), and she's my bestfriend at that time. I am straight and she's also straight before we had our relationship, so I have no idea about sex at that time. Well, we just explore each other's body, and that made me an expert, haha! Well it's been like 3 years since we broke up and I never hooked up with anyone, so I really don't know if I still have that magic in me. Lol! But judging the way I write with the bed scenes, what do you think? Hahaha!**

**Well, anyway, to be honest, I'm having difficulty writing faberry coz I'm not a Rachel fan, well I like her voice, she's really good. But I'm having difficulty picturing her on my mind while I'm writing her sexy scenes, unlike Santana and Brittany. Well, I like Quinn before I like Brittany and Santana in season 1 of glee, that's why I like writing stuff about her, and I can write Quinn's sexy scenes anytime. But don't get me wrong, I'm starting to like Rachel because of Quinn so, I think I can manage to write about them. **

**And I have another story to write in my mind, I need your approval if you want me to start writing about it. The characters are Spencer and Emily in PLL. Well, I like Spencer and Emily, really, so maybe writing about them would be a great idea, don't you think so? Second: How about Heather and Naya with Shay Mitchell? Do you like the idea or not? Let's give it a vote. =)**

**So, here it is, chapter 23, enjoy! I hope I have more reviews on this one… =)**

CHAPTER 23

Rachel knew that Quinn was drunk to drive that's why she offered to take her home. Also, Brittany told her that she needs some time alone with Santana in their house. So eventually, she doesn't have a choice but to stay away from them. Not that she complained, in fact she love to spend the whole night with Quinn.

The first time she saw Quinn, she liked her instantly. Quinn is perfectly beautiful, with perfect nose, gorgeous eyes, and sexy lips. _Those lips! _She remembered how she kissed Quinn because obviously, she won the bet. But the kiss didn't last long, Quinn pulled away first. She was disappointed but she never showed it to her.

Rachel knew that Quinn loved Santana, No; erase that, maybe Quinn still LOVE Santana. She saw Quinn's sad smile as she said her congratulations to Brittany and Santana. And now, the girl in her dreams was seriously wasted and she already knew the reason behind it.

She grabbed the keys from Quinn and unlocked the front door. Quinn started to giggle over nothing when they entered their house.

"We're home!" Quinn shouted then laughed.

Rachel shook her head and held Quinn firmly on her waist. "Where's your room?" she asked.

"Upstairs!" Quinn said laughing again.

As soon as they entered Quinn's room, she was surprised as Quinn pushed her on the wall and started attacking her with sloppy kisses.

Rachel pushed her, not wanting to give in because she knew how drunk Quinn was, "Quinn, stop." She said firmly. "You're drunk."

"I am not!" then Quinn continued attacking her again with kisses, this time Quinn kissed her on the neck that she moaned helplessly.

Rachel struggle to keep herself from giving in, this is not the way she wanted it to be. Once again she pushed her away from her, just enough for them to look into each other's eyes. "Quinn, please. As much as I want this to happened between us, we just can't do this right now."

"Please." Quinn pleaded while staring at her eyes.

Just one word from Quinn and instantly it melted her heart. She pulled Quinn into her arms and she kissed her hungrily, she sucked Quinn's full upper lip and it elicited a moan from the blonde.

She slowly pushed her towards the bed without breaking the kiss. Quinn sat on the edge of her bed and she straddle on top of her, she sat on Quinn's lap and continued kissing her.

Quinn moaned as Rachel began to lick her earlobe. Unable to hold on much longer, she started to undress her, in a swift movement she had successfully removed Quinn's top. She sucked Quinn's shoulder blades and trailed wet kisses on Quinn's neck.

She unclasped Quinn's bra and as soon as she removed the annoying piece of clothing from Quinn, she pushed her slowly. Quinn's bare back was now against the soft bed, and Rachel started to kiss her breast. She sucked and licked her nipples and Quinn whimpered against her.

Quinn's eyes were shut closed as she moaned endlessly, she cried, "San… oh shit…"

Rachel stopped as she heard the words clearly, Quinn was calling Santana! She felt a knife in her chest, and it hurts really badly.

Quinn's eyes flew open, "Why did you stop?" she asked.

Obviously, Quinn doesn't know that in her subconscious mind, she cried out Santana's name.

"This is not right, Quinn." She said, "You're drunk, I'm sorry for getting this too far." She said in a cold tone. It just hurts too much.

She stands up and picked the blouse and bra that was thrown on the floor, and then she gave them to Quinn who was now seating on her bed, looking too disappointed.

"I don't understand you Rachel." Quinn said in a higher tone, "I thought you want this."

Rachel stared deeply into Quinn's eyes. "I want it, yes. But I want you to want it too."

"I want this!" Quinn yelled.

"Nope, Quinn. You want this with…" she stopped then continued, "Santana. Not with me."

Quinn stared at her, disbelief in her eyes, "Oh god!" she exclaimed.

Then with that, Rachel left Quinn alone in her room.

* * *

><p>SANTANA woke up with Brittany in her arms; she smiled as memories of yesterday night flashed in her mind. They made love and it felt so good.<p>

She touched Brittany's hair with her free hand. Brittany's gorgeous blonde hair was so perfect and soft. She inhaled the scent of her hair, and in an instant, it turned her on. She wanted to ravish her girlfriend again.

Embarrassed by her sudden arousal, she let her eyes roamed around Brittany's room and then, "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

Brittany woke up by the sound of her voice, and then she lifted her head up to meet Santana's eyes. "San?" she said sleepily.

"Brit, Is that me?" She said, pointing at the medium-sized painting hanging on Brittany's bedroom wall.

Then Brittany followed what she was pointing at, and then she giggled as she nodded. "Yes baby, that's you."

"How did you managed to finished it? As I recall, you stopped painting coz…" she stopped as memories of that night in the paint room flooded in her mind.

"I stopped coz I ravished you?" Brittany completed her sentence which made Santana blushed profusely.

"Yeah."

Then Brittany chuckled, "Well, I painted you while you were sleeping."

Santana creased her eyebrows, "You did that?"

"Yeah." she smiled shyly, "And it took me strong willpower and self-control not to wake you up so that I can ravished you again." she answered then kissed her on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana said as she pulled away.

"I was about to tell you but you ran away from me, remember?" Brittany said with that cute pout on her lips.

She felt the urge to kiss her again, and then she asked, "Seriously? You displayed that here? Me, naked?"

Brittany blushed, "well, it's the only way that I can see you."

Santana faked an angry tone in her voice, "You were not answering my calls remember?"

Brittany bowed her head, "I was hurt. I was about to confessed my love for you when Sam came and kissed you. It just fucking hurt, you know. And by the way, I also saw Quinn kissed you. Actually, you also kissed her." She said with an accusing tone that made Santana felt guilty.

Santana cupped her chin and forced Brittany to look at her, "I was jealous when I saw you with Rachel, I was also confused at that time, and Quinn was there, I need to confirm to myself that I'm not straight anymore…"

But Brittany interrupted her, "And kissing other girl is your solution for this?"

"Quinn is my bestfriend and I just asked a favour from her." She answered. "And besides you were having your sweet moments with your fake girlfriend. And by the way, Rachel told me you were just pretending, I wondered why you did that?"

Brittany swallowed hard, "Uhm… I just want to save my pride, San. You said you're sorry for leading me on and I want to show you that I'm not affected."

Santana caressed Brittany's cheek, "I'm sorry Brit."

"And also, I want to tell you the truth when we're at your room but you didn't give me a chance. You ravished me."

Santana chuckled, "Yeah, I remember you saying something but I was so hot for you that I didn't want to talk."

"That's right." Then Brittany leaned over again and captured her lips.

Santana pulled away first, "Wait Brit, is my body really that perfect?" she said pointing again at the painting.

Brittany gave her a seductive smile, the one that involved her piercing blue eyes, "Yes Santana. So perfect. And I'm glad that you're mine now, your body and your soul."

Santana smiled at her girlfriend, "And my heart. I'm all yours, Brittany. I love you."

"I love you too, Santana."

Then they kissed again. Santana rolled Brittany on her back and she settled on top of her. She kissed her passionately. Brittany moaned helplessly while pulling Santana's naked body and crashed it towards her naked body too.

**I had to edit some mistakes, i didn't know that i use 'baby' too much. thanks for reminding me, when i finished writing the chapter, i didn't bother to go over it again so sorry for the mistakes... thanks for telling me though, **

**Please review...i appreciate it =)**


	24. Chapter 24 Sisters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I'm sorry if you feel that I abandoned this story. Writer's Block. That's it. And I started this heather-naya-shay story but still, I haven't finished it. Well, it goes something like this, just to give you a clue, Naya will star in a new movie with Shay Mitchell, so they will be spending a lot of time together, which will make Heather jealous… and blah blah blah… I'm not yet finished with story. I just wanted it to be perfect… tell me if you like the idea.. =)**

**So, here it is, chap 24, leave me some reviews… love you all… =)**

CHAPTER 24

"San… I want to tell you something." Brittany started making Santana look at her while chewing her food. They were eating lunch at Santana's house.

"Sure Brit, what is it?"

"I know it's been just a week since you became my girlfriend, but…" she blushed as she stared at the food infront of her, "My sisters will come and visit me here, and I want you to meet them."

"You want to introduce me as your girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"Well. Yeah. But if you don't want to, I can introduce you as my friend." She answered wishing that Santana wouldn't find this awkward.

"Brit." She reached out and cupped her chin forcing Santana to look at her, "I would love to meet your family as your girlfriend."

Brittany smiled, "Really? I just thought that you don't want anyone to know that we're dating."

"Are you kidding me? I'm proud having you as my girl, Brit. I love you. And I never felt this way before, it feels like you're my soulmate." She said and I noticed that she felt shy as she lowered her head.

"San, you're my soulmate too.." I whispered. "But San, have you told Sam about us?" I asked, the topic about Sam was never mentioned until now.

Santana looked into my eyes and said, "I haven't told him about us yet. I haven't had the chance coz we haven't seen each other for awhile now."

I smiled at her, coz I know exactly why she hadn't had the chance to talk to Sam, because we're always together. "The truth is San, I'm scared of Sam's reaction. I haven't told you about him asking for my help on how to make you fall in love with him."

I saw Santana's eyes widen in shock, she chuckled afterwards, "Really? How awkward must have been for you. When did that happen?"

"After we had sex the second time. It's really awkward. Way awkward." She said softly.

Santana noticed my expression, "Hey, I'm sorry baby…"

I shook my head, "No you don't have to say sorry. It isn't your fault that you're freaking gorgeous and hot. That Quinn, Sam, and myself included were all over you in the first place. I remembered the first time I saw you or rather you saw me."

I noticed Santana blushed a little at what I had just said, "Oh yeah. You were naked."

It's my turn to blush, "Yeah."

"You were so freaking sexy and I can't take my eyes away from you, you know." Santana giggled.

"Good thing I forgot to lock the door at that time."

"But next time, baby. Just please lock the door. I don't like sharing you with other people." Santana said in a serious tone that made my heart beats faster.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours Santana." I leaned forward and gave my girlfriend a peck on her lips. But Santana reached out for my neck and kissed me passionately.

* * *

><p>"Erhm… No public display of affection here in my kitchen."<p>

Brittany pulled away at Santana, "Hey Quinn."

Quinn smiled at her, "I'm serious about that rule."

"Oh come on Q! Don't be such a prude." Santana giggled at Quinn and kissed her on the cheek. "By the way, Had Rachel phoned you already? Brit said, she's back."

Santana noticed Quinn's uneasiness, "Nope."

"What really happened between the two of you, Q?" Santana said catching Quinn's eyes.

"Nothing." Quinn said avoiding Santana's gaze. "I have to go, I'm meeting Sugar. Bye!"

Quinn left as fast as she can.

"What really happened to them, Brit?" Santana asked.

"I honestly really don't know, Rachel won't open up about it. I just respected her privacy by not bragging about it."

* * *

><p>"OH, THEY'RE here!" Brittany waved at the two tall blonde standing at the entrance of the airport.<p>

"Wow!" Santana exclaimed as she stared at the two tall blondes approaching them. Brittany's sisters were just so freaking gorgeous.

She watched as Brittany excitedly hugged her sisters. They were so nice to look at.

"We missed you Brittany."

"I missed you too, Ash, Jessica." Brittany finally broke free. She reached out for Santana's waist and proudly said, "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Santana Lopez."

The two blondes turned to her and gave her an approving look and smiled at her.

"Nice to finally meet you Santana!" Ash said with that amazing British accent and then leaned into her and kissed Santana's cheek.

Santana was overwhelmed by Ash's welcome greeting and she smiled widely. "Nice to finally meet you too."

Jessica subtly pulled Hannah from Santana and extended her hand for Santana to take, which Santana took with pleasure, "I'm Jessica, Brittany's older sister. And this is Ash, the youngest of us."

Brittany smiled at her sister's warm welcome towards Santana. She pulled Santana against her side, "My girlfriend is really hot, isn't she?"

Santana blushed and nudged Brittany on her side.

Ash nodded, "Yeah Brittany. She's hot! Totally!"

* * *

><p>BRITTANY raised her eyebrow while she watched at Santana and Ash danced on the dance floor. Her sister is obviously flirting with Santana.<p>

"If looks could kill, Ash should be dead right now." Jessica whispered to her.

She snorted and took her eyes away from Santana and Ash.

"You know Ash, Brit. She wants everything that you own. But she'll get over it." Jessica said, "And besides, your girlfriend is really gorgeous. I noticed several guys and girls checking her out ever since we entered this bar."

"I don't know if I'm happy that my girlfriend is really hot and people check her out, I mean I am proud but I can't help not to feel possessive of her." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Are you having doubts about Santana's feelings for you?" Jessica asked.

I shook my head, "No. Of course not. I trust her. And I know she loves me. It's just that…"

"What exactly are you afraid of?" Jessica asked.

Suddenly, I found myself expressing my feelings to my sister, "She's straight before she met me, before we got into this relationship, and I'm just afraid that… what if one day, she just realized that she doesn't want me anymore? That this relationship was a total mistake."

Jessica leaned towards me, "Stop worrying too much, Brit. Santana loves you and you should trust her."

I nod then glance again at the two figures dancing at the center of the dance floor. Santana stared back at her and their eyes met. "You're right. I have nothing to worry about." Well, Santana is mine and there's nothing they can do about it.

* * *

><p>"SUGAR! Why are you so freaking slow? Brittany texted me, they're already there." Quinn walked fast, Sugar is behind her.<p>

"Calm down, Q. Why are you in such a hurry?" Sugar answered.

"I'm just so excited to see my cousins. It's been like forever since we last saw…" she bumped into someone, "Oh… Sorry…" then, "Rachel?"

"Hey Quinn." Rachel's face was shocked to see Quinn.

"Hey." She was speechless, they just stared at each other.

Sugar broke the tension, "Hey Rachel! You're back! How are you?"

Rachel smiled at Sugar, "Fine actually. Are you here to meet Brittany?" Rachel never took her eyes away from Sugar, practically ignoring Quinn.

"Yeah, we are. You too?"

"Yes." Rachel said, but then she turn her eyes to Quinn, and notice that Quinn is staring at the girl behind her back which she completely forgot. "Oh, by the way, this is Jenny… uhm, my date."

**So, in this chapter if you noticed that I add other characters that are not from glee, coz I don't want to put Mercedes and Tina coz obviously they're not blondes, so I add Jessica as Brittany's older sister, well you can imagine Jessica as Jessica Simpson, I don't know, I'm not really a fan of her totally, but she's beautiful at least. And Ash, well Ash is like Ashley Benzo who played Hannah in pretty little liars. So, imagine Hannah and Santana dancing… hot right? And Jenny (Rachel's Date) well, imagine Jenny from the L word, I don't know, I haven't think too much about this names that I used but still, they will play a big part on the succeeding chapters,, =)**


	25. Chapter 25 More Drama

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have new readers? Really cool! Thank you so much! Anyway, please leave a review; I really wanted to hear more from you… =) **

CHAPTER 25

SANTANA continued dancing with Ash. Brittany's sister never left her and practically dragged her in the middle of the dance floor. Well, it's great coz she's getting along with her girlfriend's sister, but she's wondering why Brittany is looking at them like that with jealousy in her eyes? She can't be jealous with her own sister, right?

She smiled to her girlfriend, and Brittany smiled back. Then Ash's hands were all over her once again, leading her to dance some more. She smiled to her, though. She just can't push Ash away from her, can she? She should have at least; make a good impression to Brittany's sisters.

She noticed that Quinn and Sugar finally arrived, "Ash, let's go back. Quinn is here."

Santana noticed Ash pout her lips, it looks adorable actually. "You're so cute," she squeezed her cheeks. Ash is really cute, she looks like Brittany.

"Stop it. You're making me blush, Santana." She caressed Santana's cheeks in return.

Santana smiled at her in return.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!" Ash hugged Quinn tightly, obviously she missed her cousin.<p>

"Ashley? Woah! You've grown pretty! Absolutely gorgeous!" Quinn answered back.

"You're pretty gorgeous too!" Ashley answered back then she looked at Sugar, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Quinn and Sugar laughed, "No!" they said in unison.

"I'm Sugar. Santana and Quinn's friend." Sugar introduced herself to Jessica and Ash.

"Nice to meet you," Ash exclaimed, gave Sugar a peck on the cheek. Sugar smiled at her.

Santana noticed Rachel coming, "Oh hi, Rachel!" then she acknowledged the girl on Rachel's side. "Who is she?"

"This is Jenny, my date. Jenny, this is Santana and Ashley. Santana is Brittany's girlfriend and Ashley is Brittany's sister."

"Hey Jenny." She greeted but then she stared at Quinn whose now busy chatting with Jessica and Brittany. Seriously, what happened with Rachel and Quinn? She thought.

* * *

><p>Santana sits beside Brittany after having conversation with Rachel and Jenny. Sugar and Ashley are dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Jenny and Rachel. Quinn, on the other hand, is having conversation with Jessica at the bar.<p>

"Hey baby. Having fun?" she asked scooting closer to her girlfriend.

Brittany faced her with a smile on her pretty face, "Yeah. I'm happy you're getting along with my sisters, San."

"I'm glad they like me." She said, grinning.

"Ash obviously likes you." Brittany said that made Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Brit, don't tell me you're jealous?" she said, never leaving her eyes away from her girlfriend.

Brittany pouted, "I don't want to but I can't help it. My sister was all over you."

She smiled at her girlfriend's reaction, "Baby, she's your sister and I want to have a good impression on them."

Brittany shook her head, "I know, I know, I just can't help it. I just don't want other people, even my sister, touch you the way I touch you. You're mine, Santana. Just mine."

Santana can't help but smile, she kissed her, then she murmured against those soft lips, "I'm yours, Brit. Just yours."

* * *

><p>"WHAT'S the meaning of this?"<p>

Santana pulled away from Brittany when she heard that voice, Sam's voice.

She was speechless while she stared at Sam's angry face.

"Santana, why are you kissing Brittany? Can you tell me what's happening here?"

Brittany stands up, "Sam, I can explain. Santana and I…"

But Sam cut her, "Brittany, why? You know, I love her. I trusted you!"

Santana stands up too, she noticed Brittany was about to cry, and she stands between them, "Sam, I can explain. This is not Brittany's fault."

"Oh yeah? Coz by the looks of it, she's part of this." Sam said, still angry. Santana never seen Sam angry before.

Jessica interfered, "What's going on here? Sam, why are you angry?"

Quinn interrupted too, she tried to dragged Sam away from Santana and Brittany, "Sam, we'll talk about this outside."

"You knew about this, Quinn? And you never told me?"

"I've got this. I will explain everything to you, Sam. Let's get out of here." Santana said but Brittany grabbed her wrist.

"San, I'll go with you…"

Santana smiled at her girlfriend, "No Brit. I've got this. Just stay here with Quinn." Then she left, Sam followed her.

* * *

><p>BRITANNY, feeling defeated, sits down and covered her face with her hands. Quinn sits beside her and rubbed her back.<p>

"Okay, can you explain to me what just happened?" Jessica asked her.

Quinn answered for her, "Well, how will I start this? Santana and I were bestfriends since we were kids, and Sam too. Santana had a crush on Sam way back before he left for London. Then he got back, and they started dating…"

"And?" Jessica urges Quinn to continue.

"Then she met Brittany, and then they fall in love with each other, end of story."

"I think it's my fault, I should have told him before that I like Santana. When he asked for my help to make Santana fall for him." She said. She noticed that Quinn and Jessica stared at her, obviously shocked.

"I didn't know that, Brit. You never told me that story." Quinn said, obviously feeling sorry for her brother. "That's why Sam reacted the way he reacted earlier."

"Yeah." She said, feeling guilty.

"Poor Sam." Jessica said, "Obviously, he was hurt."

"I really need to apologize to him." She said as she stands up.

* * *

><p>"SANTANA, this is bullshit! You are straight! You're not inlove with Brittany!" Sam started.<p>

"I am, Sam. I am in fact madly in love with Brit." She said calmly.

"I don't believe you. You're just confused." He made a step forward and Santana made a little step backward, "Listen, Santana. You loved me before and you can still love me now. I promise to make it up to you. Just please, stay with me."

Santana shook her head, "Sam, I'm in love with Brittany. Yeah, you're right, I may have loved you before but things were different now. The moment I saw Brittany, everything changed."

Sam, feeling defeated, "Santana… please… don't leave me… I love you…"

"I'm so sorry Sam. I should have told you this before…" Santana really felt bad for hurting Sam, she stepped forward and hugged Sam. "You're my bestfriend, too. I don't want to hurt you. Believe me, it took me a while before I realized that I'm in love with Brittany. It just happened. Please, don't be angry with your cousin."

* * *

><p>"I'M So Sorry, Sam." Brittany stepped closer to Santana and Sam. Sam faced her and she felt bad when she saw hurt all over his face. "It was never my intention to hurt you. When you asked for my help about Santana, I never agreed. I wanted to tell you right then and there but I'm such a coward. I'm really sorry…"<p>

Santana is beside her now; she took her hand, "We're so sorry."

"I can see you two are in love with each other. And there's nothing I can do about it." then Sam stepped closer and hugged Brittany. "Just take care of Santana for me. Don't hurt her." Then Sam faced Santana, "Don't hurt Brittany too."

Santana nodded and hugged Sam too.

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Sam."

Sam smiled,still with that sad look on his face, "Guess I have to go. Tell Jessica and Ash, I'll just meet them next time."

Brittany and Santana nodded as Sam walked away from them.

* * *

><p>QUINN followed Rachel in the restroom. She waited for Rachel to come out of the cubicle, she had her arms crossed, when Rachel step out.<p>

"Jenny, huh?"

Rachel washed her hands, not meeting her eyes. "Yeah. Jenny."

"Where did you meet her?"

"She's the daughter of the owner of the recording company I auditioned to." Rachel tried to make this conversation formal, she turned to Quinn.

"So, you're dating the daughter? Hmm… interesting." Quinn said in her low husky voice.

Rachel snapped, "Listen, Quinn… It's not your…"

But Quinn kissed her, shutting her mouth. Quinn forced her tongue inside Rachel's mouth. They kissed each other passionately; they were both breathless when they pulled away.

Rachel was speechless at first. But then, "What is that all about?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Quinn lowered her head.

Rachel snapped at her, "I'm not your fucking toy, Quinn! You just can't kiss me like that! I've had enough already!" with that, she left Quinn.

**Hope you like this chapter, I know, there's less Brittana moments here, but somehow I still hope you enjoyed this chapter… So, should I still continue with this story?**

**Anyway, about my other story, that I'm working on.. I'm not yet finished with that, but I'm hoping you read it when I decided to upload it here… =)**


	26. Chapter 26 Motives

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! This story is back. I've had a lot of alerts, reviews that inspired me to update, and because this update took long enough (because I'm currently focusing on my other fanfic "now showing" please read that.), and so, I made this chapter long enough than my previous chapters. And oh my god! 203 reviews? Like seriously? I feel honoured, thank you so much! And I really want to comment on my new reviewers: KOOKS78, I love your comment really, the way you enumerated reasons why you hate me, I totally love it. U hate me coz I don't update and ur really checking my story every 5 mins just to see if I update or what? I can't help but laugh! Really, thank you… looking forward to ur next comments… OVERTHESTORM, gosh, thanks for loving this story even though u said, ur not a brittana fan. I'm so flattered that you took time to read this. Please continue reading it, =)**

CHAPTER 26

SANTANA noticed Rachel coming out of the restroom, clearly upset, she wondered why. "Hey baby, what's happening with Rachel? She looks upset." She whispered to Brittany. They were now sitting at their table while Ashley, Jessica, Sugar and Jenny were now on the dance floor. She saw Rachel coming over the bar alone.

Brittany followed her line of vision, which is directed to Rachel, "I guess I have to go and talk to her, are you okay here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think, you need to talk to her. I'm fine here,"

Brittany smiled, "I love you, San. Wait for me, and don't dance with Ash." She said in a serious tone which made Santana laughed.

"I didn't know you're THAT jealous to your sister?" she said,

Brittany smiled, "I'm not jealous, I'm just possessive of you." She said, leaning to Santana to give her a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"HEY RACHE! Are you okay?" Brittany said, and patted Rachel's back.<p>

Rachel smiled at her, a fake smile, "I'm okay. Why wouldn't I?"

She watched as Rachel took a shot of tequila. "Woah, Rache. You're not planning to get drunk, are you?"

"On the contrary, yes. I do plan to get drunk." Rachel said, smiling at her.

"Seriously, what's happening to you? I'm you're bestfriend. I know when you're upset about something." She said in a sincere tone.

Rachel took a deep breath, "It's Quinn,"

"What about her? I thought you two were getting along? Well, before you went out of town. Which confused me, like a lot. I thought you like Quinn?" she asked.

"I don't know if I needed to tell you this, Brittany. Just by thinking of it, it makes my heart ache."

"What is it?"

"The night when you and Santana made things official, remember that?"

Brittany nodded, how could she forget about that.

Rachel continued, "She's drunk and I took her home. So we kissed, and things got heated…"

Brittany interrupted her, "I knew you two would make out."

Rachel ignored her comment, "We're headed towards there until… well, she…"

"She what?" Brittany asked curiously.

Rachel took a deep breath, and looked at Brittany straight into her eyes, "She moaned Santana's name."

Brittany's jaw dropped. She stared wide-eye to Rachel, trying to process what Rachel had revealed to her. "Quinn was thinking about Santana while she almost had sex with you?"

"Yeah. And it really hurts, you know." Rachel said, teary-eyed.

Brittany was speechless for a while, she doesn't know if Rachel needs her comfort or the other way around, that she's the one who needed comfort.

She decided, it's not about her, it's about her bestfriend. Rachel was the one who experienced that kind of rejection; she took Rachel into her arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Now I understand why you left after that night. Quinn broke your heart."

"Yeah. And now, I don't really understand her. She followed me in the restroom, and she kissed me."

"She kissed you knowing that you're with Jenny right now? Why?"

"That's the one question I asked her that she didn't know the answer. That's why I'm so upset."

Brittany shook her head, "I can't let this happen. She's my cousin, yeah, but I can't let her hurt you like that. I'm gonna talk to her."

But Rachel shook her head, "No, Brittany. Please just leave it."

"Why? I want to talk to her."

"No, please. Do this for me, please. Don't tell her I told you everything." Rachel practically begged.

Brittany took a deep breath, and nodded.

* * *

><p>SANTANA is playing games on her iphone, while waiting for Brittany, when a certain blonde approached her.<p>

"Hi Santana? Why are you alone here?"

"Ash." She said, smiling. "Just waiting for Brittany. She's with Rachel."

Ash scooted closer, and leaned towards her, "I like you Santana."

Santana smiled, "I like you too, Ash. You're like a sister to me that I never had."

Ash pouted her lips at her, "I like you a lot, more than a sister."

Santana knew what Ash was trying to say, but she ignored it. She was about to say something when Ash interrupted her.

"I'm hotter than my sister." Ash whispered to her that Santana knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Is this real? Brittany's sister is hitting on her? Ash continued, "I can make you hot all over. So, what do you say? Meet me tomorrow night? Don't worry, I won't tell Brittany about this." Ash licked her lips and eyed her up and down.

Santana, shocked of Ashley's boldness, moved away from her. She was angry, "Ashley, stop! I can't believe you're doing this. I'm your sister's girlfriend!"

"I'm well aware of that, Santana. I told you, I'm okay with it. She doesn't need to know." Ash said flirtatiously.

"Well, I'm not okay with it! I love Brittany, and I won't cheat on her. I won't hurt her."

* * *

><p>"WHAT are you talking about San? You won't hurt who?"<p>

Santana turned around, just to see Brittany standing at her back.

"WHAT are you doing Ash?" Brittany noticed her sister smiling and she knows that creep smile. _Oh god! Don't let it happen! _She thought.

Ashley smiled at her, then to Santana, "Santana Lopez. Congratulations. You earned my approval and respect."

"What?" Santana said, confused. "What is she talking about?" she turned to Brittany.

Brittany glared at her sister, "You just didn't do that to Santana, Ash!"

Ashley smiled sheepishly, "What? I just want to make sure she's right for you."

"Oh god, Ashley Pierce! I can't believe you're still doing this to me." Brittany shook her head.

Then Ashley turned her eyes on Santana. "I'm sorry, Santana, I just want to make sure you won't hurt my sister. And so, I tested you. You passed, by the way."

"Test me? Why?" Santana still confused of what's happening, "Why would Ashley tests me?" she said, looking towards Brittany.

"Oh well, Brittany will explain. I've gotta go and dance the night away."

Brittany wanted to glare at her sister, but Ashley left already.

"I'm sorry, San. I didn't know that she'll do that to you."

"I don't get it." Santana said.

"Well, I had a lot of boyfriends, and girlfriends, that she tempted for the past years. As you can see, she looks a lot like me. She's probably hotter than me." She chuckled when Santana shook her head and disagree. "Well, she flirted with them, just like what she did to you."

"Then?" Santana urged her to continue.

"Well, most of them failed, I think all of them. Except you, I guess."

"Woah! She slept with all of them?" Santana exclaimed.

"No. Not like that. She didn't sleep with any of them. She just gave me warning. At first, I'm so pissed at her, it feels like she wanted anything that I have. But on the contrary, she was right. She just wants to take care of me, she wanted to make sure that I'm falling for the right person."

"So, I am the right person?" Santana asked hopefully.

Brittany smiled, "You are, Santana. You are the right person for me. And I love you so freaking much."

Santana smiled, "I love you too."

Brittany captured Santana's lips and kissed her passionately. "Let's get home, baby. I want you, right now."

Santana chuckled, slowly run her hands over Brittany's zipper. "Uhmmm… I think I need a dessert."

Brittany pushed Santana's hand away, then begged, "Let's go home and I'll give you the dessert that you want."

"Uhmmm… yeah. Totally love that." Santana smirked.

* * *

><p>BRITTANY insisted on taking home Santana in her apartment. The reason is, she's avoiding Quinn, she will talk to her cousin though, but not right now. Her sisters were staying at a hotel but Quinn insisted that they should stay over at the Fabray residence.<p>

As soon as they were home, Santana went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Brittany joins in. She just can't wait for Santana, coz she knows that Santana really takes a long time to finish.

"Hey! Excited much?" Santana said as Brittany came in the shower with her.

"Can't blame me." She said, leaning forward to Santana to capture her lips, she moves her tongue on her girlfriend's bottom lip; seeking entrance which is granted by Santana's parting lips. She moves her hand to touch Santana's breast but the Latina stop her.

Santana slowly pushes her on the bathroom wall, pinning her. She moans helplessly when Santana licks her earlobe then her neck, sucking her pulse point.

Santana, then captures her pink nipples on her mouth and suck it like there's no tomorrow. She touches Santana's hair and pulls her towards her breast, loving the feeling of Santana's mouth on her breasts.

"San, that feels good. Please don't stop." She said breathlessly.

Santana continue attacking her breasts, sucking and licking, leaving marks on it. Then after a while, she started going down, on her belly button, then on her inner thighs. She's so fucking wet, and she can't wait for Santana's tongue to be inside her.

"Please, San, baby. Please…" she begs looking down at Santana.

Then their eyes met, and that just made her wet even more, if that's possible.

"Spread your legs for me, Brit." Santana whispered which she obeyed eagerly.

Then Santana licks her clit slowly that she felt her knees weakened by the second. She holds on to Santana's hair for dear life. Her head spins when she felt Santana's plump lips kiss her whole center.

"San… oh… shit…" Brittany moaned. "oh… uhmmmm…"

She can feel Santana's breathing on her center while she continued to kiss her there. She felt Santana's hand grabs her ass so the Latina can dig in deeper at her.

Brittany feels that she's going to explode right of this moment, "Faster, San. I'm soo close… Faster babe… Oh shit!"

Brittany moans Santana's name as she climax.

Her mind is spinning, "San, come here."

Santana give her a triumphant smile as the Latina stands up before her. "Best. Dessert. Ever." Santana said, while licking her own lips.

Brittany smiles and kisses Santana, trying to taste herself in Santana's mouth. "Nah. You taste much better, San."

Santana laugh, "I love you Brittany. I really do. You just complete me."

Brittany hugs Santana tightly, naked body clashing against each other, "I love you too, Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOH! SEXY TIMES right? I just want to add some sexy, steamy scenes here, I know you'll love it too. Haha! And hey, have you seen Heather naked photos spilled on the internet? Is that really her? I mean, the Britney costume was there, right? I wonder what's Naya Rivera's reaction to those? I mean, she's her bestfriend, and that sucks.<strong>

**Heather's sexy and hot! I wonder what if Naya's naked pictures were spilled on the internet? For me, she's hotter than Heather. The internet will surely crash down! But seriously, I don't want that to happen to Naya, no, no, no! No me gusta! **

**Anyway, please take time to leave a comment, hope u enjoyed reading this chapter. =)**


	27. Chapter 27 Sexy times again

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so sorry for not updating these story. What can I say, I'm really really sorry. I blame writer's block. But then there's so many readers practically hating me for not updating this story so I tried to give it a shot once again. Hopefully, you still like this story and give reviews, and suggestions too… just to force me to update soon… it really works you know… =)**

CHAPTER 27

BRITTANY woke up at the sound of her alarm, she reached out for her alarm clock to prevent it from making noise because it might wake Santana up. But then she realized she's alone on her bed. She stand up, pulled her sheets and wrapped it around her body coz she's still naked, obviously they made love the whole night. She just can't get enough of her girlfriend.

But then her bedroom door opens, and there she is, Santana wearing her robe. Brittany knows that underneath that robe, Santana is naked too.

"Good morning Brit… I made you breakfast in bed, but obviously you're not on your bed anymore. And I might add, you look hot there wearing that thin sheets of yours." Santana grinned widely at her.

She pouted, and sat on the edge of her bed, "It's your fault. I woke up without you by my side."

Then Santana put the tray she's carrying on the counter beside her bed, and she sits beside Brittany. "I'm sorry for that. I just don't want to wake you coz I know how exhausted you are last night." Brittany instantly blushed at what Santana had just said. Then Santana continued, "So, I prepared breakfast for you. I also knew how hungry you are right now."

Brittany caressed Santana's legs, "I'm hungry, yeah. Hungry for you." She winked at Santana which made Santana burst out in laughter.

"Again? God, Brittany, we made love the whole night. And I won't make love to you again if you won't eat now. So, eat. We'll save sexy times for later." Santana said.

"Promise?" she smiled. She felt like a child.

Santana smiled at her cuteness and patted the top of her head, "Promise babe."

While Brittany eats, Santana asked her, "So, what happened to Rachel? Why was she upset last night?"

Brittany swallowed hard, trying to think what she should say and she should not. "It's about Quinn."

"And?" Santana urged her to continue, "what really happened between them?"

"That's the point. Nothing happened between them. Sort of nothing happened. Coz Quinn…" She stopped, she can't tell Santana that it's her name Quinn moaned while she's with Rachel that night. "Uhm… Quinn was so drunk that time that Rachel decided to stop before they can go any further."

"Uh-huh. And?" Santana nodded, still confused, "So what's the problem?"

"I think they never talked about what happened. Rachel likes Quinn but I don't know about Quinn's feelings." She said. Hopefully she wished that Santana would just dropped this conversation.

"I think Quinn likes her too. I saw how jealous she was when she saw Rachel with a date." Santana said then smiled, "I want them to be together so maybe we can plan something…"

"No, San. I promised Rachel that I won't interfere with their lives." She said looking directly in Santana's eyes just to show how serious she is.

"Okay. We won't interfere if that's what you want, Brit."

Brittany smiled, she finished her food, and she stands up to set aside the tray.

* * *

><p>SANTANA still sitting at the edge of Brittany's bed, eyes open wide, when suddenly Brittany stands infront of her dropping the sheets wrapping around her body. Her tall girlfriend is so flawless. Every inch of her body screams sexiness. She let her eyes roam around the blonde's body for a while, obviously Brittany's center is right infront of her face now, so she can see clearly Brittany's delicious mounds. Then slowly she look up, on the blonde's sexy navel, her abs, her breast then lastly on Brittany's eyes.<p>

"Do you know how wet I am now? You can make me wet all over San, just by looking at me like that." Brittany said breathlessly.

Santana didn't say anything, they were just looking at each other, and she can see very clearly that Brittany wasn't lying. But she wants to feel it. So she lift her fingers and gently she touches Brittany's core. And she gasped as she felt Brittany's wetness. Her arousal was so obvious that she can smell her aroma. Instantly, she felt aroused too.

* * *

><p>UNABLE to hold on any longer, Brittany holds her hand and make Santana stand up. She slowly remove the robe Santana wears, letting the silk robe drop on the floor.<p>

She kissed Santana's neck and sucked on her pulse point. She left a lot of kiss marks on her neck, that made Santana moaned in response.

She pulled Santana closer to her when she sits at the edge of her bed. Santana, on her lap, started to kiss her open-mouthed. Brittany grabbed her ass and she moaned when she felt Santana's wetness too.

They continued kissing each other, and Brittany lay on her bed pulling Santana with her. Santana lifted herself, using both of her arms for support while she settled herself below Brittany. Santana started to thrust against her, and Brittany can't help herself but moaned deliciously.

Santana continued moving on top of her, thrusting her, looking at each other's eyes. It's so damn good! But Brittany doesn't want this to end yet, as much as she liked this, she stopped Santana from thrusting.

Santana questioned her, "Why? Don't you like this? Am I hurting you?"

Brittany smiled at the concern on her face, "No. You're not hurting me, San. In fact if you continue that, I might get off easily. And I want to prolong this for a while. And I have something in mind." She winked at her girlfriend, and slowly she let herself down infront of Santana's breasts. She sucked and licked Santana's nipple above her, that made Santana moaned in exquisite pleasure. She felt Santana's arms quivered as she used them for support.

"Brit… uhmmm… please don't stop." Santana moaned breathlessly above her.

So Brittany lingered on her breast for a while, alternately sucking both of Santana's delicious breasts. She felt Santana started humping her, and so, she moved down leaving Santana's breasts. She motioned Santana to move forward at the headboard of her bed while slowly she goes down on her.

Brittany started to kiss Santana's center, she sucked and licked her clit that made Santana moaned in endless pleasure.

Santana, above Brittany, started to thrust her center right infront of Brittany's wet tongue. She grabbed the railings of the headboard because her arms were getting weaker by the second. "Oh fuck. Brittany… Brit… oh shit… I'm so close…" so she started to move her hips faster, and she almost die when she felt Brittany's tongue inside her, mirroring her movements. "Brit… oh god… I can't take it any longer… Brit…" she moaned in ecstacy as she felt her climaxed.

But then, Brittany still did not stop on what she was doing, she flicked her tongue against Santana's clit. And Santana, wide-eyed felt again the sensation Brittany was giving her.

Brittany knows that she was about to give a second orgasm to Santana, so she changed their position in an instant, knowing Santana couldn't take their position any longer. So she's now above Santana as she continued kissing her center. She sucked Santana's clit, and once again, Santana moaned.

"Brit… uhmmm…" she said breathlessly. "Look at me please…"

Brittany followed Santana's plea. She never took her eyes away from her girlfriend as she continued licking the brunette's center like a fucking ice cream.

"I love you so much. Brittany…" Santana mouthed at her, and she can't help but smile.

Still, she continued french-kissing Santana's center, and she inserted her tongue inside her, then her fingers. She felt Santana trembled against her.

Santana couldn't contain herself anymore, she moaned and moaned as she felt herself at the edge.

As she catched her breath, Brittany lay beside her, obviously exhausted too. She saw how Brittany licked her own lips, suddenly embarrassed she snuggled closer to Brittany's neck. "That was amazing, Brit."

"You taste really good, San. I love making you come on my mouth." Brittany said and she felt her cheeks reddened.

She laughed, "Stop it. I'm so embarrassed." She smacked Brittany's arm playfully.

"Hey, don't be embarassed. I really love doing this with you." Brittany held her hand, then whispered to her ear. "I love you Santana Lopez. Always and forever."

She smiled at Brittany's words, "I love you too… forever."

* * *

><p>"Hey Q! I'm home." Santana yelled as she went inside her apartment, Quinn was not in her favorite spot, infront of the TV. So she went upstairs in her bestfriend's room. She knocked and she heard Quinn's weak voice.<p>

She opened the door, and she found Quinn on her bed, looking very pale. "Hey Q! Are you sick?"

The blonde just nodded. So she placed her hand on Quinn's forehead. "Hey, you're hot. Why you didn't call me and tell me you're sick? I should have come home early."

"You're phone was off. I've been trying to call you the whole day." Quinn pouted at her.

She felt guilty all of a sudden. Brittany and her made an agreement to turned off their phone when they're you know, spend time together on bed. They just don't want to be disturbed. "I'm sorry. I forgot to turn it on this morning."

"Why do you have to turn it off in the first place?" Quinn said, still angry.

"Uhm… well… coz…"

Then she saw Quinn's eyes directed on her several kiss marks on her neck. "Okay. I get it."

"Q, I'm so sorry… I promised to take care of you now. My whole attention is with you at this time." She snuggled closer to Quinn.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Then she stands up, "Hey, did you eat already?"

"No. I feel weak. I can't cook." Quinn said.

"Why didn't you eat? You should have called your brother when you didn't contact me."

"He's out of town."

"Your mom?"

"I don't want to bother her, I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

Santana snorted, "Yeah obviously, you can take care of yourself. You should have seen yourself in the mirror."

"Stop it, I know already that I look ugly right now."

Santana giggled, "I'm so sorry. It's just that, my point is, you should have called somebody. Like Rachel?" she said afterwards, trying to observe Quinn's reaction.

"She's with Jenny. I don't want to bother her." Quinn said, avoiding Santana's eyes.

"What really happened between the two of you?" Santana asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me. I'm you're bestfriend."

Then Quinn stared at her, "Yeah. You are. So right now, I need you. I don't need anyone else, San. So please…"

"Yeah right. I'll cook for you and take care of you. Okay? I'll be down in a minute. You just call me when you need something." Then Santana left the room.

* * *

><p>While she's cooking, her phone rang, it's Brittany. She answered it. "Hey Brit. Listen. I'm glad you called. I'm planning to call you actually."<p>

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Nope, it's just that Quinn is sick right now, and I'm gonna take care of her, so I can't go out with you tomorrow. Just tell Ashley and Jessica, I'm so sorry." Then she noticed Brittany's silent on the other line. "Hey baby, did you hear me?"

"Oh. Yeah. I've heard you. Okay, I'm just gonna tell them. Tell Quinn to get well soon. I might come by tomorrow though" Brittany said.

"Yeah. Ok, I'll tell her. I love you Brit."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Am I forgiven? =) hopefully… And don't worry Rachel and Quinn will definitely end up together in this story. So no need to feel sad… =) <strong>

**And about my other story, "NOW SHOWING" I'll try updating that one too, today, if I finished it… =)**


	28. Jealous Brit

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's another chapter! I'm very sorry for taking too long to update, as i've said i'm so busy with my other fanfic, "NOW SHOWING" please give that story a chance, you would love it, i promised. =) And about this, well, I'm beginning to think if I will end this story to start a new story but then i just decided to put my idea of a new story to this story, And i've decided to write in Brittany and Santana's POV just like my other story. Hope u like this. =)**

CHAPTER 28

_**BRITTANY**_

I tried my best to enjoy this moment with my two sisters but my mind was wondering about Santana, who apparently taking care of Quinn. Quinn, my cousin, who has a not-so-secret love for my girlfriend Santana. I can't help but feel jealous. I knew that this wasn't right coz Quinn and I talked about this a long time ago, about my feelings for Santana, and Quinn put up the white flag first as I remembered but what Rachel told me about Quinn moaning Santana's name made me worried. What if Quinn decided to pursue Santana again? What if Santana realizes that she loves her bestfriend more than me? Too many what if's. I love Santana too much and I can't afford to lose her.

"Hey Brit. Why are you frowning like that?" asked Ashley.

We were having dinner and my mind is somewhere else. "Oh, sorry. I was just… uhm…"

"What were you thinking exactly? Is there a problem?" Jessica interfered then looked at me with curiosity.

I took a deep breath and said, "It's about Quinn. I'm just worried…"

"I thought Santana is taking care of her?" Jessica asked.

"That's the point. I'm jealous. And I can't help it." and then I lowered my head.

"Of what?"

"Quinn has feelings for Santana. They're bestfriends for a long time. I can't compete with that." I said softly.

Ashley said, "Are you serious, Brit? Santana loves you, she's so much inlove with you. And you said it yourself, they're JUST bestfriends. You are her girlfriend! So, what's the problem?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just… jealous, like really really jealous. I can't help it."

"Listen, Brittany. Just trust Santana. She loves you. You've got to trust her, you know."

Then I took a deep breath, "You're right. I just really love her. I'm afraid to lose her."

"You won't" Jessica said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SANTANA <strong>_

I stayed beside Quinn all day, and I noticed that Quinn is becoming a baby. Anyway I enjoyed caring for my best friend, and lately we haven't spent a lot of time together so this will be our bonding time at least.

Quinn is sleeping soundly, her arms wrapped around my body in an embrace, seems like she doesn't want me to leave her. I smiled at my sleeping best friend. I am about to continue reading when my phone vibrated, it's a text from Brittany.

_**From BabyBrit: Hey San, I'm here outside your door. I missed you.**_

I smiled at my girlfriend's text message, I miss her too.

_**To BabyBrit: There's a key right there in the flower pot. You can come in. I'm in Quinn's room.**_

Then I heard the front door unlocked, and footsteps coming to Quinn's room, I'm so excited to see Brittany. I missed my girlfriend like crazy even just for a day. Quinn stirred beside me and wrapped my hips in a tight embrace, I looked over at Quinn sleeping form, that I didn't notice that Brittany is in the room already.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" I asked. I noticed that she's not looking at me, instead she's staring at Quinn whose apparently wrapping my lower body in a tight embrace.

"Is she okay?" she asked me as she walked towards me.

I nod my head.

"That's good. Can we talk downstairs?" she said.

I nod my head again. Brittany left the room, and I slowly unwrapped Quinn's arms around me.

Brittany was leaning in the kitchen counter when I came, arms crossed in front of her chest.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Brit, what's wrong? Are you mad? What did I do?"

Brittany kept silent, but then I noticed tears coming down her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying? What happened?" I asked her, I panicked, coz why the hell my girlfriend is crying?

Then she pulled me in a tight embrace, "San, I can't help it. I'm j-jealous."

I pulled from her embrace, and forced her to look at me. "Jealous to whom?" I asked.

"Quinn." she said and that hit me right to the spot. Of course she's jealous, she saw me and Quinn together in a bed, but there's no reason to be jealous.

"Brit. Why are you jealous of her? I don't love her as I love you."

"Yeah. But…" then she hugged me tightly again, "I don't know. I'm just jealous. I don't know. I just feel jealous. I know i don't have the reason to be jealous but I can't help it. I'm so sorry."

"Hush baby. Listen to me. Quinn and I are just friends. I love you so much. I can't even imagine myself with another person." I said to her.

She pulled out from me, and I stared at her deep blue eyes, she began to speak, "I'm so sorry San. And I love you so, so much." then she kissed me which I responded eagerly.

The kiss became heated and I find myself being lifted and settled on top of the kitchen counter as Brittany continued to kiss me endlessly. My legs wrapped around her body as I pulled her against me, not wanting to break the kiss of course. I've already memorized the shape of her lips as I traced my tongue there, making her moan.

"San…" she moaned, "Uhmmm… I want you…" she pleaded.

I continued kissing her, and our tongues fight for dominance. My right hand cupped her breast inside her shirt and my left hand made her way down, unzipping her pants. Then my right hand left her breast so I can unzipped her pants perfectly. Successfully, my hand made its way down inside her panties and i felt her soaking wet. "Oh god, Brit." I said between kisses, she's so wet that I felt myself wet too.

I started moving my hand against her center, my middle finger caressing her clit. Brittany moaned in my mouth that I began to stroke fast.

"Oh San…. Uhmmm…" she moaned as she moved against my hand, "Uhmmm… baby… ohhh…" she moaned again. So i stroked fast and my right hand find its way on her breast. Her hands wrapped my ass, urging me to move forward coz obviously i'm still seating on the kitchen counter, my legs spread around her as I fingered her center. "Oh god… San…" I silenced her with a full-mouthed kiss. I don't want Quinn to hear her delicious moans, that's for my ears only.

Then I entered her with two fingers while my right hand grabbed her ass, still not breaking our kiss, I can hear her stifled cries in my mouth and I can't help but feel victorious about it. She's so hot and sexy!

I knew she's in the verge of coming, I can feel my hands becoming numb, so I stroke a lot faster. But then I heard Quinn calling my name. She stopped moving.

"Oh shit!" I said, "Ignore her baby, she can't come down. We still have time." I said to her, my breathing becoming fast too opposite hers. She's close, I know. So I slid my other hand into her panties and stroke her clit. Then I felt her tremble against me, her arms wrapped me tightly needing me to hold her.

"Oh god! That was some kind of…" she said breathlessly.

"Quickie?" I said.

Then she laughed at me, and slapped me in my arms. Then she kissed me, sucking my bottom lip fully. "You're bad. Now wash your hands and we'll see Quinn."

Then I surprised her as I licked my fingers clean, licking it slowly. "Uhmmm… So Brittany."

She chuckled and pulled my hand and she sucked my fingers too that I felt heat between my legs in an instant.

I was about to kiss her again when I heard Quinn calling my name again. I snorted. Brittany just laughed at me.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Brittany left for London. I already missed her. She told me she will only stay there for a month. She's working for this big shot company that bought her painting when she was still in London. And now, the said company want to hire her services once again. So she will stay there for a month.<p>

My relationship with Brittany was a blast. We've been together for 4 months now. And we still can't get enough of each other. This is all new to me coz I get easily bored with my past relationships. Usually they only last for a month, but with Brittany it is definitely different. I already felt that she's my soulmate. I remembered my last conversation with her a week ago.

_"Brit. I miss you already." I said, usually i'm not the cheesy type but with Brittany, I can't even define myself anymore._

_ "I miss you too. That's why I want you to come with me." she caressed my cheeks._

_ "I want to. But you know I can't. The office didn't approved my request for one month vacation because I'm still a new graduated lawyer."_

_ "I totally understand. Just be faithful, okay?"_

_ I laughed at her, "Of course baby, I'm not going to cheat on you. I can't even imagine myself doing that. All I want is you. Your kisses…" I reached out for her neck, and kissed her lips, "You're smooth skin," then I caressed her arms, "You're cute breasts…"_

_"Wait, did you just call my breasts cute? That's mean San. And you know that." she scoffed at me. _

_ I giggled in front of her, "Well they're small and they're cute. I love them anyways."_

_ "Santana Lopez! Stop criticizing my breasts."_

_ "I'm not. I'll show you that i'm not criticizing them." I told her as I unbuttoned her long-sleeve polo and I lowered my head so that I can suck her breasts as I lifted her bra. I ran my tongue over her pink nipples. Then I heard her moan as she pulled my head towards her breast._

_ "God. I'm gonna be late for my flight if we continue this baby."_

_ "Hmmm…" I hummed at her as I continued to sucked her delicious breasts._

_ She slowly pushed me onto her bed, "Fuck. This better be fast." she said as she began to unzip her pants. _

_ I laughed at her sexy, hot, can't-wait-you-to-fuck-me attitude._

Well even if she's far away from me, I still spent most of the time talking with her, chatting with her via Skype. And sometimes. Uhmm. We can't help it. There's still teasing moments going on between us.

_"Brit. I want to see you. Can I?"_

_ "What? You're crazy, San."_

_ "Please. I miss you already. I miss your body. Show me."_

_ "But we just had sex 2 days ago. And you still can't get enough of me? I'll be here for a month San."_

_ I pouted at the camera, "Fine. If you don't want to, then I'll just…" I trailed off._

_ "Santana! Don't you even think of cheating on me!" she yelled at me._

_ "I wasn't thinking of that. I'm thinking of touching myself…" I told her in a very seductive voice that she can't resist._

_ "Oh my god! That's so hot! Show me."_

_ "Only if you show me yours too." I said._

_ "Okay. Get it on." She said as she lifted her shirt up to reveal her lacy bra._

* * *

><p>I'm on my way to my office that I heard my phone rang. I hope it's Brittany. So I reached out on my purse on the passenger seat of my car. That's when it happened. I heard a crashing sound. I blacked out.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes. I can still feel the throbbing pain in my head. I heard voices and it just made me worse.

"San! You're awake! Oh my god!" Quinn said to me.

"Q! Stop screaming. I feel pain in my head." I said weakly.

Then someone hugged me tightly, that I closed my eyes. I had the chance to inhale her intoxicating scent. "Uhmmm." I mumble.

Then she pulled out of me and stared at me, "San! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Santana?" she asked and gave me a puzzled look.

Then I turned to Quinn, "Q, who is she?"

Quinn gave me a puzzled look too, "San, she's your…" then she trailed off when someone entered the room.

"Sam! you're home! I missed you." I gestured him to come over and when he leaned forward, I gave him a kiss on his lips that he grabbed my wrist and stopped me from pulling him against me.

"Santana, you can't do this. Brittany is here."

"Oh." I said, then i gave the said blonde girl my best mean look. "Is she your girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is similar to the movie 'THE VOW' but I haven't watched that movie, so i don't know if it will be the same or not. And it will be my version of corz, so i hope u won't abandoned this fanfic, coz i promised I won't be abandoning it now that i have several ideas…<strong>

**And just the same with my other story, i want to know ur favorite scene? favorite lines on this chapter?**

**So review review! =) **


	29. Amnesia

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Finally, an update right? actually i hate myself for not updating soon enough, I've been really busy lately that I didn't have time to write. Anyway, I will start doing shoutouts in here, too (similar to my other story) to make my readers in this story feel important too. So here it is:**

**HEATHER: I would like to welcome you as my new reader, yehey! Anyway, about the car crash, yeah, i noticed that I didn't give in any details, sorry for that one. And About my friend? Hmmm. Yeah I stopped talking about her, haha Actually I'm beginning to forget her, and when I said forget about her the next step comes in,I told her I'm a bisexual and she accepted me. She also said that she kindda had a hint about it. I dunno, she's a flirt and never stopped flirting with me, like saying I miss u all the time. too many flirty gestures that I can't even count it with my 2 hands. haha And about the Hannah thing, yeah, i noticed that too, bcoz at first Hannah was Ashley's name. I just changed it. lol =)**

**FS: haha, u didn't saw that coming? well, i wonder what's ur rxn with this one? lol**

**TIANNA: As always, my avid reader, thanks for ur wonderful comments. And yeah, Santana's sudden memory loss was unexpected. I just don't want this story to end and so, I gave an incredible twist. thanks for loving it!**

**LHEIA: Haha, so here's another chapter, I hope u'll like it!**

**MINDCONFESSION: Yeah, i want you, my readers to give a tight grip in this story, so my writer's block was finish, and so, here's another idea for this story. I hope u love the sudden twist.**

**KARABEARR32: awesome? thanks!**

**KOOKS78: as always, ur one of my fav reader in this story, haha You said that I portray Santana and Britt compatible to the other chapters, the reason for that, I love reading my story again and again before I update another chapter, so It would maintain equality between the characters, just like you, my readers, I love reading my own story too. hoping for ur next FANCY and LONG review. haha**

**MEG8099: Lots of teasing and flirting you ask? hmmm. just read this chapter. Hope u like it. haha And as always, ur one of my avid reviewer. (and my Facebook friend) thanks for telling me I'm a hottie. Oh my god, I'm blushing ryt now! haha **

**B1B2: Hmmm.. your feeling is true! And I laughed when u wrote that they should smack Santana's head for her to remember Brit, haha nice 1!**

**NOXX: Here's an update, sorry for taking too long. **

**LOLXX: u miss this fic? haha hope u will be one of my constant reviewers too. **

**IVY: Of course, one of my avid, favorite reviewer, as always. haha I won't mind if you will stalk my account. I love that! haha Hmmm. i don't want too much angst too, I hope i won't disappoint you with this one. Wow! U have a long straight hair? Uhm-uhm. My favorite! hahaha Yeah me too, i'm not out. and were like twins or something coz we have the same likes? Well, maybe we have the same taste in girls. haha**

**MSCHARLIEFABRAY: Of course there will be a lot of Brittana here. And u want it to be a short term? Hmmm..**

**LARA: This is my best story really? Thanks. Have u read my other story? But u still prefer this one? Thanks, i guess. lol**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: another of my constant reader from my other story, haha thanks for loving this one too. I appreciate it!**

**PEACEAGENT15: Hmmm. Quinn putting moves on her? We'll see. haha And Brit winning back her love? Hmm. just read this, hahaha**

**NAYALOVE: Me too, i don't like sad Brittany. But i don't like sad Santana too, so. we'll see. But i promise you, this is not a heavy angst fanfic. =)**

**OTHANGELS: Short term, memory loss? Hmm,. As I've said, we'll see. =)**

**JANE: I am serious, she really can't remember Brit. I'm sorry for that, =) and sorry for not updating soon enough. **

**82996: Yeah, they will tell her about that. Enjoy reading! =) **

CHAPTER 29

_**SANTANA**_

No one answered my question, Quinn and Sam just looked at blondie and then at me again, then again to blondie. Like seriously? Who the fuck is she? I hate her already. I think she's Sam's new girlfriend. "Hey blondie! Are you Sam's girlfriend? Coz you know I don't want to be a bitch… okay I am a bitch." and so I gave her my famous Santana smirk. "So I'm gonna tell you that you're not his type. You're beautiful, yeah. but you're too blonde for Sam… and besides we're sort of dating before he left so…"

"She's your girlfriend, Santana!" Sam interrupted me and I stopped talking. I turned my head to Sam whose expression I can't read.

Girl friend?" then I chuckled, "Oh, she's my friend like Quinn? How come I don't remember her?" then I looked at the said blondie again.

Sam was getting impatient, she grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him, saying, "She's your girlfriend, Santana! Girlfriend! Not a friend! The two of you are dating! You're in a fucking relationship for god's sake! What is wrong with you?"

My eyes went wide. I need to stop to process what Sam had just said. "What! Is this some kind of a joke?" I looked at blondie again, wait, what's her name? I completely forgot. Anyway, blondie stared at me and I saw tears in her eyes. Suddenly I feel guilty for making her cry, but I don't fucking know her! I turned to face Quinn, who was speechless, "What is this all about? I don't remember her! I don't know her! And she's my girlfriend? I'm not gay! Quinn, you fucking know that right?"

Quinn leaned in and I felt the urge to hug her tight, so I hugged her. "What is wrong with me?" I softly asked.

Quinn pulled away from me, "I need to talk to your doctor. Just take a rest, San. You need it." then Quinn tucked me in, and gave me a kiss on my forehead. She squeezed my hand before letting go. I looked at blondie again, she's still staring at me, with those piercing blue eyes, and it started to creep me out. She didn't say a word, just tears falling down on her cheeks. I don't want to see her like that, so I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRITTANY <strong>_

I don't want to leave Santana but Quinn pulled out my hand gesturing me to leave the room with her. I can't help it, I can't control my tears from falling down. Sam wrapped me in his arms, and I just broke down, I hugged him tightly as I continued to cry on his shoulders.

"Brit. It's okay." he said trying to comfort me but he failed.

"What's happening with her? Why can't she remember me?" I softly asked, still crying. Then I pulled myself from Sam. "I need to come back in her room. I don't want to leave her there."

But Quinn stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I looked at her and gave her my best death glare. She dropped my hand but then she said, "We need to talk to her doctor first regarding her condition. I'm not stopping you if you want to be by her side, but we need to know first what's happening with her."

I nod my head. Then the three of us went to the nurse station in silence.

* * *

><p>Waiting for Santana's doctor to talk to us after performing several tests with Santana felt like a death sentence to me. I want to know what really happened with my girlfriend. Is she just confused with all the medicines they had given to her? Will she be okay and come back to normal?<p>

The wait is killing me, so I stand up and headed towards the door when the said doctor came.

"Doctor, what's happening with my girlfriend?" I asked him immediately. He gestured me to sit down.

"After performing several tests to the patient," he started, then continued, "The patient is suffering from retrograde amnesia." The doctor said.

"Amnesia?" Sam asked, "How come she knew us except Brittany?"

Dr. Walker gave me a weak smile, as he continued to explain, "Retrograde amnesia is a loss of access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before the accident. More recent memories closer to the traumatic incident are more likely to be forgotten than past memories. Which means, Santana remembered everything about her past, except the recent memories." and then he started to explain the cause of Santana's accident to the parts of her brain, but I haven't catch any of it because my brain stopped functioning too. All I know is that, Santana completely forgot me and my memories with her. Which means, she completely forgot that she loves me.

"How long will it last?" I asked.

"The patient needs to have a therapy session on a case to case basis. But in other circumstances, memory of the events that led up to the resulting injury may never be able to be recovered."

As I've heard this, tears came running down against my cheek. I didn't say anything. I just cried and cried.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Walker said.

Then I stand up and wiped my tears, I need to be strong for my girlfriend. I need to see her now. "I want to see my girlfriend." then I went straight to the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SANTANA<strong>_

I started to open my eyes slowly as I woke up. I felt somebody's hand intertwined with mine. Then I looked over at the side of my bed, and there she is, blondie, currently asleep, resting in her left arm while her right hand wrapped with mine. What is she doing here? And where's Quinn and Sam?

I pulled my hand from hers slowly not wanting to wake blondie up. But I failed, she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "You're awake. How do you feel now?" she asked, staring at me with those piercing blue eyes.

I avoided her gaze, I'm just uncomfortable with the way she was staring at me. "Uh… I… uh…" I stammered, "Where's Quinn?"

"She's not here, San." she said, i noticed the sadness in her eyes but what can I do? I really don't know her.

I noticed that our hands are still intertwined with each other, so I pulled my hand. I can feel she doesn't want to let go, "Look Britain, Britton, Britta whatever. What's your name again?"

"Brittany."

"Yeah, Brittany. I'm not gay. Maybe you've mistaken me for someone. But I'm not your girlfriend. I really don't remember you." I said, with a little harshness in my voice. I can't help it. Seeing her just freaks me out. Not in a freaky way but there's something about her that I can't explain.

I noticed her clenched her fist as she straightened herself up on her chair. "You're suffering from Retrograde Amnesia."

"Retro- what?" I asked.

"You have memory loss." she said. "Anything that happened before the accident, you completely forgot. And it hurts for me to say this, but you forgot all about me. We are in love Santana. Please just try to remember that."

I shook my head. "This is not happening." I'm not a lesbian.

Then she leaned on me, sat in my bed and wrapped me in her arms. I can feel she started to kiss the top of my head. "Baby. It's okay. I would never leave you. I love you. I will make you remember…"

I shivered at the intensity of her voice. But I just kept quiet. What will I tell her? I really don't remember any feelings for her.

Then a knock on the door made her release me from her embrace. I'm so glad she released me coz I'm getting goosebumps whenever our bodies touched. I don't know why though.

"San." It's Quinn.

I'm so glad she's here. "Quinn!" I said enthusiastically.

"How are you feeling Santana?" she said then she walked towards me and I gave her a hug which she accepted. Then while hugging Quinn, my eyes met Brittany and I swear I saw hurt in those blue eyes before she avoided my gaze.

Quinn pulled out of my embrace and she turned to Brittany. "Brit. I need to talk to Santana alone. Can I?"

Of course she can, why does she have to ask Brittany her permission to be alone with me? Anyway, I saw Brittany nod her head and silently walked out of the room.

As soon as Brittany left the room, I let out a deep sigh, "I'm so glad you made blondie left. She's kindda creeping me out."

Quinn shook her head, "Santana. That's not the way to treat your girlfriend." she said.

"You too? You really believe that she's my girlfriend? Come on Q! I'm not gay!" I said in a higher tone. I can't believe that my best friend thinks of me as a lesbian!

"San, do you know what's your age?" Quinn asked me.

I let my mind wander. "Q, don't be ridiculous! Asking me questions like that? Of course I knew my age! I'm 17!"

Quinn widen her eyes at my answer. "17? Your 24 years old San! Oh god! I knew this version of Santana…" she said dramatically.

"24? You've gotta be kidding me!" I said, eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRITTANY<strong>_

I came back from the cafeteria to buy something to eat for Santana. I saw Sam entering Santana's room and Quinn going out of the room. Suddenly I felt a tinge of jealousy, I remembered Santana giving Sam a peck on the lips, and I really wanted to die at that moment.

"Brit. I need to talk to you." Quinn said before I go straight to Santana's room.

"Yeah. Sure." I said.

Then we started walking in silence.

Quinn was the first one to broke the silence though, "She thinks she's still 17."

"17?"

"Yeah. I know this version of Santana. She's the queen bitch in our school. She used to date a lot of guys. She's very popular. And she's still straight at this age, Brit. You understand what I mean? She doesn't even know that I'm gay." Quinn said and then she looked deeply into my eyes, "She's crazy over Sam at this age."

I didn't answer. I just felt my tears came running down again on my cheeks.

Quinn wrapped me in her arms as I began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Brit. I think it's better if you stay away for a while."

I pulled out from her, "I will never do that. I won't ever leave her. I love her and she loved me. I can't give up on her. This accident wasn't her fault. I think it's my fault, none of this will ever gonna happen if I didn't leave her. I shouldn't left her alone, Quinn."

"Stop blaming yourself." Quinn wiped my tears away, "I just don't want you to be hurt. As I've said, I know this version of Santana way back."

I shook my head, "I can handle that. I love her so much. I will never leave her alone again."

* * *

><p>Quinn and I made an arrangement that I will take care of Santana in my home. We haven't told Santana though but there's no way I'm gonna let her out of my sight. Santana's parents are not here so as her girlfriend, I'm gonna take care of her. At first Quinn didn't approve but there's no way in hell I'm gonna let myself apart from Santana. Besides, Rachel moved out because she decided to go to New York to pursue her career. But I know the reason why she left, it's because she wants to forget about Quinn.<p>

And as for me, if 'This Santana' is a bitch, well I will never back down at her. I should be strong for her and accept this new, I mean, old Santana.

"Why will I go home with her?" Santana asked to Quinn.

I answered before Quinn answers, "Coz we live together. You decided to live with me before your accident."

She gave me her best bitchy look, "I would never…"

"If I need to drag you out of this hospital all the way to 'our' apartment, then I will do it! You understand?" I gave her an equal bitchy attitude to match hers.

She kept silent and just nod her head.

Good. Nice one Brittany! I congratulate myself.

* * *

><p>As soon as we arrive at my apartment, I saw how Santana cling to Quinn saying, "Don't leave me here please. She's scaring me." she whispered but I still heard her. She really acts like a teenager, and I find it cute. Santana never ceases to amaze me.<p>

"I heard that." I said, giving her my best death glare. Quinn didn't hide her amusement as she stared at me. She chuckled softly then she pulled out from Santana's grip.

"I should go, San. You need to spend alone time together with your girlfriend okay?" she emphasized the word 'girlfriend' that made Santana rolled her eyes.

"So, where's my room?" Santana asked, her hands on her hips.

"You mean 'our' room?" I said, challenging her.

"God! Do we really need to share? I can't sleep with you. You're creeping me out!" she exclaimed.

Instead of getting angry at her sudden outburst, I can't help myself but laugh. I just laughed and laughed at her reaction, and I saw her getting irritated already.

"Stop it!" she said.

I continued to laugh, I just can't help myself. So this is 17 years old Santana. She's really cute.

She pointed at me, poking me in my chest. "Hey blondie! Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you. I just find you so very adorable!"

Then she pouted at me then turned her back away from me, but my sudden movement shocked myself. I hugged her from behind then I tightened my arms around her body that I heard her gasp. I don't want to scare her, but I just can't help myself. I really miss her.

I whispered at the back of her ear. "I'm just so glad that you're okay, babe. I really miss you. I swear I will never leave you again. I love you so much, Santana. Even though you don't remember me, I know that I have a special place in your heart that I'm willing to occupy anytime."

She didn't say anything. She just kept silent. She didn't pull away either. We just stayed like that for a while.

I swear to myself that I will make her fall in love with me over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?<strong>

**DO YOU LIKE 17 years old SANTANA? hahaha! **

**I Want to know what's ur favorite line?**

**favorite scene?**

**favorite everything?**

**thanks for ur upcoming reviews! can't wait for it =)**


	30. Adorable Santana

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the readers who, until now, continues to read this story. This is my first fanfic and I'm glad you like it. But I still recommend my other story (Heya Fanfic) for those who haven't read it. And I'll begin to work with my third story if I ever have the chance to write it. I have ideas in my head but I'm still busy so I haven't started it yet. That story will also be a Brittana Fanfic. I know you will love that too, I just know, lol. Hopefully I'll have lots of time to start writing it. Anyway, on with the shoutouts: **

**FONTES2100: Really, ur addicted to this story? hmmm. Thanks really. **

**JB: Wow! A french fan! Hope u can teach me how to speak French too. So i can include it with my next story, haha anyway ur questions will be answered in this chapter. so enjoy!**

**STAYGOLDEN26: hmmm. you want to scream at me for making Santana forget all about Britt? But then u changed ur mind coz u find Santana adorable? haha. I'm glad u like the sudden turn of events. **

**LOUELOVEGLEEPLL: wow! thanks. so ur telling me I'm one of those writers who can make the stories still fun to read even if its getting long? actually i agree with u about that, coz i read other stories too, and ur ryt, others made me bored when it getting so long thats why i decided to give this story a twist or else I will end it so that it will not be boring. **

**ITSMEGM: ahaha, yeah, amnesia is exciting, but i don't want to put so much drama about it. **

**HEATHER: Thanks for ur wonderful review. And yeah, 17 year old Santana is hilarious. I love writing about her, i find it cute. Hope u find it cute too. hmmm, funny Brittany lines? We'll see. I have to have an idea first. haha**

**TIANNA: Woah, use been very busy too? It's okay, as long as u reviewed every chapter, it's fine with me. I'm always looking forward with ur reviews to be honest. =)**

**MEG8099: wow! nice idea you got there. about drunk Santana. Hmm. I like that too. Maybe i'll put that too in the succeeding chapters. First move huh? haha! love ur reviews and ur fav lines as always. **

**KOOKS78: Don't worry, I'm not going to make it a cliche love story, I don't want so much drama too. So hopefully, u will still love this story. And u know what, ur one of my fav reader in this story, and at least ur giving time to read and review even though ur busy with schoolwork. Looking forward for ur nxt review. =)**

**LHEIA: Yeah i admit, last chapter hurst, but still i gave u an adorable teenager Santana to love about ryt?**

**LATINA008: thanks for reading n reviewing. =)**

**IVY: hmmm yeah. I'm not turning this into an heavy angst. I don't like heavy angst to be honest. So no need to worry. And totally loving ur long reviews! please continue. ur always making me smile. =)**

**OTHANGELS: I don't want to kill you, hahaha anyway, they will be… soon, don't worry.. =)**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: yeah, Brit hugging Santana last chapter is cute, I know, my fav scene too. after u read this update, tell me if u want to make Santana's memory back asap. Coz i think 17 yrs old Santana is cute here. as of ryt now. haha **

**MSCHARLIEFABRAY: Hmmm. Thanks for liking 17 yrs old Santana. And about the amnesia, hmmm. maybe it will take a little bit longer, although it still depends on my mood. haha anyway thanks coz u still find this story awesome. **

**NAYALOVE: hmm, i promise that this will still be fun to read. so no need to be sad.**

**JANE: hahaha,, are u still mad at me now? Don't be, coz i assure u, u will love this new update. I promise. sorry for not updating the next day like u wished to. =)**

**BRITTANA100: thanks for sharing ur fav scene in glee. But I'm afraid i'm pertaining to my story, lol. anyway, i love the Cell block tango. Naya was really hot in there. i love the valentines kiss too. and oh u also write ur fav scene in my story, yeah, love that scene too. I haven't heard the black balloon though, what is the song all about?**

**ENAPIPAK: Thanks for finding the story so funny. well, i hope i didn't disappoint u in this update. **

**So, here's chapter 30, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 30**

_**SANTANA**_

This sucks. I snorted as I started to unpacked my clothes. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be near Brittany.

It's just that when I'm with her, I have this feelings, feelings that I can't understand. Like earlier, when she wrapped me in her arms, my whole body freeze at that moment. My heart beats faster than it should, it's like my heart recognized her touch, her arms. Which is really confusing for me.

Yeah yeah, she already told me that we're in love before my accident happens but in my mind, I don't really know her. Well, I don't know about my stupid heart, coz as far as I know, I'm in love with Sam Evans Fabray. But being near her makes me really confused. Well, aside from the fact that she really annoys the hell out of me. She always controls me, and no one controls Santana Lopez. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind later.

"It's your turn to shower babe."

Speaking of the devil, here she comes, "Babe? Stop calling-" I turned to face her but then I stopped when I saw her, she's wearing a white, very transparent polo shirt that stopped just below her panties. Really very short. And she doesn't have a bra underneath! I swallowed hard. And her long legs, oh my god. She's so fucking sexy! Wait! Goddammit! Did I just call her sexy? But then I can't afford to take my eyes off of her legs,

"Sexy, isn't it?" she asked and that stopped me from gaping at her. I immediately take my eyes off her, and started to focus again with my clothes.

"You wish. I'm so much sexier than you!" I countered, but I can feel my cheeks reddened in embarrassment because of the fact that she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I heard her chuckle, "I know. I've seen it all." she said and that made me turned to her again, with a shock on my face.

"What?" I asked. "You mean, we had sex before?" I can't control myself to ask. She's kidding right?

Then as she walked closer to me, she said in a very seductive low voice, "Yes San. We made love before over and over. I like it when your top though, you're just so sexy and hot." she said as she licked her lips purposively.

I backed away from her, I felt embarrassed. Embarrassed by the fact that she affected me so much, I can feel heat between my legs, and I really hate to admit it but she made me hot! Anyway, she doesn't have to know, "God, you're such a perv!" I said, anger written all over my face.

"I'm not a perv okay? I'm just telling the truth." She said in a serious tone, gone was the seductive Brittany she showed me earlier. I felt bad though, I shouldn't told her that, I think I hurt her feelings.

But I can't apologize to her, I just can't.

I grabbed my pajamas and directly I went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Do we really need to sleep together in bed?" I asked as I went out of the bathroom. I saw Brittany lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, both of her hands under her head.<p>

She didn't look at me as she speaks, "I'm not going to do anything to you, San."

I felt her coldness, and I really regret what I said earlier, but instead of saying 'sorry' I just kept quiet and move on the other side of the bed.

I turn to my side so that my back is facing her, I felt her move too, slowly I took a peek, she faced the other side too, I think she's mad at me. "Brittany, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean that." I said softly.

I waited for her to respond, but she didn't say anything. I felt bad. I'm about to turned around again when I heard her choke a sob. I moved closer to her, "Are you crying?" I asked.

"No."

"Brittany…"

"I'm not crying." she said.

I don't want her to cry. I don't want her to cry because of me. So i moved closer again, spooning her, my right arm found a way above her stomach. I have to admit, I felt secured wrapping her in my arms. It felt good, like it felt perfect. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "Please don't cry."

After several seconds, she replied, "I'm so sorry for rushing things with you. It's just that, I really really love you Santana. I'm just so glad you're alright. I can't afford to lose you. I know you don't remember me, I know that i'm being selfish coz I brought you here with me, but I just can't imagine myself without you. I just can't." I heard her stifled cry again, and I forced her to face me.

We were literally staring at each other's eyes when she turned to faced me, I can feel the sincerity in her voice. I can feel that she's just being honest. I don't want to break her heart. And if we really love each other before this amnesia happens, then we should be together, right? "I have to admit, I'm so confused, Brittany. I really don't remember you, but every time you're near, my heart beats faster, maybe my heart remembered you all along." I took a deep breath then continued, "Will you wait for me? Will you promise me that you will be patient with me? Until my memory comes back?"

"Yes, Santana. I will wait for you. Even if it takes forever." she said. I wiped the tears in her eyes with my fingers, and I smiled.

"You are really pretty. I can't blame 24-years-old Santana if she fell in love with you." I honestly told her which made her smile.

"I hope 17-years-old Santana too." she said softly that I chuckled.

"Hmmm… Maybe. But that may take a little bit longer." I said to her as I grinned from ear to ear.

She wrapped me in her arms tightly, and I snuggled at the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Goodnight, San. I love you."

I smiled as I heard those words again. Maybe loving Brittany isn't that bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRITTANY<strong>_

I can't help but smile as I prepare breakfast for me and Santana. What happened between me and Santana last night was incredible. We just cuddled in bed but still, moments like that are worth it. I'm just so glad that I'm with her right now. I want to take care of her. I want her to love me as she loved me before.

"What are you cooking?"

I turned around to face Santana. She's rubbing her eyes like a kid, and that made her more adorable to me.

"Why did you get up? I'm planning to serve your breakfast in bed." I said as I smiled at her.

"I woke up without you by my side, and I thought you left me alone here." she said and I can't help but smile. So, she's doesn't want me to leave her. I don't want to tease her for that, because I want her to feel comfortable around me.

"I'm not leaving you alone here, so no need to worry." I said with an equal tone but still, with a smile.

"You don't have a job?" she asked.

"Actually I'm a painter. I work here in my studio at the basement. I sell my paintings." I said as I handed her the toasted bread and bacon, "I'm in London for work when your accident happened. I should have stayed there for a month but then I came back here as soon as possible to see if you're okay."

Santana stared at me wide-eyed, "I'm so sorry Brittany. It's my fault that you lose that job."

"Don't be silly. That's nothing." I said. Actually, I didn't lose the job. I will just send them the painting once I've finished it. I've already did some sketches. "I still got the job."

"Will you leave me again for London?" she said.

"Do you want me to leave you again?" I asked. I want to know if she wants me out of her life right now.

She shook her head, "I don't want to." she said as she refused to meet my eyes. "But if you really want to leave for your job…"

I smiled at her, "I will never leave you again, San. Never."

Our eyes met, a shy smile started to show in her beautiful face. And I really find it cute. So I leaned closer to her and pinched her cheeks.

"Woah! What was that for?" she asked while rubbing her cheeks that I pinched.

"You're just so so CUTE!" I said.

She laughed, "I'm not cute! I'm pretty, sexy…"

I interrupted her,"Gorgeous, hot, amazing, incredible Santana Lopez. I know. I know. But right now, you can add CUTE there. Coz right now, you're really really so cute."

She smacked me in my arm, "Okay. If you really find me cute, then okay. Just don't tell anybody especially Quinn that I allowed you to call me 'cute', understand?" she said in a serious tone that I giggled.

"Okay. I promise." I said.

"Anyway, I want to see all of your masterpiece. Can I see them?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. Actually I'm thinking if Santana is ready to see her own naked painting. I removed the painting from the wall of my bedroom coz I don't want to freak her out. But if she will go to the basement, then she will definitely see that.

We continued eating our breakfast but then we both heard the doorbell rang, so we both stand up to see if who's outside.

"Maybe it's Quinn." Santana said when she stands up. I stand up too while she followed me.

I opened the door, and I was surprised to see Rachel.

"Oh Brit honey! I miss you!" she said as she wrapped my body with her arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SANTANA<strong>_

Okay. Who the fuck is she? Why did she called Brittany, her honey? I can't help but feel jealous. Wait, Jealous? Am I really jealous? Am I starting to develop feelings for her?

"I really miss you! How's my favorite girl friend?" the midget asked Brittany, her arms still wrapped around Brittany's waist. Wait, Girlfriend? Why the fuck did she call Brittany her girlfriend?

"How's New york?" Brittany asked her. I really felt irritated because obviously she forgot about me. I put my arms across my chest.

"It's fine actually. But I have to admit. I really miss here. I miss you. I miss being with you, Brit."

Okay, okay! What the fuck? I cleared my throat very loudly just to remind them my presence. "Who is she, baby?" I said emphasizing the word 'baby'.

Brittany and the annoying visitor turned to face me. I gave her my signature smirk.

The annoying visitor gave me a questioning look, and then she turned to Brittany. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

I felt the blood on my head started to rise up, is Brittany cheating on Santana? I mean, me? Coz by the looks of it, this girl is shocked to see me, in Brittany's house. I'm so angry, I can't help myself to blurt out, "Are you cheating on me with this girl? She isn't even pretty! I hate you right now!" I said and then I ran upstairs leaving them stunned.

I heard Brittany's voice as she said, "I will explain everything, Rache."

* * *

><p><strong>SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? 17 Years Old Santana is really adorable ryt?<strong>

**on with ur favorite lines and favorite scene?**

**hope u love this new update and I can't wait for ur reviews! Love u all! =)**


	31. Confused Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: At last! the long awaited update for chapter 31 of this story. I'm sorry for the late update, I'm just so focused on my other story, "the flower four" that I didn't have time to write another chapter for this. Anyway, thanks to TIANNA for helping me decide that I should write this story first before another flower four update. Anyway, I really need to have more and more reviews on this one just so I i could have more inspiration. So please review and review. Just bombard me with lots of reviews! ahaha (that's my secret on how u can make me update a story. haha)** **anyway on with the shoutouts: **

**WARDAH: Yeah, definitely 17 years old Santana is still here. **

**MANDEUXLOPEZ: Wow! thanks for reading this story, and yeah, i love "i can't think straight" movie. I actually wanted to buy the book version. And thanks coz u liked this as much as u love 'now showing'**

**EMMA: Sorry for the late update! =)**

**HEATHER: Thanks for reviewing this story all the time, and hmmm. I can't wait to see ur reaction in this chapter. Tell me what u think!**

**EURASIAN2005: Haha! thanks for ur long reviews and u said that u like the amnesia thing. thanks for appreciating the idea. anyway, i know u will like this chapter. So tell me what u think of this one. **

**ANONYMOUSWRITER146: haha,, u love that line huh? thanks for telling me ur fav scenes and lines. **

**IVY: Hey, i just want to tell u, i dream about u, ur name, Ivy. In my dream, we met and u hit on me making my crush jealous, haha anyway, thanks, i like the way u said Santana is an innocent snowflake asking if they really had sex. i laughed at that! **

**FONTES2100: haha, bcoz of ur PM, i was forced to update this story too, haha Anyway, here's an update, hope u like it **

**TIANNA: My cute twitter friend. Thanks for the help in choosing what story will i update today, so hope u will like this. And give me some long reviews there. haha**

**LOLLL: Haha,, yeah. I'm back. been busy with work and other fics, i guess. haha **

**BRITTANA-LOVERXOXOXO: hey, thanks, and sorry for the late update on this fic. **

**BRITTANASWAG: i love u too for loving my story, haha hmmm. thanks that i did not made u bored on reading this fic. Wow! good amazing fantastic incredible job? hmmm I'm blushing ryt now! haha**

**LHEIA: haha, rachel doesn't have an amnesia, haha**

**ITSMEGM: haha,, yeah i love writing cute Santana. And ur fav line about britt telling san that she's gorgeous hot and amazing! well done Britt? right? haha**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: hmmm. Thanks that u like 17 years old San. and yeah. u should read this chapter and tell me what u think. I think I can satisfy u with this. haha**

**MSCHARLIEFABRAY: haha, jealous santana is the best!**

**MEG8099: haha,, does my story really made u HOT all over? hahaha Well, thanks for reading this story again and again. If i asked some questions within the story, are u sure u could perfect it all without reading it again? haha Well, when was Britt and San's first kiss took place in this story? No cheating! haha**

**NAYALOVE: hahaha,, Britt can calm her down, she has ways, haha**

**OTHANGELS: yeah, here it is! an update!**

**DA: hmmm. she will definitely see that, haha**

**CRIMSONJOY: hmmm, sorry for making u sad last chapter, hope i could brighten ur day with this. **

**JANE: sorry for the super super late update! can u forgive me again? haha**

**anyway, here's chapter 31, the long-awaited chapter =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31<strong>

_**SANTANA**_

"Brit honey! I miss u!" I mimicked the midget's voice as I started to packed my clothes. "Then she said, 'I miss being with you Brit.' Sheesh!" I hate her right now. And most of all, I hate Brittany for cheating on me!" I murmured as I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries.

The door opened and I saw Brittany looking at me with panic in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm leaving." I said, avoiding her gaze.

"What did I do?" she asked, stepping forward to block my way.

"Playing innocent, huh?" I said, gritting my teeth. I pushed her gently coz she's blocking my way.

"I don't know what are you talking about, San." she said calmly.

I continued packing my clothes. I didn't respond to her question.

But then as I put my clothes inside my bag, she countered my movements by putting back my clothes on the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" I said angrily, raising my eyebrow.

"You're not going anywhere!" she said, her voice firm.

"You don't have the right to make me stay here if I don't want to!" I countered.

She took a deep breath, then she grabbed my wrist. "I'm done playing nice!" she said as she pulled me against her body and kissed me directly on my lips.

I was shocked. My eyes wide open as she sucked my bottom lip. I tried to push her because she surprised me but she was strong enough to hold me firmly. I continued fighting against her but when her tongue touched my lips, I can't help but to moan. She grazed her tongue on my bottom lip as if asking for entrance, which I granted helplessly. Her tongue explored my mouth that I moaned against her. My limbs went weak that I had to cling on her neck. Her arms wrapped around my hips holding me tight against her body. I wrapped my arms tightly at the back of her neck as I respond to her mind-blowing kisses. Her kisses were different. I am sure I kissed a lot of guys but her kisses were… I can't even explain it. It's perfect. Our head angled with each other as we continued kissing and sucking each other's lips.

I can feel my knees were getting weaker by the second that she might have felt it because slowly she lowered me on the bed. Our lips never leaving each other. My legs were spread wide as she positioned herself on top of me. I can feel heat between my legs. I want her. I need her.

"San…" she murmured on my lips. "We should stop. I don't want to rush things with you." she whispered while kissing my lips.

I don't want her to stop. "Don't stop…" I murmured back on her lips.

She groaned as she continued kissing my lips. "Baby… I don't want to stop, believe me."

"Then don't…" I whispered back as I wrapped my legs on her legs, and I lifted my hips to make contact with hers.

She moaned. "San. Oh god. Don't do that."

"Why?" I said between kisses.

"If you continue doing that," she said breathlessly, "I'm gonna take you right here. Right now."

I don't want her to talk so I stuck my tongue out and explore her mouth. I moaned as she sucked my tongue and let her tongue fight with mine. She started to unbutton my pajama top, I didn't stop her coz I want this.

* * *

><p>"HEY BRITTANY! ARE YOU DONE TALKING WITH SANTANA? I'M FREAKING HUNGRY, YOU KNOW!"<p>

It was Rachel's voice that freed us in our sexual trance.

I frowned when Brittany stood up leaving me on the bed, with my pajama top unbuttoned.

"Yeah. I'm coming Rache!" She winced at her choice of words as we met each other's gaze. "Just wait downstairs!"

"Okay!" Rachel yelled.

I sat down and start to button my top again. "Explain now. I'm listening."

She knelt in front of me, her hands on my lap. "San. Rachel is my best friend. You know each other."

I pouted my lips as we stare at each other. "Why is she calling you 'honey'? I quoted the word with my hands.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Are you jealous, San?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "No. I'm not!"

"Actually, you are!" she said as she leaned towards me and kiss my lips.

"Mmmmm…" I mumbled against her lips.

"Are you?" she asked again, her lips parted against mine.

I pushed her gently. "Well. Sort of." she smiled widely as I told her this. "Well, she called you her GIRLFRIEND."

She chuckled. "It's girl friend. Not girlfriend, San. There's a big difference."

I smiled and pulled her against mine, I licked her lips. "Mmmmm… your lips tastes sweet." I said.

"Your lips tastes better." she mumbled as she kissed me again and start to lowered me again on the bed. My lips parted as she entered her tongue against mine. I sucked her tongue and she moaned.

* * *

><p>"BRITTANY! SANTANA!" Rachel yelled. "STOP MAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!"<p>

She stands up and pulled me with her. "Rachel is really getting annoying right now." she said that I giggled.

"Yeah. Totally!" I pouted.

She fixed my hair and I fixed hers too. With our hands interlaced with each other, we left the room.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" Rachel exclaimed. "Hope you do not reek of sex!"<p>

"Rachel!" Brittany yelled at her that I felt myself blushed. "Stop saying sex all the time!"

Rachel chuckled. "Oh come on! Don't be a prude Britt."

Brittany smacked her in her arm. "I'm not a prude okay? Just please stop saying that."

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop now. Just please give me something to eat. I'm starving!" she said as she sat on the chair in the dining room. Brittany and I followed her. Then I sat on the chair in front of Rachel.

Brittany started to prepare something to eat in the kitchen. Rachel and I sat in silence for a while.

"So…" Rachel started. "You don't remember anything?"

"I do remember things." I answered.

"Like?" she asked.

"That I'm still 17 years old. So it means I haven't met Brittany or you. So that's why I acted like that earlier."

Rachel nodded. "17? Hmmm. So you know that you're straight at this age right? Coz as far as I remember, Brittany told me you're straight before she met you."

"Yeah."

"So why are you here, if you don't remember Brittany?" she asked.

I looked at her in annoyance, "She wants me here."

"She wants you here, okay. But what do you feel about her?"

I avoided her eyes as her question hit me, "I don't know. I'm not sure."

"I don't want her to get hurt anymore, San. She loves you so much. Don't hurt…"

I cut her off, "I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't." she said firmly.

Then our conversations stopped when Brittany came. She smiled at me and prepared the food on the table. I stood up and helped her.

The doorbell rang and Rachel stood up and opened the door.

"Who is it?" Brittany yelled to Rachel.

Then I heard Quinn's voice. "It's me, Britt."

I went to see Quinn at the front door and noticed that Rachel and her just looked at each other. "Hey Q!" I said excitedly, as I hugged her. I noticed Rachel stepped back. I ignored her, and kiss Quinn's cheek instead. "Glad that you came. I miss you." I said.

Quinn looked at me awkwardly, and pulled herself away from me while looking at Rachel. "I miss you too San." she said without emotion. I can't help but notice. What is happening with her?

I was about to asked her what's her problem when Sam came. "Santana."

"Sam!" I greeted him with a hug.

He pulled herself away from me and looked behind my back. I followed his gaze and I saw Brittany. She looks hurt though. I can't help but to feel guilty about it, about hugging Sam.

"Hey Britt. How are you and San here?" he asked. His eyes on Brittany.

Brittany smiled at him, "We're fine, Sam. Glad you came to visit." she said.

"It's been a long time, Rache. How are you?" I heard Quinn asked.

"I'm fine. Never been better." Rachel answered.

"Can we talk privately?" Quinn whispered to Rachel but I heard her clearly.

"Later." Rachel said then she went in the kitchen with all of us following behind.

* * *

><p>We were eating together at the dining table but I can feel the awkwardness surrounding all of us. Sam looked at me and I smiled at him. He looked way cuter than before. Then I turned to face Brittany who saw me smiling at Sam. I reached out on her hand under the table and squeezed it.<p>

"So," Sam started. "Do you remember little by little San?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"If you want, I can show you around places that can make you remember?" Sam offered.

But Brittany cut him off, "I could do that myself."

Sam's smile disappeared, "Okay. Sorry. I was just showing my concern."

Brittany stood up, pulling her hand away from me. "Sam, can we please talk?"

"Now?" he asked.

"Now."

Brittany left the dining room with Sam following behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRITTANY <strong>_

I went outside with Sam so no one's gonna hear us. "What the fuck, Sam?" I asked angrily.

"What? What did I do?" he asked.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about!" I said as I raised my voice at him. I'm so angry at him for coming and ruining my progress with Santana. I can't help but to feel jealous coz I know Santana likes him.

"You're being selfish. Taking Santana along with you here!" he said, matching my voice.

"I'm not selfish! Santana loves me and you know that! And I have to be with her coz I know she doesn't want me to leave her."

"That was before her amnesia. Now she likes me again. And this is my chance to make her straight again!" he said that I clenched my fist.

"You're the selfish one, Sam! I can't believe you're doing this to me, I'm your cousin, for god's sake!" I said, helplessly.

"You're the one who stole her away from me. You know that I love her, I told you that before! I met her first!" he said, gritting his teeth.

"You met her first but she loves me more. I thought you understood that? I thought Santana made that clear to you?"

He took a deep breath. "Britt. I love her."

"I love her too." I said, tears running down my cheeks. "She loves me. Please just accept that." I said, my voice weak.

"If her memory doesn't come back, and she loves me more than she loves you. Will you backed down, Britt?" he said as he stared directly into my eyes.

"No." I firmly said as I went inside again, leaving him alone outside. I couldn't fight back my tears so I just ran upstairs and went inside my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SANTANA<strong>_

As soon as Sam and Brittany left the dining room, I went to the bathroom. I thought about the things that happened. I thought about Sam and Brittany. I don't want to hurt Brittany coz she's so nice to me. About Sam, I like Sam. He's my first crush and I'm really confused right now.

I went back in the kitchen and I can't help but hear Quinn and Rachel's conversation.

_"Why did you left?" Quinn asked. _

_ "I have to pursue my career." Rachel answered. _

_ "I'm not talking about that. You left me hanging and then you came back with a new girl!"_

_ "What the fuck is this, Quinn? I don't want to play anymore with you!" _

_ "Who's saying about playing? I'm not playing with you!" Quinn said. _

_ "Oh right! You're not playing with me? How about this, huh? We were getting it on when you literally moaned Santana's name! You were imagining her while you almost have sex with me!" Rachel yelled that I gasped. "You're still in love with your best friend!"_

They must have heard me coz both of them looked at my direction. I was caught listening to them.

"San!" Quinn exclaimed. Her eyes widen in shock.

I gave her an unbelievable look. "What is she talking about?" I asked Quinn as I stepped closer to them. "You're in love with me?"

I saw panic in Quinn's eyes as she looked at Rachel.

"Answer me." I said softly but demanding.

"Yes." Quinn answered softly.

Rachel took a deep breath and left us alone.

"Quinn…" I started. "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, San. Just please don't say anything. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She was about to leave when I hugged her from behind. "You're still my best friend Q, nothing will change that."

She nod her head as she removed my grip on her body. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

* * *

><p>I am sitting on the couch for 20 minutes and I can't help but to think of what happened this day. Sam, Quinn and Rachel left the house, so it means it's just me and Brittany alone. I know she's in her room and I really want to go over there but I'm confused right now. I want to clear my mind first before I approach her.<p>

First is Sam. I like him, like really really like him. I want to be his girlfriend but things change right now. In reality, I'm not 17 anymore and things changed within me. Although I forgot what happened because of this amnesia, I can't deny the fact that there's something between me and Brittany. I'm in a relationship with her. She loves me.

Second is Quinn. Quinn, my best friend that I discovered just now that she's in love with me. I love her too but not more than friends. But it made me confused too coz what if I made the wrong decision of choosing Brittany over her? I mean, Quinn and I, we know each other too well that we could make a perfect couple too. I took a deep breath. This is really crazy.

I stand up and I decided to see Brittany's basement. I'm still not yet decided if I want to talk to her now. I don't want her to get hurt because of me. She's too nice.

I turned on the lights and my eyes went wide when I saw her collection of paintings.

Her collection of me. She painted me with different angles of my face. I touched the canvass and I can't help it but my tears went down on my cheeks.

I pulled out the sheets covering one giant-sized painting and I gasped in surprise when I saw myself naked. A naked painting of myself! I closed my eyes and flashbacks came within me.

* * *

><p><em><strong> "I'm nervous, Brit." I said. Then she gave me a glance behind the big canvass she prepared.<strong>_

_** Then she saw me, still with my robe on. I am so nervous, I can't even look at her directly. That's when she started walking towards me.**_

_** "Hey, do you really wanna do this?" she asked me and turned my face to her. "I mean, we can cancel this whole thing if you want to."**_

_** "No, it's not like that. I don't want to cancel this. It's just that, I don't know why I'm nervous, I feel stupid." I shook my head.**_

_** "Hush Santana, you're not stupid, it's just that this is your first time and…"**_

_** I stopped her, "It's not my first time to go naked with someone."**_

_** "Yeah. I know." she said and I regret what I had just said. I don't want her to think that I'm that promiscuous. **_

_** "I don't feel sexy at all." I blurted out. **_

_** "What? Are you kidding? You're sexy as hell, Santana. You can even pose for a men's magazine." She exclaimed then I smiled at her.**_

_** "You're overreacting, Brit." I giggled at her.**_

_** "No, I'm not. Anyway, let's get started." She motioned me to stand. "I will fix your hair. A little more seductive." Then I combed my hair with my hands, "Yeah, that's right. Okay, you're ready now."**_

_** "How about this robe? Should I take it off now?"**_

_** "Take it off when I told you so." Brittany winked at me then went back to her place behind the canvass.**_

_** While she's painting me, I can't help but to feel self-conscious as she stared at me.**_

_** San, you can take it off now." She softly said, as she never took her eyes away from me. **_

_** She stared at me as I slowly take my robe off my shoulders, my mouth went dry as she saw stared at my breast. I was wearing a black bikini, and I'm not yet prepared to take them off.**_

_** "I hope that it's okay that I kept my panties on." I said, smirking at her. **_

_** "Yeah. No worries." She said. **_

_** I never felt hotter in my entire life. I can feel myself soaking wet as she looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. Her looks were very sensual and I can't help myself if I'm so aroused right now. Maybe this is a bad idea. **_

_** "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, coz I noticed that she dropped her paintbrush.**_

_** She walked towards me, lust in her eyes and whispered "I know you'll probably hate me but I can't stand it anymore." **_

_** She pulled me and crushed her lips with mine. I can't help myself to so I pulled her even closer and kissed her with equal intensity. I placed my arms around her neck, and she crashed my naked body against her while kissing me passionately, tongues clashing against each other's mouth. **_

_** I gasped for air when she left my swollen lips; instead she kissed my neck and I ran her tongue on the my ear and then a torturing moan escaped my lips. She went back to my lips again. She slowly pushed my body to the sofa without breaking the kiss.**_

_** "Oh god." I moaned as Brittany went down for my breast. She sucked and licked my nipples like there's no tomorrow.**_

_** Brittany took my panties off while kissing my breast continuously, and I shivered when I felt her fingertips on my center revealing how wet I am right now. **_

_** "Oh fuck. Brit! Oh… uhm.. oh!" I said between moans, as Brittany touched my most sensitive part. **_

_** Brittany let her kisses trailed down within my body, to my bellybutton and then to my inner thighs. She lifted my thighs and put them in her shoulders as she started to give wet kisses in my dripping center. **_

_** "Brit! Oh shit!" I writhed and moaned. "Oh fuck!" I put my hand on the back of her head, pushing her towards my center "Faster please. Oh shit. Brit please… oh!" Brittany followed me as she moved her lips and tongue faster in between my thighs. **_

_** I felt my body shivered as I felt the mind-blowing orgasm she gave me. **_

_** Brittany came back on my mouth and gave me wet kisses again on my lips, tongue fighting against each other as I taste myself in her.**_

_** "You like that?" she whispered between kisses.**_

_** "Very." I smiled. "That. Was. Hot."**_

* * *

><p>The flashbacks end and I felt my tears ran down on my cheeks once again. Although it's a blur, I can feel the intense and passionate kiss we shared with the memory of this painting. I ran my fingertips on it, trying to feel it again.<p>

"Santana…"

I turned around to face Brittany walking towards me.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "I remember something. Something about that painting." I whispered that I felt Brittany's arms tighten around me.

I pulled away from her just to see her crying too.

I cupped her face and leaned towards her. I kissed her lips and she responded eagerly. I sucked on her bottom lip and she stucked her tongue out against mine asking for entrance which I granted.

We were kissing endlessly and she whispered. "I love you Santana."

"I smiled and pulled away from her lips, "I remember loving you Britt. I remember the time you painted me naked." Then she smiled. "I don't remember other things though. You still need to have more patience with me though."

She gave me a peck on my lips. "I will wait for you, even if it takes forever."

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! DID YOU LIKE IT? I'm really satisfied with this chapter, hope u were too. <strong>

**On again with ur FAVORITE SCENE?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**And i really hope u won't forget to review, it really makes me update sooner, if u really love this story… =)**

**And u can add me on twitter, it's Raine_zeik**

**I'm gonna ask, for those who read my 3 fanfics, STRAIGHT OR NOT, NOW SHOWING and THE FLOWER FOUR, tell me which do you like the most? Can you rank them all? I just want to know. =)**

**I'm going to sleep now, coz I have work tonight (night shift again. Ugh)**


	32. The Finale

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update. Writer's block. Anyway, I want to thank all of my readers who made this story one of their favorites and for those who also followed this story. I'm also thankful for the readers who reviewed this story and constantly giving me PMs to update this. I love you all. This is my first story and it should be right to end this now so I won't leave you hanging anymore. Anyway, about the grammar mistakes, sorry about that. I don't have a beta (coz I still don't know how that works) anyway, I'm hoping you love the ending. so, thank you all!**

**CHAPTER 32**

_**SANTANA**_

"So, what did you talk about with Sam?" I asked Brittany.

I noticed that she avoided my eyes as she replied, "Nothing. Nothing important."

"Britt…"

"Seriously, Santana. It's nothing. Let's not talk about him okay?" she said as she walked away from me but I caught her wrist. She stopped and turned around.

I took a deep breath and stared at her piercing blue eyes. "Make love to me."

Her eyes widen in shocked, "What?"

I pulled her against me and whispered directly on her lips, "Make love to me now. I'm ready."

She pulled away trying to maintain distance from me, "Santana, we shouldn't."

"Why? I thought you love me?" I asked, obviously disappointed.

"I love you Santana. So much. But I don't want to rush things with you. I want you to love me back the way you used to love me before your accident." she said then continued, "Before we… make love…"

"Britt… I think I love you already. My heart recognized you. Like right now, my heart is beating so fast." I pulled her hand and placed it on my chest. "Do you feel it?"

She nod her head. "Feel my heart too." she said.

I placed my hand on her chest and I could feel the fast beat of her heart. "Britt… please… I need you… I want you…"

Brittany smiled at me, then she gave me a kiss on my forehead. "We should wait for the right time."

"But…" I pouted.

"Believe me, I want to make love to you right now. Every single day. You don't know how much I missed you. But we should take things slow until your memory comes back."

"What if my memory won't come back?" I challenged. I'm really disappointed she doesn't want to make love to me.

She smiled faintly but said nothing. I can see the sadness in her eyes that I felt guilty for saying those words at her.

"Britt…"

"It will come back, San. I'm not losing hope." she smiled at me then walked away from me.

I hope my memory comes back soon. I don't want to see her sad anymore.

I'm so damn frustrated. It's been a week since Brittany and I get our cuddles on. I mean, yeah, we sleep on the same bed, but there's something different about her now. She usually sleep before me, or sometimes she sleeps when I'm already asleep. Why the fuck is that, right? I really want her to cuddle me in bed but seems like she was avoiding me. Ugh!

"What's wrong? Why is your face like that?" Quinn asked me. We were watching movie in her apartment (which was my old apartment when I'm still living with her) and I'm distracted.

I turned to face her, "Q, I'm depressed."

"Why?"

"Brittany was like avoiding me for a week now." I pouted at her.

"How?" Quinn asked.

I remembered the times I practically seduced her shamelessly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Babe. Can you get me a towel? I forgot to bring one." I'm inside the bathroom right now and an idea just popped in. I smiled devilishly. <strong>_

_** "Okay, San. Wait a minute." she replied. I can practically hear her looking for a towel inside my closet. "Here." **_

_** I opened the bathroom door and tugged her hand instead of the towel she was holding. She was forced to come inside the bathroom with me. **_

_** "San, what the-?" She looked at my naked body, eyes wide. **_

_** Before she could speak again, I crashed her lips with mine.**_

_** I pushed her against the wall and trapped her with my arms. **_

_** I left her lips and attacked her neck instead. She whimpered. **_

_** "Santana…" she moaned. But then she gently pushed me out of her neck, "Santana." she said again. "I told you that we should wait. there's no need to rush things."**_

_** I furrowed my eyebrows, she just rejected me. My voice went a bit higher, "But I want you now! You've been avoiding physical contact with me for 3 fucking days and I can't take it anymore!" **_

_** "Santana… I told you my reasons…" **_

_** "Fine!" I yelled. Then I opened the bathroom door, and walked out, with my body uncovered. **_

* * *

><p>Quinn laughed when I finished my story, I glared at her.<p>

"Oh, sorry San. It's just that, what you did with Brittany was so funny. I can't even imagine her face." she said as she continued to laugh hysterically.

"Why was it so funny?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at her.

"If you really want to seduce Brittany, you have to be subtle about it. Not that way where you practically attacked her. You've acted immaturely, San. And she already told you she wanted to wait right? So acting like that won't get you inside her pants."

"Well, in high school, it's usually effective, you know." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah coz boys in high school were different. Brittany is not like them. You have to try a different approach."

"Maybe she's in love with my old self. I mean, 24 years old Santana, not 17 years old me. I'm so immature compared to her." I softly said. "I just want her to love me, you know. To accept the fact that I might not be able to recover my memories." A tear escaped my eye, and I wiped it with my fingers.

Quinn wrapped me in her arms. I hugged her back tightly. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

I gave Quinn an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "I should be, right. We're in a relationship before my accident."

Quinn shook her head, "I know you're in love with each other before the accident. What I'm asking is, right now. Are you 'the 17 years old Santana' in love with Brittany Pierce now?"

I tried to process Quinn's question inside my mind. Am I really in love with Brittany now?

"Do you feel giddy when she's around?" Quinn asked me when I became silent for a while.

"Yeah."

"Does you heart beats faster when she's close?"

"Definitely."

"Do you miss her when she's not around?"

"Of course. I miss her like every second of the day."

"Do you imagine yourself kissing her?"

"Every day. I kissed her lips every morning when she sleeps."

"Do you feel excited now that our movie session is about to finish which means any moment now, she's gonna knock on that door and drive you home with her?" Quinn asked me and I stared at the door.

I nod my head. "She doesn't want me to drive by myself anymore."

"Right. Then you're 100% in love with her, Santana." then she took a deep breath, "God, I can't believe my cousin managed to make you fall in love with her the second time around."

I smiled widely. Yeah. I'm really in love with Brittany. "Thanks Q, for making me realize that I'm really in love with her. You're the best!"

"Of course! I'm your best friend. And I always want what is best for you." she said that made me giggle. "What?" she asked.

"You should tell Rachel you're in love with her." I said that made her frowned. "What? Come on, Quinn. Get your pride out of the way, okay? You are in love with Rachel. I can see it in your eyes. Okay, you made mistake by calling my name when you two were getting your mack on but that was before. The situation now is different. You missed her. My advice is go get your girl."

"She has a girlfriend now." Quinn softly said.

"Brittany said they broke up already. So, what are you waiting for? Go to New York and confess your love for her. Don't be such a coward, Q!"

"You think she will accept me?" Quinn asked, uncertainty laced in her voice.

"She will." I answered.

Then a knock on the door made my heart jumped out of my chest. Yeah. Brittany affected me like that. Now, that I realized I'm in love with her, I don't think I can act naturally with her anymore. I mean, yeah I'm going to confess my feelings for her but what if she liked my old self? What if she still wants my memory back? What if…

"Santana! Are you okay?" Quinn nudged my shoulder. "I think that is Brittany. Open the door."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry." I stood up immediately.

My heart beats fast as I opened the door revealing Brittany in her tight pants and tank top. I looked at her from top to bottom and I can't help but to admire her body. God, what can I say, I have a very sexy girlfriend.

"Hey, are you ready San?" she said that made me look into her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go." I can feel myself blushing.

She stepped inside, "Quinn?" she called.

"Yeah?" Quinn answered.

"Thanks." she said.

Quinn nod her head.

"And this is for you." Brittany handed Quinn a paper.

"What is that?" I asked.

Brittany just smiled at me and nod her head at Quinn. "Let's go San…"

* * *

><p>"So, what did you gave to Quinn?" I asked as I went out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped in my hair. Brittany is sitting at the edge of the bed, she stood up when she saw me.<p>

"Rachel's address in New York." she simply said as she walked past me.

"Oh. That's great!" I said excitedly. "They should be together, you know. They love each other."

"Yeah." she answered.

I can sense that there's something wrong. "Is there something wrong, Britt?"

She stopped before she enter the bathroom, then she turned to face me. "I'm going back to London."

I felt my heart ache as her words sinked into me. "What? When?"

"Tomorrow night." She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Work-related."

"You're leaving me?" I can't hide the accusation in my voice.

She didn't answer though.

"You're leaving me coz I still can't remember anything? Is that it?"

"No, Santana. It's not that."

"You love me before. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm me? I'm still the same person!" I yelled at her, tears streaming down against my cheeks.

She wrapped me tightly in her arms. "Santana, it's not about that, okay? I love you so much. Don't even think like that."

"Then don't go. Don't leave me."

She took a deep breath. "San…"

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't want to have my memory back anymore. I want you to love this version of me, Brittany. Please… I know I'm like a child, I know I'm acting immaturely but I can love you too. I can-"

She interrupted my declaration of love when she pulled me against her and kissed me. I responded with eagerness that I never felt before. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closely against my body. Her tongue swiped inside me and I took the liberty to sucked it deliciously. We were breathless when we pulled away. Our arms still tangled with each other.

"I love you so much, Brittany."

"Are you sure you're not just saying this because you want to get inside my pants?" she said, her eyes smiling.

"I can get inside your pants anytime, Britt." I said with my best seductive voice.

"Oh really? I think you can't." she said, giggling. "I have self-control you know."

"Even when it comes to me?" I asked, pouting my lips while trying to pull away from her.

She pulled me closer, "I don't think I still have the ability to do that right now." Our lips inches again with each other. "I love you, Santana. I don't care if you don't get your memory back. I don't care if I'm stuck with your 17 years old self. As long as you're in love with me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me, I'm absolutely okay with that."

I can't help but to cry at Brittany's version of declaration of love for me.

"Why are you crying, babe?" she asked.

I wiped my tears using the back of my hand, "It's just that… I'm so happy that I met you. You're my soulmate and the love of my life, Britt."

She smiled, "You're my soulmate too and the only love of my life, Santana."

This time, we kissed slowly, I traced the outline of her lips with my tongue. Her lips taste sweet. It's intoxicating for me.

Then I remembered something. "Why do you want to leave me if you love me so much?"

"I was hoping you want to come with me?" she said shyly. "But I'm going to let you decide about that, I won't force you to come with me if you don't want to."

I grinned widely, "Of course, I want to come with you! I don't want to be apart from you anymore, Britt!"

"Really?" she said then she peppered me with kisses. "I want you to meet my mom. She's going to love you babe."

Suddenly, I seem nervous of that idea, "I'm going to meet your mom?"

"Yeah. She wants to meet you soon actually. She love you already, San. No need to be nervous." she said, smiling.

I nod my head, "I can't wait to see her, then."

"But first…" Brittany looked at me, as if asking for my permission to remove the towel on my head. I looked at her and smiled. "You're beautiful, San." she said softly as she removed the towel revealing my wet raven long hair. Then she whispered on my ear, her tongue tracing the outline of my ear. "Make love to me, San."

Jolt of sensation rushed within my body as I felt her tongue licking the insides of my ear. I closed my eyes as I savored the sensation Brittany is currently giving me.

Then her lips moved downward and into my shoulder blades as she starts to remove my robe. In a matter of second, I'm fully naked. I can feel her wet tongue doing wonders there, then she moved into my neck, licking and kissing me there. "Oh babe." She kissed my throat that I moaned at the sensation she gave me. "Britt… kiss me please." I begged.

Granting my plea, she captured my lips with her own. Her tongue licked the insides of my mouth that I moaned helplessly. I could feel my knees started to weaken that I'm so thankful that Brittany lifted me up. We were continuously kissing when I felt the soft mattress at my back.

Brittany undressed herself in front of me that I can't help but stare at her sexy body. She's so perfect!

"You are so hot!" I exclaimed.

"You too." she countered as she lay on top of me. "It feels like it's our first."

"It is. Our first." I answered. "We're going to make memories with each other again. And it will be better, I promise."

She smiled, "Right. As long as you are here with me. We can make memories forever."

I smiled at her then pulled her against me, capturing her lips once more.

She caressed my breast with her hands that I felt aroused each and every second of it. She captured one nipple with her mouth and licked the tip that I whimpered in ecstasy. "Oh god… Mmmmm…"

She continued licking and sucking my boobs when I felt her finger caressing my clit. "Oh god, Brittany…" I moaned again as she caressed my center. I bucked my hips as she entered me with her two fingers. I panted heavily as she moved her fingers faster inside me. "Faster babe." I begged.

Then I moved my fingers too and reached out directly at her center. I felt her wetness as I caressed her clit with my own finger. She's so fucking wet!

"Mmmmm…" she moaned as she gave me sloppy kisses.

I moaned in her mouth too.

I inserted two fingers inside her that she moaned loudly. "Oh god, San…"

Our hips bucking with each other as our fingers moved.

"Britt… I'm close…" I panted.

She breathed, "Me too, San.."

"Oh… god…" I shuddered.

"San… uhhhh… San…" she trembled on top of me as we shared the mind-blowing orgasm that took control on our body.

"That. Was. Amazing." I breathed as I felt her body collapsed on top of me.

"You are amazing." she said. "I love you so much."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you too. So damn much!"

* * *

><p><strong> 6 YEARS LATER…<strong>

"Honey! You're already late! Come down now! You have to eat breakfast. I'm not going to let you go to work without eating!" Brittany yelled at her.

"I'm coming!" I said as I fixed my tie. I couldn't fix it so I just rushed downstairs.

Brittany frowned as she looked at my tie. She walked towards me and fix my damn tie. "You're going to be late." she said.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Who should be the one to blame? If you didn't come inside the bathroom while I shower…"

"Shhhh…" she silenced me as she point her finger towards the table.

I laughed. "Right." As soon as she fixed my tie, I gave her a kiss on her lips with a pop. She slapped my ass as I walked towards the table. "Hey baby. You ready for school?"

The pretty girl with tanned skin and sparkling blue eyes looked at me and crossed her arms, "I'm ready mom. I've been waiting for you."

I chuckled. Right, she got my traits. "Sorry sweetie. Your mom, Brittany kept me busy awhile ago."

Brittany glared at me that I giggled widely. "What?" I asked. "It's true."

Brittany shook her head then kissed Santitanny on her forehead. "Now, let's eat. Your mom is here."

But Santittany, being her talkative 5 years old self never seem to stop herself from talking while we are eating. "I want to hear the story again."

I chuckled, "Again?"

"Yeah. I want to hear the story on how my beautiful moms met each other." she said.

I was about to tell the whole story again, actually the wholesome version of it, because I just can't tell to the kid that I saw Brittany naked in Sam's room, can I?

Yeah, you might be wondering why I remembered that detail? I recovered my memory in the past 6 years little by little. And are you wondering who proposed? Well, we proposed at each other together. At the exact date. Surprising each other. I begged on my knees and she begged on her knees too, yeah. that awkward. We have the same plan. We are soul mates after all.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled as we heard the front door opened.

"I'm here!" I answered.

Quinn appeared in the dining room with Rachel and in the middle is their 5 years old daughter Rainn. Rainn gave me a kissed on my cheek then on Brittany while our daughter gave Rachel and Quinn a kiss on their cheeks too.

Then I noticed how Santitanny looked at Rainn and vice versa then they held each other's hand. They weren't crushing with each other, right? They're too young!

I noticed Brittany, Quinn and Rachel looking at our daughter's interlaced hands.

"Oh god!" I covered my eyes with my hands. "This isn't happening!" I whispered as Santittany and Rainn left the dining room together and went straight into our living room.

Brittany and Rachel laughed. Quinn laughed along.

"They're still young!" I hissed.

"They're just best friends, honey. Don't think maliciously."

"Yeah." Rachel agreed, then she kissed Quinn on her lips.

"San, we really need to go. We have clients waiting for us." Quinn said.

"Okay." I said then I walked towards my wife and gave her an open-mouthed kiss. "Mmmmm…" then I whispered at her ear, "Tonight honey. We're going to make baby no. 2…"

Quinn and Rachel laughed hysterically. "You're crazy Santana!" Quinn laughed.

Brittany ignored them and pulled me against her, then whispered. "I'm going to get you pregnant this time."

My eyes widened, "Me? This time?"

"Yeah."

"But it hurts. You were screaming when you delivered Santitanny. I don't think I can handle that." I frowned.

"You can, honey. I'm here. We are going to see the doctor later." she whispered. "Bye honey. I love you!"

I smiled, "I love you too." then I turned to Quinn, "Let's go Fabray!" then I turned again to Brittany, "Bye Mrs. Brittany Pierce Lopez." I really love the sound of that.

Then Quinn mimicked me, "Bye Mrs. Rachel Berry Fabray."

Rachel and Brittany laughed at us.

* * *

><p><strong>- THE END -<strong>

**This is Straight Or Not by Rainezeik signing off! =) thank you for reading and appreciating this story. **

**Now that I finished this story, expect another new Brittana story from me… So I hope you're going to love that too. **

**And I appreciate reviews here, even for the last time… thank you all! =)**


End file.
